Boukenger: Pokemon Adventure
by Blaze Productions
Summary: Natsuki buys a hacked Nintendo Wii, courtesy of Negative Syndicate. Because of this, the Boukenger get sent into the world of Pokemon. The six Boukenger must defeat the Pokemon Leagues, collect the badges and stop Negative Syndicate from destroying both worlds and save the Super Sentai from being trapped in the game. Satoru/Sakura later... Review!
1. Wii Gone Berserk

A/N: I thought about this while playing one of my Pokemon video games and since Natsuki reminded me about a lot of things, I thought I could do a crossover.

So, the Boukengers buy a new Nintendo Wii and Natsuki gets the new game known as Pokemon World, which covers most of the regions. However, these six rangers are about to get thrown into a game where THINGS are real, new villains that work for evil forces. Can the Boukengers defeat the foe, retrieve the badges and return home to save their own?

* * *

**Boukenger's Pokemon Adventure**

**Chapter 1: Wii Gone Berserk**

Natsuki came running with Souta as he was carrying a black bag with technological stuff. Souta sighed, "Natsuki, we can play that game after our debriefing!"

"I don't care!" said Natsuki, smiling, "I want to play it now!"

They walked into the museum's glass doors and headed toward their secret base. The silver doors opened up to the base area, where Akashi, Sakura, Masumi and Eiji were waiting for them.

"About time," said Sakura.

Souta sighed, "Yeah. We bought the Wii and two games," he said.

Natsuki nodded, "And I bought one, making it three!"

Masumi laughed, "Please tell me. You didn't."

Natsuki took out the game and unraveled the package. The Boukenger looked at her and then looked at them, "What?"

"Pocket Monsters World?" asked Akashi.

The five of them started laughing at Natsuki. Natsuki sighed as she sat down and looked at the new HD Television they got. Souta took out the hardware and started hooking it up. Next, Akashi looked at the others.

"Okay, the reason I asked to get the Wii is because Mr. Voice said that we are on vacation!" said Akashi.

"Vacation?" asked Sakura, looking at Akashi, "No way."

"Really?" asked Masumi.

"Yeah. We just can't leave the base. Just in case Negative attacks," said Akashi.

The six rangers looked at each other with very happy looks right now. Souta sighed as he put the wires in with the main plug. Natsuki laughed as she walked over to the machine and turned it on. She then put in her CD and inserted it. Souta looked at the controllers.

"Alright, let's play Wii Bowling!" said Souta.

"OKAY!" said the Boukenger.

Suddenly, Natsumi turned on the TV. However, there was a problem. Sparks flew from the plug and the six of them were grabbed. They screamed as they were flying through gigabytes and computer software. Souta yelled as he saw green grass coming toward him. He closed his eyes as he fell down and landed on the ground.

"Where am I?" he asked.

Suddenly, he looked up. There were five others coming from the sky. They all landed on top of BoukenBlue. Akashi choked as he and the others got off of each other. Souta looked at himself. He never expected to be wearing a black and yellow baseball cap with the front backwards. He wore a blue sweatshirt with a zipper and a black t-shirt underneath. He even wore black pants.

"What the hell? My clothes!" yelled Souta.

Akashi looked at him and then looked at himself. He jumped up. He had a red baseball cap. He wore a red vest and a black t-shirt. He wore blue jeans and he looked at his friends.

"No way," said Akashi.

Masumi was wearing a black headband. He wore a green shirt with a black design and black pants.

"Weird," said Masumi.

Eiji also nodded. He wore a black jacket with a blue t-shirt underneath. He wore black pants.

"I can't believe this!" said Eiji.

They turned to see Natsuki. Natsuki was wearing a green bandana and wore an orange shirt with black short shorts.

"What do you think?" asked Natsuki.

Sakura sighed as she looked at herself. She wore a white hat. She wore a light-blue tank top and a red skirt.

"This is so weird," said Sakura, "These costumes look EXACTLY like…"

She turned to Natsuki. This time she had her fist clenched. Natsuki looked at Sakura with worry, "Uh, I guess I installed my game just when the plug wasn't in the HD Television."

"That's right!" yelled the Boukengers.

Akashi sighed, "Great job. But, that means a new adventure."

"A new adventure?" asked Masumi, "We are trapped in a video game!"

Akashi grabbed Matsumi by the shirt and showed him the area. It was all green grass with high cliffs and rivers on either side. The six of them looked at the area. It was quite beautiful in their eyes. However, even with everything, they saw a white sign that Akashi looked at.

**ROUTE 1 SOUTH: PALLET TOWN **

"Boukenger, we are heading to Pallet Town!" yelled Akashi, "Adventure Start!"

With the exception of Akashi, the others looked at each other, but glared at Natsuki as the six of them headed on a dirt path road to Pallet Town. The trees were surrounding the route, blowing from one way to another. The six of them looked at each other as they continued walking. Masumi was the first to say something.

"You know?" asked Masumi, "We don't have anything. No Accelulars, no Vehicles? How are we going to get out?"

Akashi sighed, "Just have fun. It's a video game."

The six of them continued walking down the hill. However, out of the shadows, a person in the shadows looked at them and smiled evilly.

"Ryuuwon, Gekkou, Gajha… the game worked. Now, we can defeat them here… Why defeat them in battle when we can defeat them using their own game?"

Gekkou laughed over the intercom, "Alright. Gai. You Questers go and create some trouble. You do have those disgusting… Pokemon or whatever they call them, do you?"

Gai laughed as he took out a red and white Poke Ball, "Oh, I do."

A few minutes passed. The sun was heading over the sky as the Boukenger finally reached the town known as Pallet Town. The rangers looked around. It had a lot of hills with trees and bushes with homes set up on either side. There was a huge hill next to them.

"Professor Oak's lab?" asked Masumi.

Natsuki laughed, "He's the authority on Pocket Monsters!"

"Authority?" asked Akashi.

"Yeah," said Natsuki, "If you watched it, you would understand."

The others sighed as they walked up the hill. The Boukenger were looking around, in spite of what was going on. They saw a huge pink building with a yellow windmill. The six of them got there and opened the wooden doors. There was a long set of stairs heading toward the bedrooms, and downstairs there was a library and a lab in the back. The six of them headed toward the area. They were in shock.

"What is this?" asked Sakura.

"This is the Pokemon Lab," said Natsuki.

They turned around. A set of six Poke Balls stood around a huge cylindrical object. Natsuki went to look at the Poke Balls. However, she turned around in shock as a roar occurred from nowhere. They turned to see Professor Oak… or at least Makino-Sensei.

"Makino-sensei?" asked Akashi.

"No, my name is Professor Oak," said Makino.

The six turned toward each other as they stood away from Makino-sensei for a minute.

"I think we are seeing things," said Akashi, "Makino's Oak?"

"Maybe, there are people we know or at least we can identify that were sucked into this video game too," said Natsuki.

"Yeah, but what will that prove?" asked Sakura.

"You know what?" asked Masumi, "Let's play this game. I have a huge feeling this is a trap."

"A huge one," said Souta.

"Like, Natuski didn't glitch the Wii?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah," said Eiji, "Hello?"

Suddenly, the door barged open. The Boukenger turned around to see it was Gai. But, he was wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans. The six of them began to fight him. Eiji looked at him, "Gai, what are you doing here?"

"Simple," he said, "Negative Syndacite threw you and some of the sentai heroes that we analyzed into this… video game. Now, we are going to destroy you guys in your own game."

Natsuki looked at him, "You wouldn't dare!"

Gai took out a Poke Ball and threw it at them. The Boukengers watched as a purple snake came out of the ball. Natsuki gasped, "Ekans!"

"It's a snake?" asked Souta.

"Don't let it fool you," said Natsuki.

Gai laughed, "That's right, Natsuki! Ekans, Poison Sting!"

Natsuki quickly grabbed the group to the side as purple stingers came out of its mouth. A couple hit all over the place.

Gai looked at them, "Poison Sting inflicts damage and has it could poison the target."

Akashi looked at Gai, "Poison? Negative, what is the meaning of this? To kill us?"

"Yeah," said Gai, "Since you don't know how to play the game at all."

Sakura looked at Gai, "Well, we don't."

"And we aren't going to be you're little pawns anyway," said Natsuki. She turned to see the cylindrical container. She reached for one of the Poke Balls.

"Natsuki, what are you doing?" asked Sakura.

Natsuki pressed the white button on the Poke Ball, "It's time to battle!"

"And how are you going to do that? You never played the game!" asked Gai.

Natsuki looked at him, "I may not know how to play this game! But, I know the Pokemon moves and stuff! Just watch me! GO!"

She threw the Poke Ball toward the ground. The ball opened up to release a white light, revealing a yellow mouse. The Boukenger looked at that and turned to Natsuki. In addition, Natsuki took out a red device, also known as a Pokedex and she scanned Pikachu to see the list of moves.

"I never fought before… hopefully, this list of attacks could help me," she said.

Sakura looked at her, "Well, do something!"

Sakura looked at Pikachu's attack list, "You expect to win with that rodent if it only has three attacks?"

"Sakura, you need to calm down. It's a Pokemon Battle," said Natsuki.

Masumi looked at her, "But, what if you get poisoned by Ekans?"

Gai turned to them, "Shut up! BoukenYellow, I accept your challenge!"

The two of them clashed with each other.

Meanwhile, the HD TV suddenly kicked on. Makino was heading toward the TV to turn something on when suddenly he gasped seeing himself behind the Boukenger. A blue line came down the screen and Natsuki and Gai were shown with angry looks.

"What the hell?" asked Makino.

The screen went white and then it turned into the library of Professor Oak's lab. Natsuki and Gai stood on either side with Ekans and Pikachu.

**Battle Number 1:**

**Questar Gai's Ekans vs. Adventurer Natsuki's Pikachu**

**Type: One-on-one battle with no time limit**

"Use Wrap," yelled Gai.

Quickly, Ekans wrapped his snake-like self around Pikachu. He then squeezed Pikachu. The Boukenger were shocked and so was Makino/Oak. Natsuki looked at the attacks with Sakura behind her.

"Um… what attack?" asked Natsuki.

"Try Growl," said Sakura.

Natsuki looked at Pikachu, "Use Growl!"

Pikachu growled while being tightened up by Wrap. Gai laughed as it did nothing. Makino looked at her with an angry look, "Growl lowers the attack power! It won't help. It just does less damage to Pikachu!"

"Tail Whip?" asked Natsuki.

Eiji looked at her, "That rodent can't wag its tail."

"Choose an offensive move. Are there any offensives?" asked Masumi.

Gai snickered, "Use Leer."

Ekans glared at Pikachu with an intimdating look and Pikachu screamed as he got more damage done.

"Pikachu!" screamed Natsuki.

Sakura looked at her Pokedex for a second and she wanted to hit Natsuki, "Try this move!"

Natsuki looked at it and she looked at Sakura. She forgot about that move. She turned to see Pikachu almost down for the count.

"Pikachu, Thundershock!"

Suddenly, the cheeks started emanating yellow bolts. The snake yelled as he felt the electric bolts surrounding it. Pikachu was let go. Ekans yelled as he fell on the ground.

"Quickly, Poison Sting!" yelled Gai.

"Thundershock!" yelled Natsuki.

Lightning bolts electrocuted the snake. Ekans yelled as he fell on the ground in misery. He closed his black eyes and lay there.

"What?" asked Gai.

Outside in the real world, Makino was impressed with Natsuki's talent. He then turned to Mr. Voice.

"Mr. Voice, where are the Boukenger for real?" asked Makino.

"Well, it seems that Negative Syndicate found a way to send the Boukenger into a video game of their lives! Too bad they don't know things can be real," said Mr. Voice.

Makino looked at him and then at the screen.

Back in the video game era, Gai looked at Ekans as he took out a Poke Ball. A red beam came out of the Poke Ball, trapping it inside.

"Ryuuwon is going to kill me," said Gai, "We'll meet again, Boukenger!"

Suddenly, he threw golden medallions as he ran out of the lab. The Boukenger were relieved. Natsuki looked at Pikachu and petted it. The Pokemon, however, shocked Natsuki. Natsuki screamed as she fell and landed on the ground.

"Natsuki, are you okay?" asked Sakura.

"I'll be fine," she said, looking at Sakura.

Sakura pulled Natsuki up and looked to see two golden medallions that cost 100 pokedollars each.

"You won money," said Sakura, "200 pokedollars!"

"No way," said Souta, "So, you make money battling? Cool!"

Professor Oak sighed, "Alright. I don't know why you call me Makino-sensei, but why don't we sit in my office and you six can tell me what's going on?"

"Certainly," said Akashi.

The six of them sat around Professor Oak's lab desk. They all were going to explain what was going on.

**Next Chapter… The Boukenger choose their first Pokemon. Akashi's Charmander, however, doesn't trust the leader at all. When a trainer comes into Pallet Town to challenge him, can Akashi Akashi, BoukenRed, convince Charmander to fight?**

**Chapter 2: Akashi's Battle**


	2. Satoru's Battle

A/N: Here is Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter! Hmm…

**Characters in the chapter:**

**GouGou Sentai Boukenger:**

Akashi

Natsuki

Souta

Sakura

Masumi

Eiji

Makino: **Professor Oak**

**Location in Chapter:**

**Region: **Kanto

**Town: **Pallet Town

**Badges: **0

**Chapter**** 2: ****Akashi's Battle**

The six Boukenger sighed as they spoke with Makino or he was also known as, Professor Oak. The Boukenger had to explain about Negative Syndacite and the things that they did to find the ultimate Precious. They asked about it to the Professor. Makino sighed as he looked at them.

"Well, Precious are artifacts?" asked Makino.

"Yeah," said Natsuki, "We six are in charge of protecting Precious. But, we have no idea why we were thrown in this video game."

"Well," said Makino, brushing his jacket, "Natsuki, you may think this is a video game. But, did you notice how this looked all quite real?"

"Well, yeah," said Natsuki.

Natsuki looked at the desk and she touched it. It felt real, "If this was a video game, Makino would not be Professor Oak."

Souta looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you understand?" asked Sakura, "Natsuki has a point."

She smacked Makino in the head. Makino yelled in pain and Souta looked at Sakura. Akashi looked at her in shock, "This is real."

"Which means, the Negative Syndacite tampered with something that caused us to be transferred into a video game which is quite real," said Souta.

Akashi sighed, "Great. We are stuck in this world."

Makino sighed, "Well, what if I told you that there is something known as the Dimension Prophecy?"

The six rangers looked at each other and they listened to the Professor. Makino took out a white book and opened it.

"The Prophecy says that six warriors from another dimension will come to this world to save the world from a civilization that plans to twist the world into their own. They will fight for ancient artifacts that have been lying around in the regions that they will face," said Makino with a smile.

"Really?" asked Akashi. He looked at the team, "Well, what if we travel and search for these artifacts? Will it bring them home?"

Makino looked around in the book and he gasped, "Someone ripped the last page!"

The six warriors looked at each other. What were they going to do? Suddenly, Natsuki looked up with a huge smile. She then looked at Makino, "What if some of you compete in the Pokemon League Challenge?"

"The Pokemon League Challenge?" asked Souta, puzzled, "What's that?"

"Yes! It runs around every September," said Makino, "You need eight badges. So, you will have to travel all over Kanto. While the battles are being fought at Indigo Plateau, the new recruits sign up. I know there are six of you, and so I caught two Pokemon in addition just in case. So, please pick your Pokemon."

Natsuki sighed as she grabbed the Pikachu's Poke Ball, "Well, Pikachu and I hit it off great. So, I'll choose him."

Sakura sighed as she saw the Pokemon that were released. One was a creature with brown fur, a bushy tail that had a cream-colored tip, and a furry collar that was also cream-colored. It also had brown eyes.

"This is Eevee," said Makino, "He's a Pokemon with a variety of talents."

Next, there was a small, rabbit-based Pokémon with large ears, whiskers and front teeth. He was covered with spines primarily on his back.

"This is Nidoran. Now, there are two types of Nidoran: a boy and a girl. Males are purple and the females are blue," he said.

Next, there was a bipedal turtle with its most notable feature being the hard shell on its back.

"This is Squirtle. He had a shell since birth," said Makino.

The next Pokemon was a green dinosaur with a huge bulb on its back. Makino coughed as he introduced the next Pokemon.

"This is Bulbasaur. He had this bulb since birth," said Makino.

Finally, there was an orange lizard with a flame on the tip of its tail. It stood up on two legs and looked at Akashi, angrily.

"This is Charmander, a powerful fire type," said Makino, "But, he is often… stubborn."

Sakura smiled as she pointed to Squirtle. Squirtle smiled as he jumped up next to Sakura. Sakura smiled as Squirtle started saying its name and rubbing his head.

"I guess it likes me," she said.

Charmander rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Bulbasaur looked at him angrily and turned to see Masumi pick him up, "I like him. He seems to be a nice Pokemon. I'll take care of him."

Suddenly, Eevee looked at Eiji. Eiji looked at it as Eevee hopped into Eiji's arms. Now, usually Eiji wouldn't go for something that fluffy, but he liked Eevee for he had a lot of options as Makino did say.

"Thanks," said Eiji.

Next, Souta looked at the Nidoran. Nidoran looked at it as Souta went to pet it. The fur wasn't hard and pointy. Instead, he was soft. Souta smiled as he touched it and looked at Makino.

"Makino… I mean Oak, I choose Nidoran," said Souta.

"Good," said Makino. He then turned to Akashi. Akashi and Charmander looked at each other angrily. Charmander growled as Akashi chose him to be the master.

"Alright," said Makino, "Now, I have to give you some gear. You can't head into the next town if I don't give you something…"

The six looked at each other. First, Makino reached into his desk drawer. He pulled out six red devices that looked like books, but they were actual devices.

"These are your Pokedexes. Keep them. They contain your trainer licenses and any data on Pokemon you have seen or caught. They are irreplaceable."

In addition, the Boukenger received six silver cases. Makino smiled as he gave the cases to them, "These are you badge cases. These are to collect your badges so you can show them proof that you have defeated the eight gym leaders. And something else… you can't just have your partners fight alone in battle. You may need at least six Pokemon to carry with you. So, here are your Poke Balls."

Each Boukenger received five Poke Balls. Akashi looked at Makino, wondering about the Poke Balls, the Badge Case, and the Pokedex, "Well, if we are going around Kanto, don't we need a map?"

"Yeah," said Makino, "The Town Map."

A gold map was given to Souta and a guide book was also given to him, "That Guide Book has all the things on Kanto and the map gives you directions on where you need to go. Anyway, I wish you luck."

The six nodded and they bowed to Makino, "Thank you, Makino-sensei."

Makino grudged, "Just call me Professor Oak!"

A couple of minutes later, the Boukenger headed out of the lab and started walking down the hill. The sun was still high in the sky, with a blue hue surrounding the sky. As the six sat on Professor Oak's hill, Souta took out the Town Map and stretched it across. It was a whole map of the region.

"Interesting," said Natsuki.

"This is Kanto?" asked Akashi.

"Yep," said Souta, "And I'm assuming… from the town names… we are all the way south."

"That's really interesting," said Sakura.

Souta looked at Sakura and then looked at the others, "I say, we head back on the route we came to Pallet Town, and head straight North toward Viridian City."

"We're taking Route 1 again?" asked Masumi.

"It's the only way to get to Viridian City," said Souta, "To get to the next place south of here, we would have to get a boat…"

Akashi nodded as the five rangers look at him get up, "We are going to Viridian City. Boukenger, mission start!"

Suddenly, there was sinister laughing. Akashi turned around and he saw a random trainer. He wore a yellow baseball cap, a white t-shirt and black shorts and he looked very creepy.

"Boukenger? Wow!" he said.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Akashi.

"Let's just say… I am one of the trainers sent by the Syndacite… to get rid of you," he said, "My name is Joe."

"Well, Joe," said Akashi, "Maybe you should leave before the six of us cream you!"

"Um, BoukenRed, how about this… I challenge you to a battle," said the teenager.

The rangers looked at Akashi. Akashi took out his Poke Ball. However, Masumi put his hand on Akashi's shoulder, "What about Charmander? He really didn't like you."

"I'm going to have to risk it," said Akashi, "Come out, Charmander!"

Suddenly, a white light came out of Akashi's Poke Ball, releasing Charmander from the ball. Joe laughed as he took out his Poke Ball, "Come on out… Bellsprout."

_**Battle 2**_

_**Youngster Joe's Bellsprout vs. Boukenger Akashi's Charmander**_

_**One-on-One Battle. No Time Limit. **_

A yellow plant bulb with a green stem and body came down. Akashi took out his Pokedex to analyze it.

"So, a Bellsprout… Charmander, let's go!" he said, "Use Scratch!"

Charmander looked at him and scratched Akashi in the face. The rangers were appalled at Charmander's behavior.

"Obey me!" yelled Akashi.

Charmander shook his head. Natsuki sighed, "Damn."

"Vine Whip!" yelled Joe.

Bellsprout nodded as his vines smacked Charmander in the face. Charmander yelled as he was smacked down repeatedly by the whip. The Boukenger watched as Charmander took a huge beating. Charmander yelled as it scratched Bellsprout in the face with full force. Bellsprout yelled as he fell down and landed on the dirt. Charmander then went to scratch Akashi when suddenly Akashi grabbed his arm. He looked at Charmander in the face. Charmander's eyes began to water and started crying. Joe laughed as Akashi held Charmander in his arms.

"It's okay," said Akashi, looking at Joe. Joe laughed at him, "Now, come on!"

Suddenly, Charmander stopped crying and looked at Akashi. Akashi looked at him. Was he going to scratch him again? Charmander jumped out of Akashi's hands and he looked at Bellsprout. His flame increased an inch. The alarming sound appeared on Akashi's Pokedex.

"Akashi… what is it? Finish him!" said Masumi.

"I will," said Akashi, "I have a new attack."

**Ember: **Ember does damage and could burn the target.

"Charmander, use Ember!" said Akashi.

Quickly, Akashi's Charmander used Ember attack on the Bellsprout. Flames came out of Charmander's mouth, weakening the Bellsprout. Bellsprout suddenly started to fall down and land on the grass, defeating the trainer.

"NO!" yelled Joe, "Shit! Gai is going to kill me."

"Tell him, the Boukengers are staying," said Akashi.

Suddenly, the trainer got up and started running. Charmander turned around and smiled. He looked at Akashi and jumped up. Akashi laughed as he looked at the others.

"What caused Bellsprout to lose easily?" asked Natsuki.

"Well, Charmander had a type advantage. Grass types like Bellsprout are weak to Fire attacks," said Sakura, "Thanks to Dexter."

Akashi nodded. He grabbed Charmander by the arm and smiled, "I'm so happy to have a partner… Charmander!"

Suddenly, Charmander opened its mouth to release a puff of smoke hitting Akashi. Akashi started coughing and wheezing. He looked at the others as he fell down and landed on the ground. Sakura laughed with the rest of the team.

"Thanks," said Akashi.

The six Boukenger started laughing as they headed up north. The Boukenger looked at each other as they walked up the hill, leaving the town of Pallet.

"So, Viridian City," said Natsuki, "Can't wait!"

Souta nodded as he looked at Natsuki, "Well, Natsuki. Even though you pressed something that triggered a trap, you started a new adventure for us."

"That's right," said Akashi, "Boukenger, Mission Start!"

"Okay!" yelled the Boukenger.

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**The Boukenger reached a Rest Area between Pallet Town and Viridian City. Souta encounters a girl who he falls for, however he never realized that the girl was working for Negative Syndacite. Can they stop her?**_

**Chapter 3: The Battle at Pallet Town Outpost**


	3. The Battle at Pallet Town Outpost

A/N: Here is Chapter 3! Hee hee, enjoy! Oh, and it's Satoru, not Akashi. I keep getting confused if Akashi is the last name or the first name of BoukenRed. Can someone tell me?

* * *

**Badges: **0

**Location: **Route 1 (South: Pallet Town – North: Viridian City)

**Characters:**

Eiji: Eevee

Masumi: Bulbasaur

Sakura: Squirtle

Souta: Nidoran (male)

Natsuki: Pikachu

Satoru: Charmander

Front Desk Clerk: Rattata

Quester Gai: Koffing

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Battle at Pallet Town Outpost**

The sun was setting as the six trainers were walking toward Viridian City. However, they have been walking all day. They heard the sound of brown birds known as Pidgey fly over them, screaming their brains out as they started to head toward the west. However, even with the beautiful breeze, Masumi yawned as he sat down and lay on the grass.

"I'm exhausted," said a tired Masumi. He put his hands behind his head, "How long?"

Souta looked at Masumi as he pulled the map out. He looked at the distinct points and then analyzed the area, "Well, it seems we won't be reaching Viridian City until tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?" asked Natsuki, "I thought it was a video game."

"It's real," said Sakura, "Now, come on. We got to…"

Suddenly, Sakura's stomach started garbling. She put her hand on her stomach, "Get food."

Natsuki sighed, "I wish we had more than just a badge case, a town map and a Pokedex."

Souta looked at Natsuki and also nodded with the same response, "I know. But, my question is, how did Makino become Professor Oak?"

"They must've scanned his DNA," said Satoru.

"Scanned it?" asked Souta, "I doubt it… definitely."

Souta definitely knew that what Satoru mentioned was definitely not real. Usually, Satoru would say things that were logical. This was the first time that he wasn't logical. Either way, for the Boukenger, things were about to get a bit difficult. The sun was still setting and they had nowhere to go. There were no light posts or anything of the sort. They had no backpacks, no food, and no shower stuff. Basically, they had nothing to survive. The only thing they had was their Pokemon and themselves. As the six continued, they walked up a huge hill. They were used to the training of running up hills. As the hill began to reach the peak, the six of them looked to see something out of the ordinary. It was a small town with wooden houses. There was also a white sign next to them that read:

**PALLET TOWN OUTPOST**

"Nice!" said Eiji, "Maybe there's food!"

"And supplies!" said Sakura.

"Team, let's go!" yelled Satoru.

The Boukenger started running down the hill in haste. They went to one of the wooden cabins and opened it up. There was a huge desk to the left of them with cubbies behind the front desk, a table with a couch and there was a TV. In front of the Boukenger, was a case of stairs heading up to the bedrooms. Satoru looked at the clerk, who was there.

"Excuse me, is it possible that we can get rooms for the night?" asked Satoru.

"Sure, it will cost you 300 pokedollars… each," said the clerk, "Unless, you have some sort of ID, I can give you the rooms for free."

"Rooms for free?" asked Souta, he then turned toward the other Boukenger, "Shit! Where do we get the ID?"

Natsuki looked at them and took out her red Pokedex. The clerk opened it up as he was surprised what it said.

"Alright, your room is room 201," said the clerk.

Sakura looked at Natsuki, "Natsuki! You don't have ID!"

"Check your Pokedex!" screamed Natsuki as she ran up the stairs. Sakura looked at the clerk as he opened hers. Sakura also got a key to a room. The guys watched and they all followed suit.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secret place, Ryuuwon, Gajah, the Questers and Dark Shadow sat down as they talked about the Boukenger.

"Excellent plan," said Ryuuwon, "Sending them into that Wii was the best thing you could have done."

"The best part is that they are trapped in that world!" said Gai, "We don't have to worry about them."

Gajah chuckled, "From what I know, the Boukenger will probably try to beat the game. Do not let them win!"

Gai chuckled, "Well, hopefully the Front Desk Clerk and I can kill them before they reach their destination: Viridian City."

* * *

The dark sky appeared over the outpost as the stars were shining in the sky. Satoru, Eiji, Souta, and Masumi had one room and Sakura and Natsuki had the other room. Each room had bunk beds, a huge dresser and a lamp with lights on the ceiling. The sound of the shower stopped as Sakura walked out with a towel wrapped around her. She walked toward her room quietly and was wearing a pink t-shirt and white pants that she picked up from the clothes area. She decided to do her laundry tomorrow before they set off. She turned to see Natuski, dressed in yellow PJs and wrapped in a black blanket. Sakura couldn't believe that Natsuki could sleep like this. Sakura couldn't go to sleep. She was exhausted. However, she looked at the night sky.

"_I can't sleep. I don't know why I can, but I can't. Maybe, it's because I miss home," _she thought. She walked out of her room and shut the lamp that illuminated it. She walked down the stairs into the lobby. The front desk clerk was gone for the night. Yet, the doors were open for anybody who wanted to enjoy the night air. Sakura went through the glass doors and she sat outside, watching the stars shine above her as she looked at the beautiful fields with flowers that stood there. She went over to the beautiful balcony that stood outside. However, she never expected Satoru to be sitting down. He was wearing a white t-shirt with black pants, "Can't sleep?"

Sakura shook her head, "Nope."

"Me neither," said Satoru. He reached for the cup of water that was on the table. He started to take a sip, "I feel… homesick. Do you?"

"Yeah," said Sakura, "But, chief, do you think we'll get home?"

Satoru nodded and turned toward Sakura, "Possibly."

Sakura sighed as she turned toward the night sky. She smiled as she looked at the beautiful moon that was aiming down at them.

"It's so beautiful tonight," she said, looking at Satoru.

Satoru nodded and turned to Sakura, "Yeah. Isn't it wonderful, Sakura?"

Sakura turned to him. Did he call her by her name and not by color? She looked at him and then turned to the moon, clearing her throat, "Uh, yeah… it is. It's like a romantic novel. Two lovers staring at the moon, watching as they think of how grand it would be."

Satoru chuckled, "Yep."

Sakura turned around, "Were you just chuckling?"

Satoru looked at her, "Chuckling? No."

Sakura looked at her, "Satoru…"

Satoru looked at her. She jumped up and attacked BoukenRed. The two of them started playing along, tickling each other as they rolled across the soft grass. The two of them were playing along. However, they stopped for a second. Sakura looked up at the chief. He chuckled as he kissed her on the cheek. Sakura gasped. She didn't know what to do. However, her action, without realizing was a huge smack across the face. Satoru had a red hand print on his left cheek. She looked up and fainted.

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Satoru, "SAKURA!?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she opened them, "I'll be fine. Look, I'm-."

"Sorry?" asked Satoru, chuckling, "Don't worry about it."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of laughter. The two of them turned around as they saw the front desk clerk looking at them.

"I see that you guys are playing along very well. I enjoyed watching you kiss and slap…," she said, "However, I was sent to trap you."

Sakura looked at her and then saw Gai behind the clerk, "Quester! Negative!"

Gai giggled as he walked toward the two rangers, "Boukenger, that was impressive that you have gotten to the outpost without a problem. Now, I need to destroy you. The quicker I destroy you, the quicker you die in this video game and the sooner we can find the Precious to destroy the planet."

"Gai!" yelled Satoru, looking at him, "What have you got to accomplish if you defeat us?"

Suddenly, the other rangers came out of the lobby outside in the back, where they saw the front desk clerk. She laughed as she turned toward Gai, "Gai, let's see what happens when we battle them."

"Battle?" asked Sakura, "Again?"

Gai nodded as he took out a Poke Ball, "I also have a Pokemon. Weapons are useless in this dimension."

"We can see that," said Satoru.

The front desk clerk giggled as she released her Poke Ball, "Come on out, Rattata!"

"Let's go, Koffing!"

The two Poke Balls were released from their hands. The capsules opened releasing a white light coming from both of them. A purple round Pokemon filled with Toxic Gas appeared and a purple rat with huge buck teeth came out of the Poke Balls.

"Alright," said Sakura, "Satoru, ready?"

Satoru nodded as he pulled out his Poke Ball, "When you are, Sakura."

The two Boukenger threw out their Poke Balls, releasing Charmander and Squirtle. However, the third battle of this game was about to begin.

_**Battle 3:**_

_**Front Desk Clerk and Quester Gai vs. Boukenger Sakura and Satoru**_

_**Rattata and Koffing vs. Charmander and Squirtle**_

_**2-on-2 battle with no time limit.**_

**Battle Start!**

The clerk pointed to the Squirtle, "Rattata, use Tackle attack!"

The purple rat came out toward Squirtle. Sakura turned around to see the turtle down on the grass. The Squirtle got up and roared its name out, "Tail Whip, attack!" yelled Sakura.

The Rattata was whipped in the face with Squirtle's tale. A green beam came above Rattata and then it came down. Its defense was weakened, yet he was hit.

"Tackle attack!" yelled Sakura.

"Quickly, Koffing," said Gai, "Use Tackle on Squirtle before it hits Rattata."

Satoru turned to Charmander, "Charmander, quick use Scratch!"

Koffing went toward Squirtle, but Charmander dashed in front and scratched his face. Koffing yelled as he floated toward the Rattata. The Rattata yelled as both Pokemon were yelling.

"Charmander, Ember!" yelled Satoru.

The Charmander released a huge flame attack against Rattata. They were scorched pretty badly. Suddenly, Squirtle moved up as he got up from the ground. He moved toward the Pokemon that were about to faint.

"Quickly, Rattata! Use Tackle attack!" yelled the clerk.

"Koffing, use Poison Gas!" yelled Gai, pointing to the team.

"Guys!" said Natsuki, "If you don't do something to make them unable to battle, both Pokemon will be poisoned!"

The two Boukenger nodded. Sakura looked to see bubbles flying out of Squirtle's mouth.

"Squirtle, Bubble Attack?" asked Sakura, turning to Natsuki. Natsuki nodded in response.

"Charmander, use Ember!" yelled Satoru.

There was a release of flames coming out of Charmander's mouth and a lot of bubbles coming out of Squirtle's mouth. Both Koffing and Rattata fell down, with their eyes closed moaning in pain.

"What the f----?" yelled Gai, "Koffing, return!"

He returned the Pokemon into the Poke Ball. A red beam struck Koffing and he was dragged inside. The clerk turned away as she looked at the Rattata, "Please… don't do this!"

Gai turned around as he used his eyes. A green beam came from the sky as she screamed. She began to materialize into cyberspace. He then turned toward the Boukenger, "Boukenger, I can't wait to tell Negative what happened. You will fall."

He disappeared into the darkness. Satoru and Sakura looked at each other and they gave each other a high five as they walked back into the hotel. They then heard a muffling sound. Sakura went toward the door and opened it. Sure enough, it was the real front desk clerk tied to the closet. Sakura removed the cloth and the desk clerk was so happy, "Thank you for saving me! I have something for you."

"Really?" asked Natsuki.

The front desk clerk took out two golden sprays and gave it to Sakura and Satoru, "What are those?"

"Antidotes," said the clerk, "You may need them. So, where are you headed off to?"

"We were headed to Viridian City," said Sakura, "If you can show us how far that is."

The front desk clerk giggled and turned to them, "When you guys get up tomorrow morning, just head up two hills and you are there. You're definitely not far from Viridian. You six are the first travelers I have seen in a long time."

"Wait a minute, nobody stops here?" asked Satoru.

"Nope. They keep right on going," said the front desk clerk, "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Shelly."

"I'm Satoru," he said, "These are my friends: Sakura, Souta, Natsuki, Eiji, and Masumi."

The Boukenger chuckled as they continued talking to her throughout the night.

The sun began to rise on the eastern part of Kanto, illuminating the rooms of the Outpost. The six rangers put their clothes in yellow plastic bags that were offered by Shelly. The rangers looked at each other as they saw 24000 pokedollars on the floor with a white note. Sakura looked at it:

_Hello, Boukenger:_

_If you get this message early enough, then that means you are on your way to the next city. I gave you the money because a traveler needs a lot of things. So, the 24000 dollars from the outpost gets split six ways. Good luck on your journey. Come back to the outpost soon! _

_Shelly_

_PS- Just take the back door. You go through the front, the alarms go off. Lucky me…_

Sakura turned toward the other Boukenger. They were walking outside and they were heading out the back door. The Boukenger had battled and spent the night at the beautiful Pallet Town Outpost. Too bad they didn't get more supplies. However, a few hours later…

The rangers walked up another hill with the sun shining down on the forests. Satoru looked at the area. There were houses that had colors of green with roofs made of Emerald plating. There were also two huge buildings. One was white with a red roof and the other one was white with a blue roof. In the back of the city, there was a golden building surrounded by trees.

"Is this what I think it is?" asked Natsuki.

Souta nodded as he looked at the map, "Welcome to Viridian City: The Eternally Green Paradise."

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**The Boukenger arrive at Viridian City. However, things are mysteriously happening in the Pokemon Gym. Could it be the Questers? Could it be Ryuuwon's Drones? WHO!? What is going on? Find out next chapter!**_

**Chapter 4: The Eternally Green Paradise**


	4. The Eternally Green Paradise

A/N: Here it is, Chapter 4…

**Badges: **0

**Location: **Viridian City

**Characters:**

Eiji: Eevee

Masumi: Bulbasaur

Sakura: Squirtle

Souta: Nidoran (male)

Natsuki: Pikachu

Satoru: Charmander

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Eternally Green Paradise**

The sun was shining very high as the Boukenger were walking on the dirt of Viridian City. Their main mission was trying to get back, but knowing where they are, it is one step closer for them to get home. Natsuki was as happy as a clam when she walked through the glass doors of the Poké Mart. She turned to see a man wearing a green apron as she was looking at the backpacks on sale. She turned toward them.

"Excuse me?" she asked the attendant, "How much are these backpacks?"

"The backpacks are on sale for 1000 pokedollars," he said. Natsuki bowed, "Thank you."

She took out her Pikachu. The Pikachu climbed on top of her shoulder and it stood on it as she was looking, "Want to help pick a backpack for me?"

"Pika!" yelled the Pikachu, nodding that it wants to.

Natsuki smiled as they looked at them, "What do you think of this?"

She held a purple backpack with white bubbles. Pikachu shook its head as it looked at its trainer, "Okay… how about this?"

She picked up a black backpack with yellow lightning bolts on it. It had one strap around it, so it was like carrying a laptop case. Pikachu nodded as it turned toward her, "So… thank you."

"Pika! Pi!" it said, smiling.

She walked toward the medicine closet and noticed what was on sale. She grabbed three purple sprays known as Potions. She already got an antidote from Shelly, but she took the two golden sprays anyway. Natsuki even picked up a Paralyze Heal, the bright yellow sprays. She then turned to see that there was the ball aisle on the right hand side. She walked toward the Poke Balls and sighed to see a lot of red Poke Balls. She grabbed five Poke Balls and went to the checkout counter. Items were scanned as the attendant finished her order.

"Paper or plastic?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to use the bag that I found to put my stuff in," said Natsuki, "You can leave them in the main bag. How much does it cost?"

The attendant put the total in the amount, "3450 pokedollars."

She gave him 4000 pokedollars and he gave her the change back with the white receipt, "Here you go."

Natsuki giggled as she took the receipt and her bag. She took Pikachu by the hand, "Come on, Pikachu. Thank you, have a great day!"

Pikachu let go of Natsuki's hand as they got to the edge of the counter and it went through Natsuki's backpack, "A bit tired?"

Pikachu nodded as it closed his eyes. Natsuki giggled as she looked at the sky. It was fun being a Pokemon trainer. However, to get home would be a pain in the neck. She was walking toward the Pokemon Center, the white building with a red roof in front of her. She walked inside as she saw a group of trainers talking to each other about things such as Pokemon battles and Pokemon trading. She sighed as she headed to the receptionist. Pikachu was sent in its ball as Natsuki turned to see a woman in a nurse suit. She had pink hair in pig tails with a white hat. It had a red plus on it.

"May you please heal and do a check up on my Pokemon?" asked Natsuki.

She smiled and turned to her, "Of course."

The nurse walked to the healing machine in front of her. It had six Poke Ball slots. She put Pikachu on the first slot and it had a picture of Pikachu on the screen. It flashed saying it was done. Natsuki turned to it and Nurse Joy gave her Poke Ball back.

"How much?" asked Natsuki.

"It's free," said Nurse Joy, smiling.

Natsuki smiled as she took out the Pikachu. The Pikachu jumped up and hugged her. She then saw Nurse Joy sighing, "You know? He is a great Pokemon. You should keep him in good condition."

"Wait a minute? Pikachu's a male?" asked Natsuki.

Pikachu nodded as it hopped down. Natsuki smiled as she followed Pikachu to the room with six trainers. The brown door opened up. She saw that in one room, there were four beds and then in another room, there were two. She headed toward the room as she lay her bag down. She put opened up the right pocket and placed the Poke Balls in that pocket. She took out her medicine and put it in her medium compartment. She sighed as she placed Pikachu's Poke Ball on her Pokemon belt that was inside the key items. She wrapped it around her waist and put Pikachu's Poke Ball on it. She then threw her pajamas in the backpack with some cleaning material in that big pouch. She then looked up to see Sakura with a pink backpack with two straps, "So… nice backpack!"

"Thanks," said Natsuki, "I even got this orange book to help us along our journey. It cost me nothing!"

Sakura looked at it. The book was titled:

**The Idiots Guide to the Kanto Region**

Sakura looked at Natsuki, "Really?"

Natsuki giggled, "Yuppers. I can't wait to head on to their Pokemon Gym!"

Sakura looked at her and then turned to the idiots guide. The region map was set from west to east as Sakura turned the pages. She looked at the Viridian City Gym, "Um, would you like to look at this?"

"Why?" asked Natsuki, putting her feet on the bed.

"It doesn't say anything about an active Pokemon Gym in this city!" said Sakura.

"What?" asked Natsuki, looking at the book.

"The Viridian City Pokemon Gym is a ground-type Pokemon gym. The gym leader is unknown and yet no one has seen him in twenty years. That gym is considered to be abandoned," said Natsuki, "Abandoned?"

"Yep," said Sakura, closing the book.

Natsuki looked at Sakura and then turned to the window. She then looked at Sakura, "Why don't we go to the abandoned gym?"

Sakura looked at her, "No. Our orders were to stay in the Pokemon Center."

Natsuki looked at Sakura, "We're in a different world and we have Pokemon. This should not be a problem. Come!"

Sakura sighed as she took out her black fingerless gloves with pink Poke Balls on them. She grabbed her backpack and turned toward Natsuki, "Let's go!"

"We don't need our bags!" said Natsuki.

"Okay, so when your Pokemon is gone for the count," said Sakura, "You'll know why."

Natsuki sighed as she grabbed her backpack. She walked out of the room and followed Sakura.

Outside, the Boukenger male trainers were observing the city. Souta was learning about status and how Pokemon can be affected. Masumi was observing another battle. However, for Eiji he was at the western point of the Viridian City entry point.

"So, this route leads to the Pokemon league," said Eiji, "I wonder what could be here?"

Suddenly, he felt somebody poke him. He turned around to see a teenager with black silky hair and he had a purple collared t-shirt with white jeans and brown shoes.

"Excuse me, you are heading to Route 22?" asked the trainer.

"No, I was just observing. Why?" asked Eiji.

"Bullshit. How many badges do you have?" he asked.

"None," said Eiji.

The trainer rolled his eyes, "You need at least seven to eight badges before you settle into the Indigo Plateau, novice."

"Novice?" asked Eiji, "What are you talking about?"

The trainer chuckled, "Well, I plan to be a number one Pokemon trainer."

Eiji looked at him and rolled his eyes, _'Like I have time to talk to him.' _

BoukenSilver started walking away, heading toward Viridian City. However, the trainer looked at him, "I challenge you to a battle."

Eiji looked up and turned around, "Excuse me?"

The teenager laughed, "No one just leaves. Newbie, you're going down! Go, Spearow!"

He released a Poke Ball from his waist. A white light flashed out from the balls and the brown avian Pokemon stood up. It had a rough beak and pink talons.

"Spearow?" asked Eiji, "Well… I guess talking out of it won't change your mind. Go, Eevee!"

He threw his Poke Ball out. The Poke Ball opened up, revealing the brown Pokemon with a cream-colored tip bushy tail and a cream-colored bushy collar.

"Wow," said the trainer, "That's quite sad that you have that."

Eiji looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"That's an Eevee: the Evolution Pokemon. You have no idea what it does. Do you?" he asked.

"I rather find out as I continue. Now, if we're going to battle, let's do it right now," said Eiji.

As the other male Boukenger were talking about what they have discovered. They couldn't help but listen to the commotion. The three male Boukenger headed over toward the battle. Eiji and this trainer known as Mike were battling in the city.

"Eiji's going to battle?" asked Souta.

Satoru sighed as he looked at it, "Eiji… do your best."

_**Battle Number 4:**_

_**Rival Mike vs. Boukenger Eiji**_

_**Spearow vs. Eevee**_

_**One on one battle with no time limit**_

Mike chuckled, "Spearow, use Peck!"

Spearow started flying across and aimed its beak at Eevee. It hit Eevee very hard in the neck.

"Eevee, ignore your pain!" yelled Eiji.

Masumi was standing from the sidelines, "Eiji, please tell me Eevee can attack!"

The crowd roared at Masumi, trying to tell him to stop giving Eiji new pointers. Eiji looked at Masumi and then at the battle scene, "Tackle attack!"

Eevee tackled Spearow in the chest. Spearow yelled as it fell down on the dirt.

"Use Leer!" yelled Mike.

Spearow eyed at him dangerously. Eevee yelled as a green beam surrounded him. His defense was lowered.

"Tackle him!" yelled Eiji.

Eevee tackled Spearow again.

"PECK!" yelled Mike.

Spearow swooped down to aim his beak at Eevee. Eevee quickly dashed to the left as it nosedived into the ground. Eevee turned around again.

"Tackle!" yelled Eiji.

Suddenly, the Eevee started driving full force that Spearow flipped backwards and landed on the ground from the harsh impact. Spearow's eyes rolled behind his head as he moaned in pain.

"Spearow," said Mike, upset at what happened, "Wait a minute! That's unfair! A fluke!"

Satoru looked at Mike as he stepped forward with the other Boukenger behind him. Satoru shook his head, "Mike, you may not like what I said… but if a Pokemon faints, it's unable to battle. It's not all about strength!"

Mike growled as he pointed at Eiji, "I am heading to Pewter City, so I can train to be the hardest trainer. I'm joining the Kanto League so when I see you there, I can tear you to pieces!"

He yelled as he walked toward the Pokemon Center in an angry mood. The crowd left and Eevee rushed up toward Eiji. BoukenSilver turned toward Mike and then at Eevee, "We'll see. I may want to join this league too."

"Great, then let's go to the league, it is right there!" said Satoru, pointing to it.

Masumi looked at him and cleared his throat, "Read the sign on the left hand side."

The Boukenger headed toward the wooden sign on the left. It said:

**Route 22 is a Restricted Area. Only trainers with seven or eight badges must be in this area. There are checkpoints from Route 22 to Route 23 toward the stadium. You must have your Trainer ID with you and the badges as proof.**

Satoru sighed, "Yeah, right. So, we have to go battle around the world to receive gym badges?"

"Yep," said a voice. The rangers turned to see a police officer with a hand out to them, "I need to see your Boulder Badge."

"Boulder Badge?" asked Satoru, "We don't have badges."

"Well, I'm sorry," said the police officer, "You can't pass here."

Satoru looked at him and then at what he said, "The Boulder Badge: Where can we get it?"

"The Boulder Badge can be retrieved in Pewter City," said the police officer.

"Pewter City?" asked Souta, looking at the map. He stood in shock as he looked at the road north of him, "It's going to take DAYS to get to Pewter!"

Masumi sighed, "Well, we might as well get ready to go."

Satoru nodded. He then turned toward the sun that was already setting in the west. He then turned to the other Boukenger, "Let's see what the girls are up to."

Meanwhile, the girls were walking in the forest in Viridian City. The two of them stopped. In front of them was a gym that featured Roman architecture with pillars coming down to the entrance. However, it looked musty and dirty. They saw a green sign that said:

**VIRIDIAN CITY POKEMON GYM**

"Okay," said Sakura, scared out of her mind, "I think you are a bit crazy!"

Natsuki nodded, "I know. Now, come on!"

The two of them started walking on to the platform. They opened the golden doors that stood there. It was dark and scary. The trainers were looking around as they saw what was there. It was a golden battlefield with the lights still on.

"This is a weird place," said Sakura, "But, nobody's here…"

Suddenly, they heard the sound of something weird. They kept walking closer and closer into the stadium. Suddenly, they gasped as the lights turned out. The rangers looked at each other as they heard the sound of:

"_GAASTLY!"_

The two rangers screamed.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

_**Next Chapter, the Male Boukenger learn of the Viridian City Gym. Meanwhile, Sakura and Natsuki**__** are trapped seeing not also Gastly, but other wild Pokemon. What could go wrong on their next adventure?**_

**Chapter 5: Wild Frenzy**


	5. A Gastly Encounter

A/N: Here's Chapter 5! Enjoy! And I have changed it to a different title. It's known as A Gastly Encounter

**Badges: **0

**Location: **Viridian City

**Characters:**

Eiji- Eevee

Masumi- Bulbasaur

Sakura- Squirtle

Souta- Nidoran (male)

Natsuki- Pikachu

Satoru- Charmander

* * *

_Last time, if you can recall, the Boukenger were sent from their world into the world of Pokemon. They met Professor Oak, who looked EXACTLY like Makino-sensei. They received their Pokemon and then continued on to Viridian City. However, they stopped at an outpost. Gai told them that the Negative sent them in the game and that they have to battle to get out. That's what they plan to do. They arrive to Viridian City and Eiji battles an edgy trainer. Meanwhile, Sakura and Natsuki explore the abandoned Viridian City Gym… and they are looking at a Gastly Encounter!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Gastly Encounter**

Natsuki and Sakura froze in silence as they looked at the gym area. It was dark, and the only thing that was there was a golden battlefield with cracks on either side. Debris was on the ceiling as well. So, the main question was: What were they going to say? What were they going to do? They were just screaming as they stood in the abandoned gym. The gym literally had nobody inside and there was a loud voice yelling 'GASTLY'. Of course this wouldn't be a great time for them to stay. They quickly, without hesitation, ran away. They jumped through the golden gates and they were running on the white platform, scared of what was going on.

"No way," said Sakura, running, "Nobody should be in that gym."

"I know," said Natsuki, out of breath, "We can stop… running now."

The two of them stopped running as they turned back toward the gym.

"The next time we go to a haunted place, I will literally wring your neck," said Sakura, pointing at her with an angry look.

"Alright, fine. Now, let's keep moving," said Natsuki.

The two Boukengers started heading back toward the Pokemon Center. The two rangers walked through the glass doors and headed toward the lobby. They walked up the stairs and headed into the bedroom. However, they noticed Satoru and the other guys sitting there as well.

"Hey," said Satoru, looking at them.

"Hi," said the girls.

"We were just about to go out and search for you," said Masumi.

"Really?" asked Natsuki, looking at the sky, "Well, it was just about to get dark anyway."

Souta looked at her with a puzzled expression, "What were you doing while we were gone?"

"Nothing," said Sakura, "We were just exploring around town."

Natsuki smiled as she looked at Sakura, "Yeah. We even bought the Idiot's Guide to the Kanto Region!"

Satoru noticed the book and snatched it from Natsuki's grasp. A yellow bookmark appeared in a page. He opened it to the Viridian Gym page. He looked at her, "Did you guys get a gym badge?"

Sakura looked at him, "No. We went to the Viridian City Gym to see what was there and why it was abandoned. We got scared by some Ghost Pokémon that lurked around in the area."

"Ghosts?" asked Masumi, "Ha. Dude, seriously! Ghosts are not real in the world of Pokemon."

"Do you want to see for yourself?" asked Natsuki, looking at Masumi with a dangerous look, "Look, I play Pokemon when you guys are out chasing for Precious and I know what types there are. Yes, there are such types as Ghost types. It was a Gastly."

"Well," said Satoru, "We need to lure him out."

"I wouldn't dare do that," said Natsuki, looking at him, "I get spooked of Ghosts. That's why I don't catch them."

"Well, maybe if we can get this creature to come out, maybe the gym can be left to just be a relic for people to visit and not just some haunted gym," said Sakura.

Meanwhile, Questers Gai and Rei were in Viridian City with their Pokemon. Their job was to eliminate the Boukenger. They looked around in surprise as they saw the green city.

"So, Viridian City?" asked Gai as he looked around the beautiful city, "Interesting."

"I sense they're here. Eiji's scent is strong," said Rei.

The two of them headed down toward the city. Rei chuckled as he took out his Poke Ball, "You know it was great we captured these poison types. They won't have any idea on what to do!"

"I don't know. Yellow seems to know more about this world," said Gai, "Let's keep moving. Hopefully, Gajah captures somebody by now from the sentai world!"

* * *

**1987…**

The Maskman were sitting down as they were having their daily breakfast. It was also another day for them as they started to talk about what they were going to do.

"So, what are we doing today?" asked Takeru, Red Mask as he sat down eating a big breakfast.

"I don't know," said Haruka, Yellow Mask, "More training?"

Suddenly, the lights started flashing. The rangers yelled as they saw a purple glow came down from the ceiling. Gajah yelled as he walked toward Kenta, Black Mask. Kenta yelled as he tried to kick him out. But, suddenly Gajah released purple shockwaves. He yelled as he disappeared.

"You will never find him," he said, "Have fun!"

Haruka and Takeru dashed toward him. But, Gajah disappeared. Akira and Momoko turned to each other and they headed toward the other rangers.

"This is not good!" said Momoko, Pink Mask.

"Where would he go that we could not find him?" asked Akira, Blue Mask.

Takeru looked at the others. They went to their chief: Chief Sugata.

* * *

**Negative Syndicate…**

Makino was looking at them with an upset look. He turned to his left. He saw Kenta being dragged into the cage that Makino was trapped in.

"So," said Kenta, "How did you wind up in this mess?"

"You're telling me?" asked Makino.

Suddenly, they laughed as Gajah laughed, "We found our Pewter Gym leader. The Boukenger will be obliterated in this game after all!"

"Pewter Gym leader?" asked Kenta, turning to Makino. Makino looked at him, "We were sent to Negative's lair. And we are in this video game too, replacing the characters with our DNA."

"Negative Syndicate?" asked Kenta.

"I guess I need to explain," said Makino.

Makino explained everything to Kenta. Kenta was astonished that they were sent to a different world and yet, they were going to be used. However, the main question was… how many people will they pull?

"Let's just hope," said Makino, "Hope that the rangers defeat this wretched game and get back so they can destroy Negative Syndicate."

Kenta nodded, "You and me both."

* * *

**Back in the game/anime world…**

The rangers arrived at the gym. Amazed by its structure, Satoru was surprised it was abandoned.

"So, this used to be one of the Kanto Pokemon Gyms. Let's go inside," he said.

They walked toward the golden doors that stood in front of him. Satoru pulled the door open toward the Boukenger and they went inside. The six rangers were walking down the main corridor. With Satoru's flashlight that he bought, he saw some debris had fallen. Then again, the Viridian City Gym hasn't been used in so long. It was an old structure. They then walked into an open area. It was a brown stadium with white lines surrounding the battlefield. It even had two Poke Balls on either side as they entered. Souta walked over to them and he read them.

"It seems to me that these names here were the ones who defeated the gym leader," said Souta, "His name is… Giovanni."

"Giovanni of Team Rocket," said Natsuki, "Hmm… this is weird."

Satoru turned toward Natsuki as she looked around with the others. Eiji and Masumi were walking in the area as they saw something fall.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'm trying not to believe it," said Masumi.

The rangers stood together as they heard the sounds of ghosts. Natsuki pointed at the black pokemon with purple gas.

"Gastly," she said softly.

Gastly nodded as he licked his tongue at Natsuki. She shuddered as the gas Pokemon started twirling around her. Satoru looked at it, "It looks awesome."

Suddenly, Gastly's eyes began to glow red as he turned to Satoru. Satoru watched as red beams came out of his eyes. Satoru yelled as he ducked, seeing the explosions around him. Natsuki was shocked as she activated her Pokedex.

"That was Night Shade," she said.

"Night Shade?" asked Satoru.

Natsuki sighed as she looked at him, "You must be lonely."

Satoru turned around, "No! Please make him faint."

Natsuki turned around as she smacked him across the face. Satoru felt the pain on his left cheek, "Shut up. He's coming with us!"

"And how are we supposed to do that?" asked Souta.

Natsuki sighed as she took out a red and white ball. She pressed the white button in the middle, enlarging it, "With this!"

She turned toward Gastly. The ball opened up and Gastly began to materialize into the ball. The ball closed and it dimmed. They waited a couple of minutes. There was a moment of silence. There was no laughter.

"You can capture Pokemon?" asked Satoru.

"Yeah," she said, "However, six Pokemon can be with you."

"Only six?" asked Souta. He sighed as he looked at her, "Man… what happens to the others."

"Do you really think I know?" asked Natsuki.

The Boukenger looked at her. Obviously, she knew everything about the world of Pokemon. She might as well tell them what she knew. However, usually the Pokemon go into the PC after they carry them. This was a whole different scenario.

"Well," said Natsuki, "I say we get some sleep."

"Why?" asked Satoru.

"Well, don't we need to start heading north? Pewter City is the next city ahead. We need to stock up on antidotes and stuff…" said Natsuki.

Souta looked at her, "What?"

"Trust me," said Natsuki, "The next couple of days we will be going into a dangerous forest crawling with… bugs."

Sakura turned around, "Bugs?"

Natsuki nodded, "Yuppers."

The Boukenger started walking the back the way they came. However, they meet Gai and Rei, who were standing outside at the door.

"Can you just give up?" asked Satoru, "We don't have time for this?"

"We decided to have some fun," said Gai, "Rei, let's go."

Natsuki stood up and Masumi stood next to her, "Let's go, Natsuki."

"Okay, Masumi," she said.

Both released Poke Balls on both sides. Bulbasaur and Pikachu were released and Koffing was released. Next to him, a purple and yellow striped snake appeared.

"Ekans!" yelled Rei, "Hee… hee…"

_**Battle Situation**_

_**Questers Gai and Rei vs. Boukenger Masumi and Natsuki**_

_**Gai's Koffing and Rei's Ekans vs Masumi's Bulbasaur and Natsuki's Pikachu**_

_**Battle Begin!**_

"Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed!" said Masumi.

The bulb Pokemon released a yellow seed that exploded into a net of vines. It trapped Koffing. Koffing yelled a little bit as he felt the powerful energy. Natsuki turned around.

"He's a poison type. It won't affect him as much," she said.

Masumi sighed, "Oh."

"Ekans, use Poison Sting on Pikachu!" yelled Rei.

Rei laughed as Ekans started releasing white needles. Pikachu started dodging the white needles.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Wave!" yelled Natsuki.

Pikachu turned around and released yellow jolt at Ekans. Ekans yelled as he stood still, paralyzed from the attack. Ekans then released a white stinger at Pikachu. Pikachu yelled as he felt woozy.

"What's with Pikachu?" asked Masumi.

"Poisoned," she said, "I got to return it… Pikachu, return at once!"

Rei turned around with Gai looking at Natsuki. She returned Pikachu to her Poke Ball. Rei looked at her, "You have no Pokemon."

"As a matter of fact, I do. Ever heard of Poke Balls? Gastly, come on out!" she yelled.

The Poke Ball was released and Gastly appeared. Gastly turned around and winked at Natsuki. Natsuki nodded and Masumi turned to her. The Questers were stunned at her.

_**Battle Situation**_

_**Gai's Koffing and Rei's Ekans vs Masumi's Bulbasaur and Natsuki's Gastly**_

_**Battle Begin!**_

Masumi turned to Bulbasaur, "Tackle Ekans, now!"

Ekans was pummeled by Bulbasaur's Tackle attack. Gai turned toward Koffing. He was free of Leech Seed for the moment.

"Koffing, use Tackle on Bulbasaur!" yelled Gai.

Natsuki turned around and winked at Masumi. Masumi turned around, "Bulbasaur, stand your ground."

"Gastly, move in front of Bulbasaur!" yelled Natsuki.

Gastly moved in front of Bulbasaur. As Koffing hit Gastly, he went through and landed on the ground. Gastly floated in the air. He laughed as he turned toward Gai.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"It's quite simple. Ghost types have no effect against normal. Night Shade!" she yelled.

Suddenly, red beams came out of Gastly's eyes, making Koffing faint. Koffing yelled as he fell down and landed toward the sky. Ekans turned around, horrified. He went back into the Poke Ball.

"No," said Rei.

The two trainers looked at the Questers, "Plan to surrender? Or are you going to tell the others that you suck at battling?" asked Natsuki.

The two trainers yelled. Suddenly, Pikachu came out of its Poke Ball, still poisoned.

"Would you like to do the honors of sending them OUT of this dimension?" asked Natsuki.

Pikachu nodded and released a Thundershock. The two Questers were then sent into space. The six trainers looked at each other. However, Natsuki healed Pikachu with an Antidote and hugged Pikachu and Gastly licked her. Sakura sighed as she observed, "You know, Natsuki. You make a great trainer."

Natsuki smiled, "Thanks. But, I'm sure exhausted. What about you?"

Both Pokemon nodded. She smiled as the two Pokemon followed her to the Pokemon Center. The others followed.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

The rangers were walking on a brown path that was covered with forests beyond belief. They were looking around as they saw Viridian City behind them. As they kept walking into the grasslands, they then saw the road led into a field of trees that were tall and windy.

"What is this?" asked Satoru.

Natsuki turned to him. A brown sign stood next to them.

"Route 2: Viridian City to Pewter City. Viridian Forest Ahead," she read out loud.

"Viridian Forest?" asked Sakura.

"It's a forest that is actually a maze. Trainers find a difficult time to get through it," she said.

"We'll have no problem," said Satoru, "Boukenger, attack!"

He snapped his fingers. The rangers nodded as they walked into the Viridian Forest. Little did they know that their next adventure is coming around the corner.

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**The Boukenger walk in the forest trying to find their way out, and yet, they were entitled to meet bugs beyond belief. Can Satoru and the others get out before they get bugged to give up?**_

**Chapter 6: Attack of the Bug Pokemon **

A/N: Please review, if you can.


	6. The Bug Catcher

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

NOTE: I am also going to use Pokedex entries from video games, anime/manga and stuff. So, I don't own those entries. I'm using them to help my story for resources. =D

* * *

**Badges: **0

**Location: **Viridian Forest

**Characters:**

Eiji- Eevee

Masumi- Bulbasaur

Sakura- Squirtle

Souta- Nidoran (male)

Natsuki- Pikachu, Gastly

Satoru- Charmander

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Bug Catcher**

Daylight was enveloping the whole entire forest as the Boukenger continued on their journey. The sound of Butterfree caused Sakura to stop and look up. The blue skies were shining down on the beautiful trees in the area. The Viridian Forest, as they heard from the Kanto Guide was a well preserved area that was filled with bugs. However, even with the beautiful trees in the way and the path out, it seemed beautiful. Especially, to BoukenPink, who was sitting next to a tree with a camera she bought from the Viridian City mart.

"Beautiful," she said, smiling, "Isn't that awesome, Satoru-san?"

She looked to see Satoru look straight through the trees. She walked toward him and began to wave her arms, "Oh, Satoru? Are you even listening to me?"

Satoru turned around as he pointed to a yellow caterpillar with a white stinger, looking at him seriously. It had black beady eyes and had pink feet along its body. Natsuki looked at it as she activated her Pokedex.

"That's a Weedle," said Natsuki, pointing to it.

Satoru turned around, "A Weedle? Hmmm…."

He took out his Pokedex and it activated. A picture of Weedle appeared.

_**Pokedex #13: Weedle- The Poison Pin Pokemon (courtesy of the Pokemon series)**_

_**The stinger on this Pokémon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts. Exercise extreme caution.**_

Natsuki looked at it, "It's true. It's half Poison and half Bug."

Satoru turned toward Natsuki, "Well, then that's good. I am going to capture it!"

The rangers looked at Satoru as he released Charmander. The other rangers watched as the wild battle began. Weedle started lunging with its stinger heading toward Charmander.

"Poison Sting!" said Natsuki.

"Charmander, Ember!" yelled Satoru.

Charmander released a flame attack before it impaled him with the stinger. The Pokemon fell down and nearly fainted. It started to run away.

"No way," he said, throwing an empty Poke Ball. The ball hit Weedle and it captured him in this tiny ball. It started wiggling. The other rangers watched as it moved back and forth and from side to side. After a couple of times, it stopped wiggling. It stood there for a couple of minutes. Sakura was impressed as Satoru picked up the Poke Ball, "I caught a Weedle!" he said, smiling, "Awesome! What do you think?"

Natsuki turned to him, "That is a weak Pokemon! It only knows how to Poison others!"

Satoru turned around, "What? You mean I caught a dinky Pokemon?"

Sakura turned around, "Well, wait a minute… Natsuki… doesn't it get stronger with new moves?"

"Not exactly," she said, "However, Weedle is considered to be the quickest Pokemon to evolve."

"Evolve?" asked Satoru.

Natsuki nodded, "Yup. Trust me!"

She then turned around to see a big whirlwind come toward them. The rangers dodged it as it hit a tree branch. They turned to see a group of Butterfree and Beedrill around them.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura.

Natsuki turned around as she flipped her Pokedex. She gasped, "Well, that's Weedle's evolved form… Beedrill and Butterfree… the evolved version of another Pokemon that lurks around here."

Souta turned around, "Well, then what are those on the trees?"

The rangers turned around to see yellow cocoons and green cocoons that were shaped like the crescent moon.

"Metapod and Kakuna! The pre-evolved form of both Beedrill and Metapod. I think they are mad because you caught their Weedle, chief," said Natsuki, "The Weedle is the basic form of the Beedrill!"

"I'm guessing that explains why there's a whole army of Weedle and the green worms," said Sakura, "Known as Caterpie."

The Boukenger were surprised to see every bug Pokemon with their attacks ready. The rangers nodded as they grabbed Poke Balls.

"Go, Squirtle!" yelled Sakura.

"Go, Nidoran!" yelled Souta.

"Go, Eevee!" yelled Eiji.

"Bulbasaur, show them!" said Masumi.

"Pikachu, you're up!" said Natsuki.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of footsteps. They turned around to see a trainer wearing a green t-shirt with white pants. He had a brown hat and a net behind him, "That was wrong, poachers!"

The rangers turned around as they looked at him. His facial expressions told them to come with him right away. The Bug Pokemon began to back off. The rangers sighed as they followed them to the brown house. The Boukenger sat down as he looked at them. He shook his head.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to capture and use Pokemon for cash?" asked the Bug Catcher.

"No, we are just traveling trainers," said Satoru.

He slammed his arms on the table. He shook his head, "I don't believe so."

Sakura turned to him, "He speaks the truth. We were heading to Pewter City and we found this road that led here."

"Well, you could've taken Route 2 around the forest," he said sternly.

Natsuki looked at him with an attitude. Her arms were across her chest as she breathed in a huge sigh, "Sorry if we were walking in the forest and Satoru caught a wild Weedle from YOUR wild preserve."

The Bug Catcher looked at him. He pointed at Satoru, "Then, I, Bug Catcher John, challenge him to a battle."

"SAY WHAT?" yelled the Boukenger.

John looked at them with anger. With a soft voice, he said, "I don't believe you."

He stood up from the table and turned to BoukenRed, "If you say who you say you are, then YOU should be able to beat me. Let's go."

Satoru looked at him and then turned toward the other Boukengers. There faces of expression were quite clear that he needed to battle him. Satoru then turned toward the Bug Catcher, "Fine."

The two trainers walked out of the cabin. They were engulfed in an area full of trees. The two trainers took out a Poke Ball from each of their hands. It was time to battle.

"Go, Kakuna!" yelled the Bug Catcher.

The Poke Ball opened up to reveal a yellow cone-shaped Pokemon that was a cocoon. It also had black, piercing triangular eyes. Satoru looked at it.

"Uh, what is that?" asked Satoru.

"That's Kakuna," said Natsuki, taking out her Pokedex. An image of Kakuna appeared.

_**Pokedex #14: Kakuna- The Cocoon Pokemon: Kakuna remains virtually immobile as it clings to a tree. However, on the inside, it is extremely busy as it prepares for its coming **__**evolution**__**. This is evident from how hot the shell becomes to the touch. It evolves to Beedrill…**_

Souta looked at Natsuki's Pokedex, "It can evolve into those menacing bees?"

Natsuki nodded, "Yep."

Satoru nodded, "Well, since it seems that you sent out a cocoon, I am going to send out a type advantage. Charmander, let's go!"

He threw his Poke Ball out. The ball opened up and Charmander revealed. It jumped for joy as it stood ready for battle.

_**Battle Number 5:**_

_**Bug Catcher John vs. Boukenger Satoru**_

_**John's Kakuna vs Satoru's Charmander**_

_**Free battle… no time limit**_

"Charmander, use Ember!" yelled Satoru.

Charmander released a flame attack. Bug Catcher John laughed, "I know about bugs, dude. Kakuna, dodge!"

Suddenly, Kakuna jumped up toward the left and landed on the ground, standing, "Now, String Shot!"

Satoru turned around to see Kakuna release a string of sticky web stuff around Charmander. Charmander yelled as he stuck in the webs.

"Ember!" yelled Satoru.

The Pokemon couldn't release it. It kept yelling as he was stuck in the webs. Bug Catcher John laughed, "You may have taught it a sweet move, but from what I see… he isn't ready to battle."

Satoru grumbled. The Boukenger were astonished that Kakuna had the power to do it. Satoru sighed as he began to think. However, the main important part was taking Charmander out of battle.

"Charmander, return!" yelled Satoru.

The ball pulled Charmander back into the ball. The ball closed and Satoru took out another Pokemon, "Weedle, come out!"

The Poke Ball was released. Weedle appeared on the ground. It snorted. Bug Catcher John laughed, "So, that's the one you illegally caught. Well, let's see what happens when Kakuna uses its Bug Bite attack!"

Kakuna went to bite him. Weedle dodged it as Kakuna hit the ground. Satoru looked at him, "Well, if it can Harden and use Bug Bite… and jump… Weedle, use String Shot!"

Weedle started using String Shot. Kakuna jumped up, making Weedle miss. Weedle watched as it started heading toward him with his bottom tip turning white.

"Poison Sting!" yelled Natsuki.

Satoru nodded, "NOW!"

Weedle used String Shot. Its powerful web trapped Kakuna's cocoon. Kakuna fell down and landed on the ground… hard. Kakuna yelled as he closed his eyes. Bug Catcher John raised his hand, "Stop the match!"

Satoru turned around and looked at him. John looked at Satoru with anguish, "You… are the real deal. I'm sorry."

Satoru smiled as he stretched his hand out. John looked at him. Satoru smiled, "I understand. You have a strong Kakuna there."

John smiled, "Thanks… hmm. What's with your Weedle?"

Satoru looked at Weedle. It started spraying String Shot mist all over him. The rangers were shocked as it evolved into Kakuna. Next to the other rangers, the Kakuna that was attacked by String Shot closed its eyes. The back of Kakuna closed and a bee came out of the Kakuna. Beedrill arrived and it came toward John with a smile.

"Wow, double evolution," said Eiji, "Interesting."

John smiled, "Well, anyway. Would you guys like to get out of here?"

The rangers nodded. John smiled as he pointed north, "If you take that route, you will most likely go straight toward Pewter City."

"Pewter City?" asked Natsuki, "Really?"

John nodded, "Yep. Good luck guys. Especially you, Satoru."

Satoru nodded, "Understandable, Bug Catcher John."

The six Boukenger waved goodbye as they headed north of the forest. The rangers were walking through the thickets of the area. They haven't encountered any Bug Pokemon as they walked toward the area. For Satoru, he was surprised to see none of them here.

"Interesting," said Sakura, "Look at the area of where we are."

Natsuki nodded as she looked at the ceiling. It was covered in trees, "I guess we are in the middle of the forest. If we follow John's advice, we may be able to plop right out of the forest. So… I have an idea."

The Boukenger nodded, "Since Satoru and I have two Pokemon, why don't you guys capture Pokemon too?"

Eiji looked at Natsuki, "Let me tell you something. After seeing Beedrill and Butterfree, bugs aren't my specialty."

Souta nodded in response, "I agree."

Sakura sighed as she took out something from her backpack. It was a pink perfume spray that she accidentally sprayed as she was looking for her Poke Balls. She heard something squeak. She turned around in response. She gasped. It was a Caterpie. It was running around and hugging her. Sakura looked at it as it kept rubbing on her ankle.

"He's so weird," said Sakura, "I don't even know if it's a male!"

She removed herself and hid in the trees. Caterpie stood there with concern. Sakura sighed as she took out a Poke Ball. She threw it at Caterpie. Caterpie decided to stay in it.

"You just captured a Caterpie," said Masumi, laughing, "And it loved you."

Sakura looked at him, "Don't push it."

Masumi nodded. The rangers decided to keep moving. Hours have passed and the only thing that was caught was a Caterpie and a Weedle. However, the other Boukenger decided to wait to get another one when they could. It was around dusk. The sun was shining to the west now. The night sky was coming toward them. Sakura sighed as she looked at the other rangers.

"I guess… we need to stop for the night," said Sakura.

Satoru sighed, "We don't have sleeping bags."

Sakura looked at Satoru with a look of excitement as she started running. She could see the sun setting on one side and a path that was heading straight toward two huge boulders. There was also another path that came from the side and it connected. Satoru then saw a huge brown wooden sign edged into the fork.

**Route 2:**

**Pewter City: 10 Miles Northbound  
Viridian Forest: .25 Miles Southbound  
Diglett's Cave: 2 miles Eastbound**

Satoru laughed as he saw the brown sign, "Wow, I guess we'll walk until we can't see anymore."

Souta nodded, "Yeah, those boulders seem to be very far away."

Masumi nodded, "Who cares? We made it out of the Viridian Forest. We're going to Pewter City!"

Natsuki nodded, "Well, onward."

The Boukenger continue north toward the city. This brings the rangers one step closer to victory.

* * *

**Negative Syndicate…**

Kenta was poked twice in the left arm as his blood sample was taken. He fell down next to Makino.

"They are fierce," he said, rubbing his arm.

They put the blood sample into this mechanical generator. The generator activated and it began spinning with the blood sample. A game sprite of Brock appeared and it materialized into Kenta in his Black Mask uniform, without the helmet.

"Now, they will be dealing with Black Mask of Pewter City," said Gajah.

Makino looked at him. Kenta watched as his body was sent to the Pewter Gym. Kenta was astonished, "I hope the rangers do defeat me. So, that way, they can get on with this journey."

* * *

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**The rangers arrive in Pewter City. Satoru decides to take the Kanto League Challenge. When he arrives, he faces Brock… or Kenta? Can the rangers defeat the sentai leader to move on? **_

**Chapter 7: The Rock Solid Pokemon Trainer**


	7. The Rock Solid Pokemon Trainer

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Chapter 7 here we go!

* * *

**Location: Pewter City**

**Badges: 0**

**Pokemon:**

**Eiji: Eevee**

**Masumi: Bulbasaur**

**Sakura: Squirtle, Caterpie**

**Souta: Nidoran (male)**

**Natsuki: Pikachu, Gastly**

**Satoru: Charmander, Kakuna**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Rock Solid Pokemon Trainer**

The sun already set and the rangers were heading down a dark path that led to Pewter City. The street lights were guiding them as they were heading toward the main city. Satoru sighed as he looked at the city. Most of the city was surrounded by boulders.

"What's with the rocks around this place?" asked Satoru.

"Don't you know that this town is known as 'The Stone Gray City'?" asked Natsuki.

"Say what?" asked Sakura, "This town is made out of-."

"Stone," a voice said.

The Boukenger turned around to see a person looking at them. He wore a green hoodie with white pants. He had a shelf full of rocks and big boulders.

"This town has been famous for stone. That's why it is called Pewter City," he said in a low voice.

Satoru turned toward the seller, "Interesting. Hey, I have a question. Do you know where the Pokemon Center is? We've been traveling all day."

The guy nodded as he pointed down the road, "As you can see, the road down there leads to the Pokemon Center. They close in ten minutes. You better hurry before you don't have a place to sleep tonight. There's also a hotel."

"But, we don't have money for a hotel," said Masumi, "Let's hit it guys."

The Boukenger nodded as they bowed to the merchant. They were heading toward the Pokemon Center as quickly as they could. As they went through the glass doors, they saw Nurse Joy ready to lock it.

"May I help you?" she asked, "We're closed."

"We just got here. We need a place to stay," said Satoru.

Nurse Joy nodded as she took out the three room keys, "Upstairs and to the right. Be quiet, people are sleeping. Do you have any Pokemon for me to heal?"

The rangers nodded as they took out their Pokemon and placed them on trays. Nurse Joy nodded as she went to the back, "They'll be rested up in the morning. You guys have a great night. Get some sleep."

Satoru nodded, "Team, let's go."

The Boukenger nodded as they walked up the stairs. They headed into the cabins. Satoru and Masumi in one room, where as Eiji and Souta got another room, and as for Sakura and Natsuki, they got a room. In Satoru's bedroom, Masumi was wearing a black t-shirt with white shorts as he read a book. He looked up as he saw Satoru wearing black shorts and nothing else. He grabbed his red t-shirt from the dresser and closed the door.

"Hey," said Masumi, "You should try this."

Satoru looked at him, "Try what? Our mission is to get home."

Masumi laughed, "Well, doesn't this game have gym challenges?"

Satoru looked at Masumi, "I don't play those games. You know that."

Masumi looked at Satoru and sighed, "Well, what if I told you that the Pokemon League Kanto Challenge starts with this gym?"

"What?" asked Satoru, looking at him, taking the book, "Pewter City Gym: Brock? He seems to be well put."

"You should go for it," he said.

Satoru looked at him, "If you want to then go ahead. But, I am not fighting him."

Masumi looked at Satoru, "Come on, Chief."

Satoru looked at Masumi as he went to pull the covers over him. He reached for the lamp and turned it off, "I'll think about it."

Masumi nodded as he stretched out in the bed. He turned off the lights and the room was dark. The two of them drifted off into a deep sleep.

In the girls room, Natsuki and Sakura were sitting down with their feet in tubs of hot water. Sakura looked at the Kanto Guide that Natsuki got, "You know, I think we all should do this challenge."

"Nah, maybe one per region," said Natsuki, "Brock's Pokemon have to rest. I don't think the six of us consecutively can do that."

"Well, I vote Chief going into the gym challenge here," said Sakura.

"You know, so will I," said Natsuki, "It would be fun."

Sakura giggled, "Yeah. Now, come on. We need sleep."

Natsuki nodded as the two of them lay on the bed with the covers over them. It was going to be a beautiful sleep for them. Souta and Eiji in the next room decided to fall asleep immediately. The moon was watching them from high above.

* * *

**Negative Syndicate**

Kenta was struggling as Gajah's grunts were sending him on this silver teleporter like device. He yelled as he was thrown in there. He tried to get out, but a blue force field came out of it.

"Meditation!" he yelled.

As he went to meditate, purple light emanated from his fists. But, the energy reflected back at him. Kenta looked at what was going on. Ryuuwon laughed as he pulled the trigger, "Have fun playing Brock."

Kenta yelled as he teleported into the video game.

"Have fun," he said, "He will still be there."

Makino shook his head, "You can't do this to us!"

"Oh, more people will be coming," said Gajah, petting Makino's head, "Don't worry!"

* * *

**Back in the Game…**

Satoru yawned as he was walking down the stairs. He noticed Charmander and Kakuna, ready and willing to go.

"You guys ready to go explore again?" he asked.

Charmander and Kakuna nodded as they jumped toward him. Nurse Joy giggled as she turned to Satoru, "You have two good Pokemon. You should always keep them in shape like this."

"Thanks," said Satoru, "I have a question."

The other Boukenger were coming down the stairs as Satoru approached the counter top. They watched as Satoru was given directions to somewhere. Satoru smiled and said thanks to the nurse as he headed out the door.

"Where was he going?" asked Sakura.

Nurse Joy turned around, "Well, he's going to the Pewter Gym."

The five of them had looks of amazement as they followed out the glass doors. They were looking over the hedges as they saw Satoru walked toward a huge building that was made ENTIRELY out of stone. In black letters it said, 'PEWTER GYM' on it.

"That's the gym," said Masumi, "AKASHI!"

The five of them were running up toward Satoru as he turned toward them. Natsuki looked at him, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Satoru looked at her, "Because I decided to go battle. I'm an explorer, but I might as well try the challenge."

"Don't you understand that you NEED to TRAIN?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Satoru.

"GYM BATTLES ARE TOUGHER THAN TRAINER BATTLES!" yelled Natsuki. Satoru jumped up in response from her yelling.

"Relax," he said.

"I will," said Natsuki, "But, let Sakura or Masumi go."

"Nope. I'm doing this myself," said Satoru, "You are more than welcome to watch."

"Yeah," said Sakura, "Fine."

Satoru smiled as the Boukenger reached the wooden doors. As the doors opened, they saw a dark field. The lights kicked on with a rocky floor. There, a man stood there just wearing a green vest and black jeans. Masumi looked at him.

"That's Kenta: Black Mask from Maskman!" yelled Masumi.

"No," said Kenta, "I'm Brock. The Pewter City Gym Leader."

The Boukenger looked at each other and then turned to Kenta/Brock. He was pointing to Satoru, "You! You want to challenge me?"

"Well," said Satoru, "Yeah."

"This is not like trainer battles. There are special rules for gym matches," he said.

"Like what?" asked Satoru.

"2 Pokemon Each. No time limit," he said.

The rangers looked astonished at what he said. They couldn't believe he would say that. But, for Satoru, it made perfect sense, "Ready, when you are."

Suddenly, the stadium lights turned on. The rangers walked over and sat down while Satoru stood in the trainer's cockpit. Kenta laughed as he took out his Poke Ball, "Geodude, let's go!"

The Poke Ball opened up. Geodude was revealed. It was a stone monster with two arms and no legs. Sakura opened up her Pokedex.

_**Pokedex No. 074- Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks**_.

"Well," said Sakura, "What type is it?"

"Half Rock, Half Ground. That's why I asked one of you guys to challenge him," said Natsuki, pointing to Masumi and Sakura, "Satoru's Pokemon can't even lay a scratch on him."

"You mean… fire won't work?" asked Souta.

"Yeah," said Natsuki.

Souta sighed, "Let's just hope he wins based on luck."

"Luck?" asked Natsuki, rolling her eyes, "Type and level will rule, watch."

_**Battle Situation:**_

_**Gym Leader Brock (Kenta) vs. Boukenger Satoru**_

_**Brock's Geodude vs Satoru's Charmander**_

_**2-on-2! **_

_**Battle Begin**_

"Charmander, use Scratch," yelled Satoru.

The Charmander readied its claws as it went for Geodude. However, Brock watched as Geodude was scratched a little bit by Charmander. Brock chuckled as he looked at him.

"Stupid," he said, "Scratch is not effective. Geodude, use Tackle!"

"Geo-dude!" he replied as he tackled Charmander in the face. Charmander took a severe hit as it landed on the gym floor. The Boukenger stood up as Charmander rolled its eyes. It shook it off as it stood ready to finish battling.

"Ember!" yelled Satoru.

Charmander released a flash of flames at the rock type. Even though it had severe burns, it still was able to fight.

"Damn," said Souta.

"Use Tackle attack!" yelled Brock, pointing to Charmander. Satoru watched as Charmander was tackled by the powerful creature. However, Charmander released his flames by accident, not even asking to do so. Geodude was burnt to a crisp.

"Not bad," said the Boukenger.

"Thank you," said Satoru, "Now, his next Pokemon."

Brock recalled Geodude through his Poke Ball. He picked it up and looked at him, "Now, you will face the real challenge!"

"Real challenge?" asked Satoru, "Uh…"

"Go," said Brock, "ONIX!"

He released another Poke Ball. The Boukenger watched as a huge rock snake towered over them. He unleashed a mighty roar, which caused Satoru to look at him with worry. He took out his Pokedex, "Onix, huh?"

_**Pokedex No. 094- Onix: The Rock Snake Pokemon- Its large body is over 26 feet long. Despite its size, it can squirm its way through the ground at 50 mph.**_

"Is that true?" asked Satoru.

Brock nodded, "I'm afraid so…"

_**Battle Situation:**_

_**Brock's Onix vs. Satoru's Charmander**_

_**Battle Begin!**_

Charmander stared at the horrible Pokemon that was in front of him. Onix was waiting for it to move.

"Don't just sit there," said Sakura, "Attack!"

"It's huge," said Satoru, "Charmander, Ember!"

Charmander opened its mouth to release a couple of flames. Onix yelled as it felt the burning sensation. It actually felt great. Satoru gulped as he shook his head, "No way."

"Onix, Bind!" yelled Brock.

Quickly, Onix's tail wrapped around Charmander's body. Charmander yelled as it was being squeezed horribly. The rangers watched as Charmander rolled its eyes and landed on the floor.

"No way," said Satoru, "I lost Charmander?"

"Charmander's not dead," said Natsuki, "It just can't battle."

Satoru sighed as he looked at Charmander. Charmander said a couple of things and was still on the floor.

"Do you surrender?" yelled Brock.

Satoru looked at him and then looked at Kakuna's Poke Ball. Satoru shook his head and the other Boukenger watched.

"Yes," he said quietly.

Brock sighed as he returned Onix into his Poke Ball, "I would not come back until you trained your Pokemon. Charmander was lucky to beat Geodude, but Onix has been trained for tough challenges."

Satoru looked at him as Brock started walking away. The six trainers walked out the door in despair. Charmander was in Satoru's arms as they headed for the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**Negative Syndacite…**

Kenta was looking at himself on the screen as he saw the other rangers walk toward the Pokemon Center. He turned toward Gajah. Gajah started laughing, "For once, the Boukenger have been stopped by Brock. And since Satoru started, this will be quite a challenge."

Kenta looked at him and then turned to the screen, "Great."

* * *

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Satoru decides to train Charmander and Kakuna to the fullest without any help from the others. However, will his determination earn him entry into Kanto? And what do Eiji and Masumi find out when they see black soldiers? Find out!  
**_

**Chapter 8: Charmander's Secret Move **

A/N: Read and Review!!!


	8. Charmander's Secret Move

A/N: Here is Chapter 8! Enjoy!

**Location: **Pewter City

**Badges: **0

**Pokemon:**

**Eiji: **Eevee

**Masumi: **Bulbasaur

**Sakura: **Squirtle, Caterpie

**Souta: **Nidoran (male)

**Natsuki: **Pikachu, Gastly

**Satoru: **Charmander, Kakuna

_Last time, the Boukenger arrived at the Viridian Forest, where they got attacked by bugs and they met a Bug Catcher, who wanted to battle. Satoru and Sakura both get bug Pokemon before they leave for Pewter City. Pewter City is here and Satoru plans to defeat Brock. Negative Syndicate uses Kenta, the Black Mask of Maskman to pose as Brock to keep them in the game, just like Makino as Professor Oak. However, Satoru's loss was so great, will the Boukenger ever escape the video game world?_

**Chapter 8: Charmander's Secret Move**

The rangers sat in the Pokemon Center, waiting for Charmander to be healed. Satoru's Kakuna was sitting next to him, watching the procedure. Charmander suffered major bone fractures from Onix's Bind attack in the last gym battle. It would take a while.

"See?" asked Natsuki, "Charmander nearly died."

"You can calm down," said Souta.

Natsuki sighed as she looked at the red light that was posted on the wall, showing a procedure in progress. Satoru looked at it too as he sighed in response to what she said. They waited for hours on end as the lights were still flashing red.

"You know?" asked Masumi, "Me and Bulbasaur are going to take a walk. I'll see you later."

"Are you sure?" asked Eiji, "Would you like some company?"

"Sure," said Masumi as Eiji followed him outside. They walked through the silver glass doors and started heading to the right. Outside, the two of them were walking side by side with their Pokemon beside them. Bulbasaur and Eevee were having quite a conversation as the two Boukenger started having their own.

"Masumi, I have a question," said Eiji.

Masumi stopped and turned around to see BoukenSilver looking at the stars in the sky.

"Shoot," said Masumi.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" asked Eiji, "I mean…. You heard Oak or Makino or whoever he is. We have to go around the world of Pokemon. I don't know how we are going to do it."

"Well, as long as we fight through the regions, we'll be ready to battle more!" said Masumi, "We can do it. Akashi has to believe that his Pokemon could beat Brock. Wasn't it strange that Brock looked like Kenta, the Black Mask from Maskman?"

"Yeah," said Eiji, "Negative Syndicate must have decided to grab other sentai warriors to get in our way!"

Masumi nodded as they continued walking toward the forest, away from Pewter City. He sighed as he lay his hand on Eiji's shoulder, "We'll rescue them and get out of here. I promise you."

Eiji nodded as he shrugged the shoulder off. Suddenly, they heard the sound of voices.

"Perfect," a voice said.

The two Boukenger looked at each other as they headed over to the trees. Masumi stood there as he saw two wild Pokemon being put into cages. One bird was brown with a red beak and it kept yelling out loud and next to it was a purple mouse that kept biting on the jail cell bars.

"Shut up! You two are part of an experiment. If you are good, we let you go. If you defy us, I will have to get nasty."

There were people in black suits with the letter R in red letters on their chests with needles galore.

"No way," said Eiji.

Masumi nodded, "Yep."

He then turned to flip his Pokedex over to the following two Pokemon that were captured.

_**Pokedex Entry No. 21: Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon: **__**It flaps its small wings busily to **__**fly**__**. Using its beak, it searches in grass for **__**prey**__**.**_

_**Pokedex Entry No. 19: Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon: **__**It eats everything. Wherever food is available, it will settle down and produce offspring continuously.**___

"I guess they don't know how to play nice," said Masumi, "We need to get them out of here."

Eiji nodded, "You think?"

Eiji turned to Eevee, "Eevee, use Quick Attack on that cage!"

"Eiji, no!" yelled Masumi.

It was too late. Eevee started launching out of the woods in a streak of white light. The cage was destroyed, releasing Spearow and Rattata from it. The two of them started running away as Eevee ran back toward Eiji. The man turned around and started pulling his trigger.

"Eevee!" yelled Eiji, "Quick Attack to me!"

Eevee looked at him at first as he heard what he said. But, when Eevee turned around, it saw a huge sniper. He leapt toward the bushes in a streak of light where the sniper nearly shot Eevee. Next, Masumi tackled the sniper, causing him to fall down.

"Alright," said Masumi, "What was the purpose of your experiments?"

The guy nodded, "Team Rocket business is classified to you."

Eiji and Masumi nodded as their two Pokemon went up to defend them. However, it seemed that the grunt wanted to shoot them down. He went to aim at Eevee again.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" yelled Masumi.

Bulbasaur unleashed two green vines and whipped the rifle out of the grunt's hand. Masumi caught it and aimed it at him.

"Now, let's talk," he said.

The Rocket Grunt laughed as he looked at them, "Do you really want me to tell you why I'm here? Like I said, it's not your business. Go back to the Pokemon Center."

"We caught you red handed," said Eiji, pointing to him.

The Rocket Grunt laughed, "Well, then I guess we will need to battle."

He snapped his fingers as four more rocket grunts came up from the woods… all with Poke Balls in their hands.

"Masumi, go get help," said Eiji, "Eevee and Bulbasaur can take care of this."

Suddenly, they then turned to hear the sounds of two other Pokemon. Eevee hopped over and started talking to them about battling. They nodded as they looked at Eiji.

"Okay," said Eiji, "Masumi, please?"

"Fine," said Masumi, "Bulbasaur, listen to him."

Bulbasaur nodded. The Rocket Grunts started laughing as they began to throw out Pokemon from their Poke Balls. Meanwhile, Masumi was running down the hill as he headed into the Pokemon Center. The other rangers were sitting there as he started breathing. Souta looked up, "What's the matter?"

"We need to help Eiji. Some syndicate known as Team Rocket captured two Pokemon. Eiji rescued them, and now we're out numbered. Bulbasaur, his Eevee and two wild Pokemon are helping. But, I may need more umph. Can you help?"

"Well," said Souta.

"We'll go," said Natsuki.

Sakura turned to Satoru. He wasn't paying attention to what was going on, "I'll stay with you."

"Okay," said Satoru, "For what?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as Masumi, Souta, and Natsuki started running toward the exit. Sakura held Satoru's hands as the light was still on.

Meanwhile, the grunts laughed as they were waiting for Eiji's friends. The grunt laughed, "I guess we can kill him!"

"I don't think so," said Masumi as he and the other two trainers walked by with their Pokemon.

"You're going to pay for this," said Souta, "Natsuki!"

Natsuki nodded as she took two Poke Balls, "Pikachu, Gastly! Time to battle!"

"Nidoran!" yelled Souta, "Time to battle!"

The three Poke Balls unleashed the creatures. The Rocket Grunts threw their Poke Balls, releasing a blue bat, a Rattata, a purple sludge like creature, and a purple snake.

"I know Rattata, but the other three?" asked Masumi.

He turned on his Pokedex as it began to record data:

_**Pokedex No. 41: Zubat- The Bat Pokemon: **__**Emits ultrasonic cries while it flies. They act as a sonar used to check for objects in its way**__._

_**Pokedex No. 23: Ekans- The Snake Pokemon: The older it gets, the longer it grows. At night, it wraps its long body around tree branches to rest**__._

_**Pokedex No. 88: Grimer- The Sludge Pokemon: Grimer emerged from the sludge that settled on a polluted seabed. This Pokémon loves anything filthy. It constantly leaks a horribly germ- infested fluid from all over its body.**_

"Let's get rid of Grimer," said Masumi, covering his nose, "He smells! Bulbasaur, Tackle!"

Bulbasaur tackled Grimer in the face. However, Grimer laughed as he opened his mouth.

"Mud-Slap," said the grunt.

It puked mud from his body. Bulbasaur was sprayed with mud all over the place. Bulbasaur, however, shrugged it off.

"Pikachu, Thundershock!" yelled Natsuki.

Immediately, Pikachu jumped up and used Thundershock on all three of the Pokemon. The Pokemon started to hide behind the grunts. The grunts looked to see the three of four of them, ready to battle.

"Who do you think you are?" the grunt hissed.

"Boukenger… GouGou Sentai Boukenger," said Souta.

Masumi nodded as Natsuki turned to Team Rocket, "Head back to your boss before we change your mind."

The Rocket Grunts looked at each other and turned around as the rangers headed into the forests. The Boukenger looked at each other. Eiji sighed as he looked at his Eevee. He was talking to a Rattata and Masumi's Bulbasaur was talking to Spearow. The trainers Pokemon hopped over toward the two trainers.

"You want us to take them?" asked Masumi, looking at Spearow. Spearow started cawing as it swooped around Masumi, nearly pecking it to death.

"I get it!" he yelled as he reached for an empty Poke Ball. Spearow was immediately caught. Lucky for Eiji, it was a quick and easy thing. Rattata just jumped into the ball. No questions asked. The four Boukenger decided to head back to the Pokemon Center.

Two hours later...

The five Boukenger were in their beds, waiting for the next day to appear. However, for Satoru, it was taking forever for Charmander's surgery to heal. He heard a ping-pong sound. The light turned off. The doors swung open and Charmander sat there, smiling as Nurse Joy stood over it.

"Charmander should be fine after 24 hours. We had to repair his bones. When he was born, he had a problem with his bones. So, I will give you some calcium pills so he can increase speed and stronger bones will grow," said Nurse Joy.

As Satoru nodded to her response, he carried Charmander in his arms and went up the stairs, "Thank you. How much do I owe you?"

"Don't owe me anything," said Nurse Joy.

Satoru nodded as he walked up the stairs. He opened the door carefully as he saw Masumi, Souta, and Eiji sleeping. Satoru grabbed his night clothes and went outside to the bathroom. He changed as he walked into the room. There, Charmander was lying on the ground, facing the floor. As Satoru climbed into bed, he started petting his back.

"Charmander… so happy you're okay," he said, "I didn't know."

Chramander started purring underneath his breath as Satoru started to close his eyes for a long nap.

The next day, the sun rose over the mountains, shining on the beautiful city of Pewter. Satoru opened his eyes to see Charmander wide awake, looking at the horizon.

"Good morning," he whispered.

Charmander turned around with a smile as Satoru gave him a blue bottle full of pills. Charmander took one of them. Satoru smiled as he lifted the fire type Pokemon. However, blue flames came out of his mouth, nearly burning Satoru's face.

"Whoa," said Satoru, "What have you had for breakfast this morning?"

As he checked his Pokedex, he was surprised what Charmander learned. He looked up, "You learned a Dragon-type move? Alright!"

Suddenly, he felt a pillow hit him in the face. Satoru turned around to see Eiji looking at him, "Can I get some sleep without your excitement?"

Two hours later…

Satoru pushed the doors inward toward the gym. There, Kenta who was playing as Brock watched as he walked over toward the podium.

"Alright," said Satoru, "I can't wait to destroy you! I am going to defeat you for a badge!"

The gym leader chuckled, "Really! And let me guess, your Charmander is going to beat me again? Think again."

"I can defeat you without a type advantage," said Satoru, "Charmander, go!"

As he released his Poke Ball, Charmander jumped up to battle. Brock aka Kenta, laughed profusely as he took out his Poke Ball, "Geodude, it's showtime!"

The monster was released.

_**Battle Situation:**_

_**Gym Leader Brock vs. Boukenger Satoru**_

_**Brock's Geodude vs. Satoru's Charmander**_

"Geodude, use Tackle!" said Brock.

The Geodude started to attack Charmander. Charmander stood there, with a happy smirk on his face.

"Charmander, Dragon Rage!" yelled Satoru.

Charmander released a blue flame, causing Geodude to feel burnt. Geodude yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. Brock stood there as he saw the burnt Pokemon, "Geodude?"

"Charmander, use Ember attack!" yelled Satoru.

A big flame attack eliminated Geodude, causing him to fall down and land on the gym floor.

"No way!" he yelled, "Impossible!"

**Negative Syndacite…**

"Damn it!" yelled Gajah, "Satoru beat his Geodude!"

"But, he has one more Pokemon," said Rei, "Let's watch!"

Makino was looking at them as he saw the battle occur. He clenched his fists as he saw what was going on. He turned to see Kenta looking at him.

"Come on, Satoru. Defeat me," said Kenta.

**Back in the game…**

Brock chuckled as he grabbed his Poke Ball, "Now, Satoru. Got to admit that you were a bit powerful than yesterday. But, I think it's time for my Onix!"

He threw the Poke Ball out and the Rock Snake Pokemon unleashed its mighty roar. Satoru turned to Charmander. Charmander was angry as it started to charge.

"Onix, Tackle!" yelled Brock.

"Charmander, dodge it and use Dragon Rage," said Satoru.

Charmander jumped over Onix's tail and released blue flames. Onix's face turned away as it went to attack. Onix roared as it went to bite Charmander.

"Charmander!" yelled Satoru. Charmander quickly jumped up on Onix's body and started traveling up the rock snake. As Onix went to chomp on him, Charmander released flames at his mouth. Onix backed off a little bit as the flames hit the ceiling. Suddenly, the fire alarms rang all over the place. Satoru looked up as he saw the rain come down from the water showers that were installed in the ceiling. Onix yelled as he felt the water. He smashed on the ground with a hard thud. Charmander released blue flames coming from his mouth. Onix yelled as he fainted from the powerful attack.

"Onix," said Brock softly.

Charmander cheered as he backed away from the flooded battle arena. Brock was stunned as he collapsed on the ground.

"No way," said Satoru, "I won."

Suddenly, the doors swung open. It was the other Boukenger who stood there in surprise.

"That was a great breakfast," said Masumi, "Satoru, you missed it!"

"We know," said Satoru, pointing to the fainted Onix on the ground. The Boukenger were in shock that the Onix was on the ground.

"You beat Brock?" asked Masumi, "Great job!"

Brock sighed as he got up from the ground. He returned Onix as he continued walking toward Satoru. Satoru sighed as he looked at him, "Congratulations," he said, "You deserve something that will bring you one step closer home."

Satoru looked at Brock as he removed a blackish-silver octagon badge that was shaped like a boulder.

"A Boulder Badge!" said Natsuki, "Great job!"

"Also," said Brock, pulling out a CD. It was dark brown and it had the number 80 on it, "This is very powerful. I suggest you use it Satoru to your advantage. It is called Rock Slide, a powerful Rock-Type move."

"Awesome," said Satoru as he put the CD in a black TM case, "Thank you!"

"Good luck," said Brock.

As the Boukenger left the gym, Charmander jumped for joy as Satoru opened the silver case in front of him. It had eight slots. Satoru placed the Boulder Badge in the first slot.

"One step away," said Natsuki.

"So," said Sakura, "Where's the next gym?"

Satoru nodded, "Yeah. We need to know!"

Sakura turned to Satoru, "You're a bit ecstatic today, chief."

"That's because," he said, "We need to go home. Negative Syndicate will not be forgiven for this. Now, Natsuki, where do we go?"

Natsuki smiled as she turned toward Souta. Souta nodded as he took out the town map. The six rangers sat down around at the table as he pointed toward the next city.

"The next gym is in Cerulean City," said Natsuki.

Souta nodded as he pointed it, "There's Cerulean. It's going to be a long trip. We have to climb Mount Moon in order to get there."

"Well," said Masumi, "Let's go!"

The six Boukenger nodded as they celebrate their first victory. What will happen now? It's one step closer to victory for Boukenger! Don't give up!

**Next Chapter…**

**As the rangers continue their trip to Cerulean, they encounter a syndicate dedicated to stealing Moon Stones. Can Souta and the others try to stop this? **

**Chapter 9: Legend of the Moon Stone**


	9. Legend of the Moon Stone

A/N: Welcome to another chapter of the Boukenger's Pokemon Adventure. I hope you guys all enjoy.

* * *

**Location: **Route 3 (Pewter City to Mount Moon)

**Badges: **1

**Pokemon:**

**Eiji: **Eevee, Rattata

**Masumi: **Bulbasaur, Spearow

**Sakura: **Squirtle, Caterpie

**Souta: **Nidoran (male)

**Natsuki: **Pikachu, Gastly

**Satoru: **Charmander, Kakuna

* * *

_Last time..._

___Last time, the Boukenger arrived at the Viridian Forest, where they got attacked by bugs and they met a Bug Catcher, who wanted to battle. Satoru and Sakura both get bug Pokemon before they leave for Pewter City. Pewter City is here and Satoru plans to defeat Brock. Negative Syndicate uses Kenta, the Black Mask of Maskman to pose as Brock to keep them in the game, just like Makino as Professor Oak. After that, Masumi and Eiji ran into a couple of Team Rocket members in Pewter City, defeating them. Satoru and Brock decide to have a rematch. Satoru won the battle and as a result, he recieved the Boulder Badge, giving him access to the Pokemon League of Kanto. With seven badges remaining, can Satoru complete the Kanto League? _

**Chapter 9: Legend of the Moon Stone**

* * *

The sun was shining very high in the sky with the winds blowing a mile a minute across the mountainous terrain. The Boukenger were traveling through the mountainous route in hopes that they would be able to get to the next town. With Souta leading the way, the rangers found about their new destination.

"Cerulean City?" asked Satoru, "Really?"

"Yeah," said Souta, folding the map and putting it in his blue jacket, "It's going to be a while."

"I got to Cerulean City in one day," said Natsuki, "But, that was the game. This will take forever. Especially, Mt. Moon."

"Mt. Moon?" asked Masumi, "Care to explain?"

"Mt. Moon is known for Clefairy and the Moon Stone," said Natsuki.

"Really?" asked Satoru.

"Yep," said Natsuki, "I could analyze Clefairy. But, I don't see one in sight. Besides, we have to wait until we get to the mountain."

"That sucks!" said Sakura, looking at the Boukenger as they continued on. Eiji breahted deeply, taking the mountainous fresh air that was filling his lungs. He sighed as he kept walking toward the wild grass. He stepped himself out. They were walking up a green hill with a dirt road that was heading toward brown mountains that stood on top.

"Nice," said Satoru, "Is that?"

As they walked up the hill, they noticed a brown sign that said: **MT. MOON REGIONAL PARK**

"ALRIGHT!" said Natsuki, "We made it!"

As they got up a little closer, there was also a red roofed Pokemon Center that stood next to the opening of the cave.

"Should we check in?" asked Satoru.

"We should," said Natsuki.

However, as they went toward the Pokemon Center, they heard the sound of screeching. The rangers yelled as they dived for the ground. Tons of blue bats flew out of the cave, screeching. Eiji stood there in shock as the whole flock headed out of the cave and then back in again.

"Zubat," said Eiji, "I guess they live here."

"Well," said Natsuki, looking at BoukenSilver, "Get used to them. Since we go through a lot of caves in this region, chances of us popping into Zubat is quite often."

"What?" asked Eiji, looking at the cave, "Okay."

"Meanwhile," said Satoru, "I say we heal our Pokemon, get some rest and then head to Mt. Moon."

"Cool," said the Boukenger.

As the Boukenger headed through the glass doors that opened up for them, Gajah and Ryuwon were in the bushes looking at what was going on. They then shrunk behind the bushes, disappearing.

* * *

They headed back to their hideout, where Kenta and Makino were still in cages. The Black Maskman Warrior looked at them as the Syndicate were explaining about where they were. Kenta sighed as he turned to Makino. Makino looked at Kenta, "It's really sad they had to use our DNA," said Makino.

"I know," said Kenta, "I just hope Boukenger get in and out of Mt. Moon."

"Not if we do!" said Shizuka, walking up to him, "I have an idea!"

"What?" asked Ryuwon.

"Trust me. The Moon Stone is a very rare substance. If we can get our hands on it, we can destroy both worlds. Come on!" said Shizuka.

"What's the Moon Stone?" asked Gajah.

"Trust me," said Shizuka, "Once power is absorbed in the stone, powerful things happen."

The villains laughed so loud that Kenta and Makino looked at the screen.

The six rangers were sitting in the lounge. The black couches were kind of squishy. Natsuki was looking at the rickety mountain that was next to them. She sighed as she looked at a man who was staring at her. He was old and he started coughing as he took his white sweatband and placed it around his head. He was wearing a black suit and tie, looking at the Boukenger He smiled as he took out a Poké Ball.

"Hello," said the man, "Would you like to buy a Magikarp?"

"Magikarp?" asked Satoru, "Sure..."

Natsuki looked at Satoru, "Are you insane?"

"What, I don't mind buying another Pokémon for the team," BoukenRed said.

"Apparently, you haven't looked at them," said Natsuki, "But, fine. Go buy one."

"Why are you so vicious about Magikarp?" asked Sakura.

When Satoru sat down, Natsuki took out her Pokedex and scanned the Magikarp, "This is why."

_**Pokedex Entry No. 129- Magikarp: The Fish Pokemon- In the distant past, it was somewhat stronger than the horribly weak descendants that exist today. Magikarp is a pathetic excuse for a Pokémon that is only capable of flopping and splashing. This behavior prompted scientists to undertake research into it.**_

"Why is it a pathetic excuse?" asked Satoru.

"Because it only knows Splash and Tackle. So, you are going to have to be patient," said Natsuki.

"What's Splash?" asked Masumi.

"Basically Splash is just Magikarp flapping up and down. That's it," said Natsuki.

Satoru looked at the Poké Ball. He turned around, looking for the man. However, he was already out the door. Satoru gasped as he looked at it, "Great. He gave me a miserable Pokemon. That moron!"

"Well, if you train it well, it could become very useful when it evolves," said Natsuki.

Satoru turned around, "To what?"

"It's a surprise," said Natsuki, patting him on the back.

Suddenly, Nurse Joy popped out of the Pokemon Center. The rangers turned around as she put the Pokemon tray next to them. The rangers took their respective Poke Balls.

"Thank you," she said, "Have a safe trip at Mount Moon. People often get lost."

"It's an adventure," said Satoru, "We will be fine."

* * *

The rangers stood at the Mount Moon cave entrance. Satoru turned to his teammates. The Boukenger nodded as Satoru headed into the cave. The cave was cold and windy as they got inside. There were no lights as they headed deeper into the cave. It was completely pitch black and the Boukenger were simply stuck.

"Okay," said Masumi, "We should've bought flashlights at Pewter City."

Satoru turned to Masumi, "No need to worry, Masumi. Charmander, come out."

Satoru's Poké Ball unleashed Charmander. The flame lit up part of the cave. The Boukenger were following the Charmander as they walked into the cave a bit further.

"Amazing place," said Sakura.

"So far, nothing insane," said Eiji, looking at the area.

As they got around another corner, they turned to see a group of pink Pokemon looking at them. Sakura smiled as she looked at them, "Ooh! What are they?"

"Clefairy," said Natsuki.

"Clefairy?" asked Sakura, taking out her Pokedex.

_**Pokedex Entry No. 35- Clefairy: The Fairy Pokemon- Adored for their cute looks and playfulness. They are thought to be rare, as they do not appear often.**_

"Amazing," said Sakura, "I should capture one!"

"No!" said Natsuki, "Clefairy, are cute to capture. But, look at their faces."

Sakura turned around. They noticed the sad faces. Sakura walked up to one of them, "What's wrong?"

Looking up, there was a sudden laughter.

"Boukenger," a feminine voice said, "You shouldn't have come."

The Boukenger looked straight ahead as Shizuka appeared. However, she was wearing a Team Rocket uniform, "You like?"

"Shizuka!" yelled Satoru.

"Dark Shadow!" yelled Sakura, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the Moon Stone. Now, why don't you leave?" she asked.

"Nope," said Satoru, "Not until we explore this whole world."

"I forgot you couldn't escape," said Shizuka, looking at them with a smiley face, "So, I sent my grunts."

Suddenly, the rangers gasped as they saw six black Team Rocket grunts surrounding them. Satoru gasped as he turned toward the other Boukenger.

"You can't avoid. You will battle them!" said Shizuka, "And I will get the Moon Stone?"

"What?" asked the rangers.

She laughed, disappearing into the cave. The Team Rocket Grunts took out their Poke Balls.

"Prepare to battle," said Satoru.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter...**

**Satoru and the other rangers explore Mt. Moon more. However, Shizuka finds the Moon Stone. Souta intercepts. Can Souta protect the harmony of Mt. Moon before Goadom, Ryuwon, and Dark Shadow use it to destroy both worlds?**

**Chapter 10: The Climatic Battle on Mt. Moon**


	10. The Climatic Battle at Mt Moon

A/N: Here's Chapter 10 of the whole entire story…

* * *

**Location: **Mt. Moon

**Badges: **1

**Pokemon:**

**Eiji: **Eevee, Rattata

**Masumi: **Bulbasaur, Spearow

**Sakura: **Squirtle, Caterpie

**Souta: **Nidoran (male)

**Natsuki: **Pikachu, Gastly

**Satoru: **Charmander, Kakuna

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Climatic Battle of Mt. Moon**

"Go, Ekans!" yelled the six grunts, throwing the Poké Balls. The purplish-yellow snakes were unleashed, surrounding the Boukenger. They were hissing as they opened their mouths.

"I don't see us leaving anytime soon unless we fight," said Satoru, "Boukenger, attack!"

"Go, Pikachu!" yelled Natsuki.

"Go, Charmander!" yelled Satoru.

"Go, Bulbasaur!" yelled Masumi.

"Go, Squirtle!" yelled Sakura.

"Go, Nidoran!" yelled Souta.

"Go, Eevee!" yelled Eiji.

The six Pokemon were released, ready to protect their masters. The Team Rocket grunts were laughing as they stood there with Shizuka, who was also looking at them.

"Poison Sting!" said Grunt number 1.

The white spikes came out of Ekans, about to hit Pikachu. Pikachu dodged the attack. Natsuki turned to the Ekans, "I don't think so. Pikachu, Thunder Wave!"

Pikachu jumped up releasing a red electric shock from his cheeks, paralyzing all six Ekans.

"Thundershock!" yelled Natsuki.

Electric bolts came out from her cheeks, causing the Ekans to feel the pain. Eiji nodded as he looked at Natsuki, "My turn now. Eevee, Tackle one of them!"

The brown Evolution Pokémon decided to jump up, tackling the Ekans. The Pokemon landed on the ground.

"Nidoran, use Double Kick!" yelled Souta.

The purple poison Pokemon used his hind legs and kicked the Ekans twice in the face. It wasn't very effective.

"Horn Attack!" yelled Souta.

The Nidoran used its horn to pierce Ekans in the neck. The snake hissed as he landed on the ground. Meanwhile, Sakura turned to Squirtle.

"Squirtle, Bubble attack!" yelled Sakura.

Squirtle nodded as he released a couple of bubbles from his body. Masumi turned to Bulbasaur as he looked at what was going on.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" yelled Masumi.

The vines stretched out from Bulbasaur's body, smacking into another Ekans. After that, it was up to Satoru.

"Burn them, Ember!" yelled Satoru.

Flames reached from Charmander's mouth, buring the Ekans. The Ekans that was burnt used its tail and smacked Charmander in the chest. Charmander yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Charmander!" yelled Satoru.

"Did I forget to mention that they are also a little bit stronger?" asked Shizuka, "Indeed!"

"Charmander, Metal Claw!"

Charmander's sharp claws pierced Ekans's face, causing it to land on the ground. Squirtle tackled another Ekans while Eevee was smashed in the face by the third Ekans.

"Eevee, I'm sending help. Rattata, go!" yelled Eiji.

As his Poké Ball opened, the rat Pokemon yelled as he was sent into battle.

"Quick Attack!" yelled Eiji.

Rattata kept dodging the attacks. Ekans #4 was smacked in the face while the 5th Ekans went to bite him. Rattata ran through the sixth Ekans. The three of them were tied in a knot.

"Not bad," said Souta.

"Good job, Rattata!" said Natsuki.

Suddenly, the burnt Ekans (Ekans 1) decided to shoot its poison stingers at Rattata. Rattata yelled as he was pierced by the white needle.

"RATTATA!" yelled Eiji.

The rat Pokemon began to glow bright purple. Purple bubbles were appearing from his body.

"Eiji, Rattata is poisoned," said Natsuki, "Recall it!"

As told, Rattata was returned to its Poké Ball. Natsuki took out her other Pokemon.

"Gastly, come out!" yelled Natsuki.

Instantly, the ghost Pokemon appeared. Shizuka watched as the Gas Pokemon flew across the Ekans.

"Use Hypnosis!" said Natsuki.

Gastly's eyes lit up and pink rings hit the six Ekans. The Ekans yelled as they fell asleep on the ground.

"BoukenYellow!" screamed Shizuka.

The Team Rocket Grunts looked at each other. Natsuki walked up to Shizuka and went to strike. However, the Dark Shadow ninja disappeared and then kicked Natsuki in the face.

"Natsuki!" yelled Masumi.

Suddenly, Natsuki's Pikachu ran up toward Shizuka, electrocuting it. Shizuka screamed as she was shocked by an electric bolt.

"AAHHH… NOOOO! ROCKET GRUNTS… RETREAT!"

As she said that, an explosion appeared around the Boukenger. When the smoke cleared, they disappeared.

"They got away," said Souta.

"Great," said Satoru, picking up Charmander. Charmander hopped off and smiled. Satoru put his hands up, "Okay, lead the way. We need to find Shizuka."

"More importantly, find the Moon Stone," said Sakura, nodding in response. The Boukenger nodded as they headed into the inner caves.

* * *

**Negative Syndicate**

"Awesome," said Gajah, looking at the Boukenger on screen. Kenta and Makino were sitting down, looking at the screen. Ryuwon laughed as he looked at the explosions.

"This is great," said Ryuwon. He was waving his sword back and forth as he looked at where they were going to be, "Shizuka ran away… and the rangers are after the Moon Stone."

"The Moon Stone?" asked Kenta.

"Yeah, Black Mask," said Ryuwon, "We plan to use the Moon Stone to destroy the Earth. Hopefully, we can destroy Earth."

"How dare you!" yelled Makino, "Using the Moon Stone like that?"

"Well, we also need a simple Pokémon to do that," said the Goadam executive, "Isn't that right, Yaiba?"

The blue ninja swordsman nodded as he looked at the screen, "Hopefully, the Boukenger don't get their hands on the Moon Stone."

"Good," said Gajah.

The owl leader of Dark Shadow flew toward Gajah and turned to them, "Once Shizuka finds the Moon Stone, we can combine forces with Team Rocket!"

"No, we can destroy that world too," said Gajah, looking at Gekkou.

Negative Syndicate laughed, leaving Kenta and Makino to figure out what to do next.

* * *

**Back at Mt. Moon**

The passageways were dark and crazy. As Satoru was looking at the cave walls, he continued to look for another passageway.

"Is it just me," said Satoru, "Or are we stuck?"

"We shouldn't be," said Masumi.

"I hope not," said Sakura.

Natsuki nodded as she walked toward the rangers. However, upon doing so, she smacked into something hard. Natsuki felt a wood like structure with her hands.

"Satoru, bring Charmander over here!" said Natsuki.

Following her voice, Charmander walked in front of what appeared to be a wooden ladder. Satoru looked at it, "Boukenger, head down deeper."

The Boukenger climbed down, one by one, underneath. They continued going through a deeper part of the dungeon. They were at least ten miles down in the dungeon. Looking at the passageways, they saw random Sandshrew, random Paras, and tons of flying Zubat.

"This dungeon is HUGE!" said Souta.

"Agreed," said Sakura, looking at the tunnel, "And it seems to be very narrow."

As the rangers swung to the left, there was a wooden ladder that struck out. As the rangers walked toward it, Satoru climbed up the stairs with the others behind. Charmander hopped off Satoru's head and continued to lead the way. However, there was a shining light that poked through with another wooden ladder and then another path heading into the cave even deeper. Satoru and the others followed the light. As Charmander and the other climbed another ladder, they were amazed.

"Whoa," said Satoru, "Look at that."

The Boukenger were surprised to see a big blue boulder sparkling from the sun. There, Clefairy were looking at the sky. The sun was already set and the moon was shining down on it. The Clefairy were bowing down to the Moon Stone. They began to dance around the moon stone.

"They dance to the moon stone," said Eiji, "Almost like they worship it."

"But, doesn't Clefairy gain a specific power with the Moon Stone?" asked Masumi.

"Indeed," said Natsuki.

Suddenly, there was a loud obnoxious voice. The rangers turned around to see only Shizuka arrive.

"Hey," said Shizuka, "You miss me?"

"Shizuka," yelled Souta, "You won't have the Moon Stone!"

Shizuka laughed as she looked at Souta. Souta's facial expression was unchanged as she looked at him. She put his hand on Souta's chin and then smacked him across the face.

"Moron," said Shizuka, "Me? Give up? No way. Not until you guys die in this game!"

Souta took out his Poké Ball, "I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle. That is, if you have something."

"Indeed," said Shizuka.

Her facial expression couldn't fool Souta. As Shizuka took out her Poké Ball, her face was grinning from ear to ear. She threw the ball in the air. As the ball was thrown, a white light unleashed. A white cat appeared on the ground.

"Meowth!" yelled the Pokémon.

"Meowth?" asked Souta, opening his Pokédex.

_**Pokédex Entry No. 52- Meowth- The Scratch Cat Pokémon- **__**Appears to be more active at night. It loves round and shiny things. It can't stop from picking them up.**_

"No way," said Souta, "A cat?"

"Meowth, exactly," he said. The Boukenger looked at the Pokémon. It could talk? Shizuka laughed as she turned to Souta, "BoukenBlue, this Meowth is a special. I got it to talk just like in the anime!"

"I should shoot you," said Natsuki, "But, then again, let this be Souta's battle."

Souta looked at her. She was laughing hysterically as he took out his Poké Ball, "Okay. Let's battle! Go, Nidoran!"

He threw the Poké Ball with full force. The white light was released from the ball, and Nidoran appeared. The purple Pokémon was ready to battle with horns standing by.

_**Battle Situation:**_

_**Shizuka's Meowth vs. Souta's Nidoran**_

_**One-on-one battle**_

_**Battle Begin!**_

"Meowth," said Shizuka, smiling, "Fake Out!"

Before Souta could say anything, Meowth threw its body on Nidoran smacking it in the face. Nidoran started cringing a little bit. He turned toward Shizuka, "That was mean."

"What, it's Fake Out. 100 percent flinching!" said Shizuka, laughing.

Natsuki nodded, but didn't say a thing to the blue warrior. Nidoran shrugged off the flinching, looking at the Meowth angrily. It started snarling, looking at him.

"Nidoran, Double Kick!" yelled Souta.

Using its hind legs, Nidoran jumped up and kicked Meowth in the face twice. The cat yelled as he landed on the ground.

"That hurt!" he yelled, "Scratch attack!"

"Tackle him," said Souta.

Before Meowth could lay a hand on Nidoran, Nidoran tackled him into the wall. Shizuka looked at Souta. Souta smiled as he looked at the fainted Meowth. Meowth yelled as he fell backwards on the ground.

"MEOWTH, NO!"

Satoru turned around toward Souta, "Nicely done."

"Thanks, chief," said Souta. Suddenly, Shizuka turned toward Souta, "BoukenBlue, this isn't the end."

With that said, she disappeared in a huff of dust. Souta sighed as he looked at the Poison Pin Pokémon. It jumped up into his arms.

"Nidoran, thank you," he said, smiling.

The Pokémon nodded as he looked at the Moon Stone. Suddenly, one of the Clefairy walked over to the team. She was looking at them. Souta looked at the Clefairy as a blue stone was given to him.

"A Moon Stone?" asked Satoru, "Nice."

"It's so shiny," said Souta, "Thank you!"

Eiji nodded as he looked at them, "Now, with that settled… shall we get going?"

"Yeah," said Satoru.

The Boukenger smiled as they looked at the Clefairy. As they headed down the wooden ladder toward the caves, Charmander led the way, swerving them around the dungeon, eventually leading them to another wooden ladder. Climbing up on the ladder, Satoru was grinning from ear to ear as he saw a huge light in the cave. The Boukenger ran through the hole in awe.

"Wow," said Souta, "Amazing!"

The rangers were surrounded by green plains with a brown path heading the other way. There was a Pokémon Center to the left and there was a brown sign that said:

**ROUTE 4**

**Cerulean City… 30 miles**

"Alright," said Satoru. The Boukenger gave each other high fives as they stood there. They walked to the Pokémon Center, where they could heal up before they could get on their journey.

* * *

**2005…**

The Magiranger were sitting down together, having a wonderful lecture done by MagiShine aka Hikaru. Urara was taking notes as she looked at the others. Her oldest brother, Makito, was yawning. Houka was too busy thinking about her hair. Tsubasa was rolling his eyes and Kai was sleeping.

"Why does he have to sleep?" asked Hikaru.

"You're telling me," said Urara.

Suddenly, the lights in the library suddenly cut off. A scream occurred and the lights came back on. Everyone seemed to be fine, except that one person was missing.

"Urara!" yelled Hikaru, "Where is she?"

The Magiranger looked around the whole library.

"Guys, let's search the city," said Kai.

"Okay," said the other Magiranger, leaving the library.

* * *

**Negative Syndicate…**

"Let… go… of… ME!" yelled Urara, as she was thrown on the ground. Gajah and Ryuwon were laughing as MagiBlue stood up from the ground. Trying to find her MagiPhone, it seemed that it was gone.

"Magic won't help you escape," said Ryuwon.

"You're just going to have to sit there. Especially, when we need you to be in our little… game," he said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Urara.

Suddenly, she was grabbed by Shizuka and thrown down for another blood sample. Kenta turned to Makino. Makino shook his head, "A Magiranger arrives. She could help us."

"Oh yeah, she's a magician," said Kenta, "But, why… unless they are approaching another gym!"

"True, Pewter Gym Leader," said Makino.

Kenta rolled his eyes as he looked at the screen. The Boukenger was walking out into the open plains, heading to the next city.

"Remember, they need eight badges. Seven more to go," said Kenta.

"Hopefully they can get out of this silly game," said Makino.

* * *

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**The rangers arrive in Cerulean City, where things are a bit fishy. However, Satoru realizes that he is going into deep water with… Urara or Misty? **_

**Chapter 11: The Tomboyish Mermaid**

* * *

A/N: Yeah, the next two or three chapters will be in Cerulean City.


	11. The Tomboyish Mermaid

A/N: Chapter 11, here we go…

* * *

**Location: **Route 4 to Cerulean City

**Badges: **1

**Pokemon:**

**Eiji: **Eevee, Rattata

**Masumi: **Bulbasaur, Spearow

**Sakura: **Squirtle, Caterpie

**Souta: **Nidoran (male)

**Natsuki: **Pikachu, Gastly

**Satoru: **Charmander, Kakuna, Magikarp

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Tomboyish Mermaid**

Urara was thrown in the cage with Kenta and Makino. She was scared, wondering what they were going to do. After all, they weren't Infereshia or anything of the sort.

"Are you okay?" asked Makino.

"I am, now," said Urara, "Who are you?"

"Kenta," he said.

"Mr. Makino. I work with the Boukenger," said Makino.

"Boukenger?" asked Urara.

"Yep," said Makino.

"Then, why am I here?" asked Urara.

Kenta chuckled as he patted Urara on the back, "Apparently, they are infusing your DNA to another character… specifically a gym leader named Misty."

"Wait a minute, Pokémon?" asked Urara, "That game where you got to catch them all? I'm in a video game?"

"We were in the video games too. I played Professor Oak," said Makino.

"I played Brock," said Kenta.

Urara looked at the two of them. She didn't know what to say. All she wanted was to go back to Magiranger's timeline and battle Infereshia. Being captured by the Negative was something she wasn't looking forward to.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Walking down the path of Route 4, Satoru was looking at the only Boulder Badge that was in his red badge cage. He was looking at it shine as he continued walking. For some reason, he couldn't wait to get to Cerulean City and start his next gym battle. He almost felt like he began to feel like he was home already. Behind him, Souta and the other Boukenger were looking at him. He was serious the whole time till he got out of Mt. Moon. Now, they were heading on their way to the next city and he is pumped up. Why? Sakura was looking at Satoru, and decided to walk right next to him.

"So, mesmerized?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah," said Satoru, closing the badge case and putting it in his jacket pocket, "How long has it been since we started?"

"I don't know," said Masumi, looking at Eiji.

"Don't ask me," the silver warrior said as they continued walking down the hill.

Natsuki smiled as she looked at the present location of where they were. They were going to be in Cerulean City before they know it. The grass was blowing east to west as they kept walking down the dirt path. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail. She decided to change her hairstyle since she is now a Pokémon trainer. Sakura was even surprised she did so. Regardless, she was happy as a little clam.

"Wow," said Sakura, "Did I ever tell you that you look like a professional Pokémon trainer?"

"No," said Natsuki, smiling, "Thank you."

Satoru, however, stopped walking as he looked at the road. The dirt path led to a huge city with blue roofs and white houses. As he walked down the hill with the others close behind him, there was a blue sign that was on the left hand sign that said:

**Cerulean City: The Floral Lagoon City Welcomes You**

"Alright," said Natsuki, "Welcome to Cerulean City!"

* * *

Five seconds later, Satoru found the Pokémon Center. It was so huge that no one would be able to miss it. As he opened the doors, he saw Nurse Joy who was working on another trainer's Pokémon.

"So," said Masumi, "I wonder who the gym leader will be this time?"

"Yeah," said Eiji, looking at Natsuki, "You know…"

"Natsuki-chan knows about the gym leader," she said herself, "The gym leader is Misty and her type special is water."

"Water?" asked Sakura, looking at Natsuki.

BoukenYellow nodded. Sakura rolled her eyes as she looked at Satoru. Satoru placed his three Poké Balls in the tray for examination. He looked at the others. The five of them sighed.

"What?" asked Satoru.

"Nothing much except you will lose again," said Masumi.

"Why? It's a gym leader. If I could beat Brock... then things should be a piece of cake!" said Satoru.

Natsuki sighed as she looked at BoukenRed, "Trust me. Defeating Misty is not going to be easy. You thought Brock was bad, Misty's worse. I wonder which sentai warrior she would be?"

"Oh yeah," said Sakura, "Like Brock!"

Satoru looked at Natsuki. Natsuki sighed as he pet her on the head, "Natsuki, I want to get home so bad right now. So, we're just racing through the region so we can."

"You know, doing that will hurt your Pokémon. They need experience. You have not even trained your Kakuna since Brock's battle. Both Pokémon need more training!" said Natsuki.

Satoru turned to her, "I will be the judge of that."

With that said, the red warrior picked up his Pokémon from the receiver's desk, finding out they were fighting fit. As he left the center, the Boukenger looked at Natsuki. Natsuki rolled her eyes as she left the center to help him.

* * *

Later that day, Satoru was surprised to see the gym. However, it was all blue with a Dewgong on top of it that says, "Cerulean Gym" on it. The Boukenger walked inside and looked around. It was an aquarium full of water Pokémon around the whole entire place. Natsuki made a left, and the other rangers followed. Satoru was surprised to see the whole battlefield.

"You weren't kidding," said Eiji, "About the gym! That's totally cool!"

It was a major stadium with seats. There was also a big pool of water that stood in between with pink, yellow, and orange mats. Satoru looked at the shadowy figure, who stood on top of the diving board. In a flash, she dove into the water, hitting the pool. She swam up to the surface, looking at him.

"Hi," said Misty, or supposedly it was. She stood on one of the mats. Masumi gasped as she was wearing a blue bathing suit. However, it wasn't Misty. It was Urara, looking at Satoru.

"She looks like MagiBlue from Magiranger!" yelled Sakura, "If I'm right!"

"Welcome to Cerulean Gym!" said Misty, "Who is my challenger?"

Satoru stood up and looked at Misty aka Urara, "I'm Satoru. I came all the way from Pallet Town to earn my second badge."

The gym leader nodded as she swam over to the other edge of the pool, hopping off. She reached for a white box. She opened it and looked at Satoru. In her right hand, a blue raindrop badge appeared in her hand, "The Cascade Badge, right?"

Satoru nodded as he stood there with a laugh, "Yes." He opened his badge case, showing off the Boulder Badge.

"I see you beat Brock at Pewter City. Well, does that mean you're inexperienced?" asked Misty.

"Yeah," said Satoru, "Not really. I literally survived the Viridian Forest, fought Brock twice and just came through Mt. Moon!"

"Really? How long did it take?" asked Misty.

"Four weeks?" asked Satoru.

Misty laughed. She literally did as she looked at him, "How the hell could you get all the way here? No Pokémon is strong at a month. You need to train them harder! Otherwise, you won't win."

Satoru looked at her, "Don't ever say that!"

"He's kind of being stubborn," said Natsuki.

"Let's just watch the battle," said Masumi.

"Interesting," said Sakura, "I wonder how this will work out?"

Suddenly, a female swimmer appeared. She wore a pink bathing suit and she was carrying two flags. She carried a red flag and a blue flag. She stood on the right side of the battlefield. Satoru stood on the side facing the doors while Misty stood at the diving board.

* * *

**Negative Syndicate…**

"That's me!" said Urara.

"You look hot," said Kenta, smiling.

She punched him in the face, which got some laughter from Shizuka. Ryuwon laughed, "If Natsuki said so, Satoru won't win this match. After all, her Pokémon are at a very high level."

"High level?" asked Makino.

"And because she is a water-type trainer," said Shizuka, "Yellow was right. Oh well. We should begin our major project."

"What project?" asked Kenta, rubbing his face.

"You'll find out, Black Mask," said Shizuka, walking out of the room.

* * *

**Cerulean Gym Battle**

"We have Satoru Akashi: BoukenRed from Pallet Town the challenger and Gym Leader Misty of Cerulean City. Each trainer will use two Pokémon. The match ends when both Pokémon on either side are unable to battle. There is no time limit and if the challenger wins, he earns the Cascade Badge. Satoru Akashi, do you accept?"

"I accept all rules," said Satoru.

"Misty?" asked the referee.

"Yes," said Misty, "It's my duty."

"Battle Begin!" yelled the swimmer.

(Cue: Gym Leader Music)

"Kakuna, show them!" yelled Satoru, throwing his Poke Ball. The ball opened up revealing a yellow cocoon, bobbing up and down. However, Misty was screaming.

"What?" asked Satoru.

"Misty hates bugs," said Natsuki.

"You better believe I do!" yelled Misty, screaming her head off, "Now, you will pay for that! Staryu, you're up!"

Releasing the Poke Ball, a golden starfish appeared with a red jewel in the middle. Satoru was impressed as he opened the Pokédex.

_**Pokedex Entry No. 120: Staryu- the Star Shape Pokémon: **__**Staryu. The core of this **__**Water**__** Pokémon **__**shines**__** in a rainbow of seven colors, a core that is valued by some as a type of jewelry.**_

"Interesting," said Satoru, "Alright, let's battle. Kakuna, begin with Harden!"

The yellow cocoon Pokémon closed its eyes. A yellow silk like surface appeared around its skin as its defense began to increase.

"Oh, please," said Misty, "That is really pathetic. Staryu, Rapid Spin!"

The Staryu nodded and jumped up, floating like a UFO. It then began to spin around, like a boomerang. It was so fast that Kakuna's hard shell was knocked into place. After being knocked down a couple of times, Staryu appeared back to its side of the field, exhausted.

"Staryu, are you okay?" asked Misty.

"Hyah!" it yelled.

Satoru watched as there was a crack in the back of Kakuna. Misty gasped as she saw the white light come out of Kakuna. Satoru was amazed as he saw another evolution occurring.

"No way," said Natsuki, "Misty, you're in for it now!"

"Why?" asked Souta.

"It's evolving!" said Natsuki.

Instantly, Beedrill came out of the cocoon. The caracass of Kakuna landed on the ground. Misty screamed as she saw the dead corpse on the mat.

"EW!" yelled Misty, "A Beedrill!"

Sakura turned to the others, "I think Satoru may have a chance."

"Alright!" said Satoru. The Beedrill swooped around Satoru, nodding in response. The Beedrill floated across the water.

"No way," she said, "I won't allow it!"

Satoru opened up his Pokédex to look at the attacks it can use. As of right now, they were mostly limited.

"Ooh," said Satoru, "You evolved, gained two attacks and I'm not sure if they will work. But, we will try them!"

Misty turned toward Satoru, "Don't just sit there, BATTLE ME!"

"Give me your best shot!" said Satoru.

"Fine!" said Misty, "Staryu, Water Gun!"

Staryu nodded and started shooting water at Beedrill. Beedrill dodged the attack as it flew around.

"Beedrill, Focus Energy!" yelled Satoru.

Beedrill stays up in the air. A lime-green aura surrounds it as it began to harness power beyond belief.

"What is Focus Energy?" asked Souta.

"An attack where Beedrill can meditate and focus," said Natsuki, "Basically, the next attack Satoru makes will be a critical hit. However, it's a 50 percent chance that it could happen," said Natsuki.

"I'm wondering if he actually will win this battle?" asked Masumi.

"He will. We should believe he can!" said Eiji.

"Staryu, Tackle!" yelled Misty.

Quickly, the Staryu flipped up in the air, spinning toward Beedrill. Beedrill dodged it as Staryu landed on the ground. Staryu looked up as Beedrill was circling around the pool.

"Fury Attack!" yelled Satoru.

Before Misty could say anything, Staryu was being jabbed repeatedly by Beedrill's stinger. Staryu yelled as it landed on the ground. It was on the pink mat near Misty and it was glowing bright red. Suddenly, it stopped glowing.

"STARYU!" yelled Misty.

The referee threw the blue flag in the air, toward Satoru, "Staryu is unable to battle. Beedrill is the winner!"

"Alright!" said Sakura.

"Not bad," said Satoru.

Beedrill nodded as it smacked Satoru in the face with its stinger. Luckily, Satoru wasn't stung. He rubbed his head and Beedrill started laughing.

"Being a joker, I see," said Satoru.

Misty shook her head as she took out her Poké Ball, returning Staryu. She then turned around toward Satoru, who was not happy.

"Satoru Akashi, you really think you can defeat me?" asked Misty.

"Yeah," said Satoru.

"Well, Staryu may have been a breeze, but not this Pokémon," she said. As she took out her next Pokémon, she threw it in the air. The ball opened up to reveal a purple starfish. However, it had another starfish attached to its back. It had a red square jewel and it was glowing bright red, ready for action.

"Let me guess, Staryu's evolved form?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah," said Natsuki, "It's a Starmie!"

"Starmie?" asked Souta, scanning the Pokémon to record.

_**Pokedex Entry No. 121- Starmie: The Mysterious Pokémon. Starmie is the evolved form of Staryu. Its central core glows with the seven colors of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem.**_

"Wow," said Sakura, "That's really beautiful. It must be in top physical form."

"If that's true," said Eiji, "Then Satoru may have a challenge!"

The Beedrill was put back on the battlefield. The referee took out her flags.

"Round 2 will begin. Starmie vs. Beedrill, battle begin!"

"Beedrill is still pumped up!" said Satoru, "Beedrill, Fury Attack!"

As Beedrill went to jab, Misty giggled as she looked at the attack, "Starmie, Agility!"

As Beedrill went to attack, Starmie dodged it and landed on the next mat. Beedrill followed, and it missed again.

"Focus Energy!" yelled Satoru, "Use all your focus to attack Starmie!"

"Perfect," said Misty, seeing Beedrill being covered in the same veil, "Starmie, Rapid Spin, bring Beedrill underwater!"

As Starmie went to do the move, Satoru turned to see Beedrill. It wasn't done focusing.

"Stop focusing and dodge the attack!" yelled Satoru.

It was too late. The Starmie began to spin so much that Beedrill couldn't break its focus. It was smacked into the water with Starmie going down.

"BEEDRILL!" yelled Satoru.

The Boukenger stood up as the splash occurred. The Beedrill tried to float up, and Starmie was on its tail.

"Water Pulse!" yelled Misty.

Instantly, a blue ball of energy could be seen from the surface. Satoru was watching as the ball smacked into Beedrill. Beedrill flew out of the water, yelling in response. Satoru yelled as the Beedrill smacked him down on the concrete. Satoru's clothes were soaked. Beedrill's eyes, however, stopped glowing.

"Beedrill is unable to battle, Starmie wins!" yelled the referee.

Satoru opened Beedrill's Poké Ball, sucking Beedrill back in. Satoru turned toward Misty.

"That was low," said Satoru. He noticed the pool of water and looked at his Poké Balls.

"Well," said Misty, "What's your next Pokémon? Or are you going to surrender the match?"

"_Magikarp is too weak. It only knows Tackle and I dare not bring Charmander into this match. I guess Natsuki was right when she mentioned about training."_

"Surrender!" yelled Satoru.

The referee nodded, "Are you sure you want to surrender?"

"Yes," said Satoru, "I don't have enough firepower to defeat the next gym leader. I came unprepared."

"Agreed," said the referee, "According to the league of Kanto, this match is over. The winner is Misty!"

Satoru sighed as he stepped off the pool's edge. As he walked away, he then turned to Misty. Misty waved as he sighed, walking away. The other Boukenger nodded as they followed.

* * *

**Negative Syndicate**

"That was amazing," said Ryuwon, "It was a good match. Satoru nearly won his second badge."

"But, Starmie was a bit too powerful!" said Gajah, "And I hope Satoru does give up."

"But knowing Satoru, he won't," said Ryuwon, "We're just going to have to interfere to stop them from getting out."

As the two of them left, they left three people in the cage. Makino sighed as he looked at them. Kenta shook his head and turned to Urara. Urara sighed as she stood up.

"What?" asked Makino.

"Using me to defeat another warrior… unforgivable," yelled Urara. She looked at the map that was on the table of where they were observing. Kenta looked at her as she saw her golden Magiphone on the table with Kenta's Masking Brace. Urara turned toward Kenta. Kenta looked at her, "What?"

"I need to borrow your shirt. I have an idea," said Urara.

Using Kenta's shirt, Urara took off her blue Magiranger shirt, leaving only her black t-shirt, tying them together. She was able to stretch out through the cage, smacking the henshin devices on the ground toward them. As she did that, she left the Masking Brace on the table. Kenta looked at her.

"We could escape, you know," said Kenta.

"I wouldn't underestimate the Negative," said Makino.

"So?" asked Kenta.

"Besides, I only need my Magiphone and since you are a gym leader in this game, we need to make an appearance in Cerulean City," said Urara, "Besides, if we changed, we would have a major problem. So…"

Suddenly, with her magic on her Magiphone, a duplicate phone appeared in blue light. She put her original phone on the table next to the Masking Brace.

"What will this phone do?" asked Kenta, putting his shirt back on.

"Well, we could make spells to go into the Pokémon World as the characters to help them. HOWEVER, I won't be able to change into MagiBlue. You ready?"

"Ready as ever," said Kenta.

Pressing a couple of buttons, a stream of blue light surrounded them, causing them to collapse on the ground with her fake Magiphone tucked in her pocket. A stream of gray and blue shot into the city.

At the Pokémon Center, Satoru sighed as he looked at Natsuki.

"Natsuki, you were right," said Satoru, petting Charmander's back.

"It's okay," said Natsuki.

Satoru sighed, "Now, what types can I use to defeat Misty?"

As he walked back to the bench, he was astonished to see… Brock and Misty, or were they?

"Hey," said Satoru, "Why are you here?"

"Um," said Kenta, "We're actually not them. I'm Kenta."

"And I'm Urara," she said, "I played Misty."

"So, it was true," said Sakura, "But, why is the Negative stealing other sentai warriors for this game?"

"We don't know for sure," said Kenta, "Anyway, we know how you can defeat Misty."

"Spill the beans," said Satoru.

"Satoru," said Urara, "In order to defeat my counterpart, you will need a Grass-type Pokémon. And maybe you could train in the process. There are wild Bellsprout and Oddish on Routes 24 and 25."

"Where are they?" asked Masumi.

"North of Cerulean," said Kenta, "Before we left, we had to check the map."

Urara nodded, "Now, we need to get back to the cage before the Negative find out we did this. Boukenger, get us out of here. Good luck!"

The Boukenger nodded. Instantly, a grey and blue beam surrounded Urara and Kenta, causing them to disappear. Satoru turned to the window to see the city. The skies were pink with the golden sun heading west.

"Well," said Satoru, "We're not going now."

"When will we?" asked Masumi.

"Tomorrow," said Satoru, "We should get some rest."

* * *

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Satoru lost another battle with Misty. So, Natsuki thought that maybe he should train north to Route 24. The question is: is it worth it?**_

**Chapter 12: The Nugget Bridge**


	12. The Nugget Bridge

Here we go again for the Sentai Journey and now that we got the Unova League, I can finally continue.

* * *

**Badges: **1

**Location: **Cerulean City, Route 24

**Pokémon On Hand…**

**Eiji: **Eevee, Rattata

**Masumi: **Bulbasaur, Spearow

**Sakura: **Squirtle, Caterpie

**Souta: **Nidoran (male)

**Natsuki: **Pikachu, Gastly

**Satoru: **Charmander, Beedrill, Magikarp

* * *

Chapter 12: The Nugget Bridge

It was a new day for Satoru Akashi.

Seriously, it was a new day for him. He was at the Cerulean City Pokémon Center trying to sink in the events of what happened. He first bumped into Urara aka MagiBlue from Magiranger and she was posing as Misty, the Cerulean Gym Leader and lost ultimately to her. However, that night caused Satoru to listen. He knew that Kenta and Urara were right when they transported as themselves: capture a grass type in order to defeat Misty so they can continue. However, it wasn't going to be easy.

Putting on his new gloves, he turned to Magikarp, Charmander and Beedrill who were eating their breakfast. The sun was shining very high and all he can think about was how the hell he was going to be able to get a Bellsprout. So, without being dumb, he decided to go to the most reliable source. Calling a number on the video phone was something he had to do. Instantly, the screen turned on. It was Professor Oak, aka Makino Sensei who was writing Pokémon Haiku. He then turned around.

"Satoru, it's nice to see you. How is your path coming along?" he asked.

"Fine," said Satoru, showing his badge case. The Boulder Badge was shining brightly as Professor Oak smiled, "Why congratulations, you entered the Kanto League as expected to. So, what brings you to talk?"

"Well, I lost to Misty, the Cerulean Gym Leader and I found out that there's a grass type Pokémon that would be able to defeat Misty. Do you know where I can find one?" asked Satoru.

"Well," said Professor Oak, "There is a couple where you are."

"Really?" asked Satoru.

"Yes on Routes 24 and 25, there are Bellsprout that lurk there and there are also Oddish if you can't catch a Bellsprout. Is that all?" asked Oak.

"Yes, thank you," said Satoru.

"Good luck. You only need seven more badges. Keep up the good work," he said.

Hanging up the phone, BoukenRed sighed as he grabbed his backpack and turned to the other Pokémon. Magikarp started bouncing. Sighing, Satoru returned him into his ball. What good was a Magikarp anyway? All it could do was… Splash.

Returning Beedrill, leaving Charmander to be with Satoru, the two of them walked out of the Pokémon Center. On their way out, he noticed Sakura who was with Squirtle and a new Pokémon, specifically it was a green cocoon Metapod. For Sakura, her Caterpie must've evolved. She was training Squirtle and Metapod. Watching Sakura train reminded her of him being a Boukenger and all. She sighed as she turned around, looking at Satoru.

"Good morning," said Sakura.

Her Pokémon also agreed as they appeared in front of her. Satoru smiled, "Morning."

"Are you going to Nugget Bridge?" asked Sakura.

"As a matter of fact, yes," said Satoru.

"Great, I'll go with you," said Sakura.

The two sentai warriors shook hands, ready to head up on Route 24.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The other Boukenger were still in the Pokémon Center. Masumi was lying around in the bed, dreaming and having a grand old time.

"Mmm… Precious," he mumbled as he kept rolling around. Suddenly, he heard a brush of wind come across, causing him to be a bit cold. He jumped up in response, "WHAT THE HELL?"

He looked to see Souta, who was already dressed, "It's 11 in the morning and you have slept most of it. Now, get up!"

Masumi grumbled, "Where's Satoru?"

Souta went into his right pocket and pulled out a white note. Masumi grabbed it as he looked at the paper.

_**Dear Team:**_

_**I am up early to go capture Bellsprout. Go ahead and explore the city. Have fun. Will be back around dinner.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Satoru**_

Souta sighed as he looked at the paper one more time. He crumbled it and threw it in the trash.

"Alright," said Souta, "I guess we can go have some fun."

Masumi looked at BoukenBlue, "Are you sure they are going to be fine?"

Souta nodded, "It's the Immortal Fang. He is always right."

Masumi nodded as he sighed, looking at Souta. He then turned to see Eiji and Natsuki as they were walking toward them. The four trainers left the Pokémon Center and started walking around.

"So, Natsuki thinks Sakura and Chief went to Route 24 to capture Bellsprout," said the yellow ranger.

"That you heard right," said Eiji, "We should go there."

"Why?" asked Masumi.

Eiji turned to Masumi, "I want to capture new Pokémon. I don't know about you."

Masumi sighed as he looked at him. He then continued to march on with the others following behind him.

* * *

The sun was shining on the golden bridge as the warriors were heading toward Route 24 to capture a new Pokemon. On the way over, however they never expected to fight. Heading to the bridge, Satoru and Sakura looked at each other as they saw two trainers turn to them. One was a Bug Catcher and one was a girl with blonde hair wearing a pink dress.

"May I help you?" asked Satoru.

"Yes," said the Bug Catcher, "We challenge you to a double battle. If you beat us, you can advance."

"Excuse me, may I ask what is this?" asked Sakura.

"The Nugget Bridge Challenge, silly!" said the lass, "Now let's battle!"

Satoru turned to Sakura as they took out their Poké Balls, "I think it will be time to show them how we battle."

The four trainers stood on the either side of the bridge as the Poké Balls were thrown. Opening them up, the following Pokémon were released: Beedrill, Squirtle, Metapod, and Pidgey.

"Two-on-two match, battle begin!" said the Bug Catcher, "Metapod, use Harden!"

"Pidgey, use Sand Attack on Beedrill!" said the Lass.

Satoru shook his head, "Take this. Beedrill, dodge the Sand Attack and use Fury Attack on Pidgey."

"Squirtle, Withdraw!" said Sakura.

The sand splashed out of the bridge, which caused Squirtle to withdraw in its shell and Beedrill to fly up and then smack into Pidgey. Pidgey screamed as it was stabbed repeatedly by its stingers. Pidgey screamed as Beedrill finished his attack. Beedrill flew back and started to go back toward its trainer.

"Pidgey, Gust on Beedrill!" yelled the Lass.

Pidgey, injured, spread its wings as a tornado came across, smacking Beedrill in the face. Beedrill screamed as it landed on the ground. It slowly got up as it went to attack again. Sakura turned toward the Lass.

"Squirtle, Rapid Spin!" yelled Sakura.

Suddenly, the Squirtle started spinning as it headed straight toward Pidgey. Pidgey yelled as it smacked into Metapod.

"Metapod, String Shot!" yelled the Bug Catcher.

As it released a string of spray, Beedrill's wings were tied together, causing the creature to roll on the ground.

"Beedrill!" yelled Satoru.

"Squirtle, use Rapid Spin to cut the web," said Sakura.

As Squirtle got into his shell, he went to spin around to slice the webs. However, he was then attack by Pidgey. Squirtle yelled as he was flying on the ground. Sakura turned around as the Lass laughed, "Quick Attack, hee hee!"

"Beedrill, Poison Sting!" said Satoru.

The Beedrill released white lines of poison. Metapod yelled as he was poisoned by Beedrill's sting. Suddenly, the wings began to move as the String Shot attack was broken. The Beedrill then charged at Metapod.

"Beedrill, Fury Attack!" yelled Satoru.

Suddenly, Metapod was attacked repeatedly so much that Metapod landed on the ground, with its eyes closed.

"METAPOD!" yelled the Bug Catcher.

Sakura giggled as she then went to strike, "Squirtle, Bubble"

Tons of bubbles came out of Squirtle's mouth as Pidgey was knocked out. Landing on the ground, the Lass's jaw dropped as the two trainers sighed.

"WIN!" said Sakura.

"YES!" said Satoru.

The Bug Catcher sighed as he returned his Metapod and pointed to his right, "You may advance, Pokémon trainers."

Satoru and Sakura sighed as they returned their Pokémon to their Poké Balls. As they kept walking on the bridge, they then spotted another two trainers. Both were looking at them as they kept on going by. One of them pushed Satoru down. Satoru looked at the guy. He had an orange hat to the side of his head and he was shaking his head. He had a white t-shirt and brown shorts and then there was a girl wearing a green Park Ranger suit carrying a picnic basket.

"We are the next two trainers," said the picnicker, "Ready to battle?"

"Battle, ME?" asked Satoru.

"Come on, you aren't chicken are you?" asked the youngster.

Sakura looked at Satoru. Her face was inexpressible as she took out another Poké Ball, "I fear this is going to be another intense double battle."

"You're telling me," said Satoru, taking out the next Poké Ball.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eiji, Natsuki, Masumi, and Souta decided to follow the two trainers as they left Cerulean City, trying to cross the nugget bridge. Upon walking on the shiny golden bridge that was so beautiful, they noticed two trainers walking toward the Cerulean City Pokémon Center, not saying a word to the trainers as they left.

"What do you think happened to them?" asked Eiji.

"Looks like they got beaten," said Souta, "Come on, let's go."

Masumi then turned around as he noticed Sakura and Satoru ready to battle against two other trainers.

"It seems that they are doing more than just catching Pokémon," said Masumi.

"Charmander, Scratch!" yelled Satoru.

As Charmander went to scratch the opponent's Nidoran (female) to be exact, the blue Poison Pin Pokémon dodged the attack.

"Nidoran, Double Kick!"

As she went to kick Charmander, Charmander screamed as it was smacked upon impact. It was kicked twice in the face. As he landed on the ground, he stood up ready to battle.

"Charmander, don't give in!" yelled Satoru.

"Metapod, Bug Bite!" yelled Sakura.

"Ekans, dodge!" yelled the youngster, "Then, Poison Sting!"

As Metapod went to bite, the Ekans went to dodge. Sakura gasped as it opened its mouth. Purple needles came out of Ekans mouth, causing Metapod to be attacked. Metapod yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Metapod, hang on!" yelled Sakura.

"Charmander, use Leer!" yelled Satoru.

As Charmander landed on the ground, his eyes began to glow bright red, causing Ekans and Nidoran to stay in a trance, causing their defense to go down.

"Metapod, String Shot!" yelled Sakura.

As Metapod released a web of strings, Ekans yelled as he was caught in the strings.

"Charmander, Ember!" yelled Satoru.

Charmander released a fire attack at Nidoran (female), causing him to land on the ground. Sakura then aimed her attack at Ekans, "Tackle, Metapod!"

Metapod charged just enough for an attack. It was so strong that Ekans crashed into Nidoran and landed on the ground.

"We did it!" said Sakura, "Good job, Metapod."

Metapod said nothing. It landed on the ground, closing its eyes. Sakura stood there, wondering what was going on. Suddenly a white light came out of the Metapod.

"Whoa!" said Masumi, "What's going on?"

"Why are you following us?" asked Satoru.

"We wanted to come," said Souta, "But, what's with your Metapod?"

Sakura shook her head, "I… don't… know."

Suddenly, a butterfly popped out of the cocoon. It had beautiful blue wings with black designs and a purple body. It also had red eyes and black antennae. It was screaming, "FREE!"

"It's a… Butterfree!" said Sakura.

Opening up her Pokédex, she began to get information on it.

_**Pokédex Entry No. 012- Butterfree: The Butterfly Pokémon. It has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can seek, extract, and carry honey from flowers blooming over six miles away.**_

"That is amazing!" said Sakura.

The picnicker stretched out her hand toward Sakura. Sakura looked up to see it. The trainer had a smile on her face, "Congratulations, on Metapod's evolution!"

"Thank you," said Sakura, "I'm proud of it myself."

The youngster smiled, "Good job. However, you guys have one more trainer to knock out to get across the bridge."

Satoru nodded as he turned toward Sakura, "Let's go!"

As the Boukenger were about to head down the bridge, they noticed a trainer looking at them. He was almost looking like the picnicker, except he more had a backpack and a green hat. He was the camper, supposedly as he looked at them.

"I'm the last trainer. Who challenges me?" asked the trainer.

Satoru nodded, "We swept through two victories today. I will."

"Uh, I should," said Sakura. Satoru turned around, "I want Charmander to gain experience."

"For my sake, I want to see what my Butterfree can do," said Sakura. She marched up to him, "If I win this match… you have to let the six of us pass."

"Fine," said the camper, "You won't win. Go, Mankey!"

As he released a Poké Ball from his hand, a monkey like Pokémon came out of his Poké Ball. He had white messy fur with triangular ears that have brown insides. His arms, feet and the tip of his tail were also brown. His eyes were red.

"Mankey?" asked Eiji, opening up his Pokédex.

_**Pokédex Entry No. 056- Mankey: The Pig Monkey Pokemon. Mankey, a Pig Monkey Pokémon of the Fighting-type. Known for its superior footwork, it packs a powerful punch.**_

Eiji sighed, "Let Sakura battle."

Satoru looked at him, "Fine."

Sakura smiled, "Go, Butterfree!"

Butterfree was released from her Poké Ball and it stood there, ready to fight.

"Your bug Pokémon is going to be squashed by my Mankey. Mankey, Karate Chop!"

Mankey jumped up from the ground and readied his hand. It began to glow brightly as it went toward Butterfree. Butterfree dodged the attack as Mankey landed on the ground. It then began to fly around as it went to attack.

"Butterfree, Tackle!" yelled Sakura.

As Butterfree went for it, Mankey crashed into the ground. Mankey then jumped up as it grabbed Butterfree by the body.

"Seismic Toss!" yelled the camper.

"Seismic Toss?" asked Sakura.

Suddenly, Mankey lifted Butterfree to the sky and it started spinning around, making a circle in the sky and then he grabbed Butterfree's antennae and threw it to the ground, causing the earth to rumble a little bit.

"Butterfree!" yelled Sakura.

Butterfree was on the ground, trying to get up. The camper laughed, "Ha, that's the ultimate signature move. I guess I win!"

Suddenly, Butterfree's eyes began to glow bright blue. Mankey turned around as he stood there, frozen.

"Whoa," said Sakura, "What's that?"

Natsuki rushed up toward Sakura, "Sakura-san, Butterfree is using Confusion! It's a psychic-attack. Psychic pokémon are strong against Mankey and other fighting types!"

Sakura nodded, "MAXIMUM CONFUSION!"

Suddenly, Mankey was running around in circles as he was attacked by the attack. Butterfree then flew up and was heading toward Mankey, who was confused. The camper sighed, "NO WAY!"

"Butterfree, use Tackle!"

Butterfree tackled Mankey into the ground. Mankey yelled as he fainted. His eyes were closed with a couple of bruises. The camper grumbled, "NO!"

Sakura smiled, "YAY!"

Butterfree flew back in Sakura's arms. Sakura petted the Pokémon as she turned around toward the others. The camper sighed, "Good job. Here, take this."

The camper took out a golden nugget, which Sakura was ecstatic to see. The injured Mankey smiled as he flew back into the camper's Poké Ball, "So, what brings you here to the Nugget Bridge?"

"Well," said Sakura, "It's not for me."

"Who?" asked the camper.

Satoru sighed as he looked up, "Me. I need to get a Bellsprout so I can defeat the Cerulean Gym Leader."

"Oh," said the camper, "Well, I see Bellsprout around this whole area. Trust me, you won't be able to miss them. Good luck."

As he went over the bridge, Satoru turned to Sakura. Sakura smiled as she looked at him, "Let's go catch one."

Masumi smiled, "This is quite interesting."

As they kept walking in the woods, Satoru was looking around for one. The others were also looking as well.

"A lot of Pokémon live in this area," said Natsuki, "But, we only have seen Pidgey, Caterpie, and Weedle here."

"Pokémon that we already caught and evolved," said Satoru, sighing.

Suddenly, a green whip came across his nose, making a crack-like sound. Satoru and the others turned around to see a Bellsprout and an Oddish, who was there angrily.

"A Bellsprout!" said Satoru.

"Oddish?" asked Natsuki.

"Ooh, a grass type!" said Sakura, "I want one!"

Satoru and Sakura nodded as they took out their Poké Balls, "Let's catch them!"

Sakura turned to Butterfree, who was still on her body since the battle, "Can you still battle?"

"Free!" it said as it floated on the ground. Satoru nodded as he threw out Charmander. Charmander smiled as he looked at the Bellsprout. Oddish began to glow bright green as it tried to drain Butterfree. Green particles were draining from Butterfree's body into Oddish.

"What is it doing?" asked Sakura.

"Absorb!" yelled Natsuki, "Try knocking it down!"

"Butterfree, Tackle!" yelled Sakura.

As Butterfree swept down, it tackled Oddish to the ground. Meanwhile, Bellsprout released his leaves, causing branches to come out.

"Something tells me it's Vine Whip," said Satoru, "Charmander, Ember!"

As Charmander released an Ember attack, Bellsprout yelled as it was hit by fire a couple of times. Bellsprout then threw green leaves at Charmander, Charmander was cut twice, but it wasn't that effective.

"Whoa," said Natsuki, "A Razor Leaf attack?"

Bellsprout started laughing as Charmander grew angry. Charmander then released another Ember attack, causing Bellsprout to dodge.

"Charmander, Metal Claw!"

As Charmander pierced its metallic claws on Bellsprout. Bellsprout yelled as he felt weakened to battle.

"Poké Ball, go!" yelled Satoru.

While that was happening, Sakura's Butterfree released a Confusion attack, causing Oddish to scream as it was almost knocked out.

"Alright, Poké Ball, go!" yelled Sakura.

As the two Poké Balls swept them up, the Poké Balls began to wiggle in the grass. It was only a matter of seconds, all Satoru and Sakura had to do was be patient. Suddenly, one clicked after another. Satoru smiled as he picked up the Poké Ball, "I got a Bellsprout."

"Oddish is mine!" she said.

Souta sighed, "Wow. You guys caught another Pokémon. Excellent!"

The six trainers smiled as they walked out of the patchy grass areas, on to the open field. Seeing Nugget Bridge to the left of them, they decided to look around. Satoru sighed as he looked at the others, "Well, why don't we head back to Cerulean City?"

"Agreed," said Souta.

The others nodded in response. As the six trainers walked out of the grass and headed back to Cerulean, can Satoru finally defeat Misty aka Urara: MagiBlue? I guess we will find out next time!

**

* * *

**

Next time:

**Satoru decides to get some practice time in before challenging Urara. Souta, annoyed that everybody caught a Pokémon but he, decides to head up to Route 24 and search for a Pokémon. While the battle between Satoru and Urara continued, Souta was faced with trying to fight an Abra who keeps following him. **

**Chapter 13: Cascade Chase**


	13. Cascade Chase

A/N: Here's Chapter 13…

* * *

**Badges: **1

**Location: **Cerulean City

**Pokémon On Hand…**

**Eiji: **Eevee, Rattata

**Masumi: **Bulbasaur, Spearow

**Sakura: **Squirtle, Butterfree, Oddish

**Souta: **Nidoran (male)

**Natsuki: **Pikachu, Gastly

**Satoru: **Charmander, Beedrill, Magikarp, Bellsprout

* * *

Chapter 13: Cascade Chase

"Bellsprout, use Vine Whip!" yelled Satoru.

Bellsprout nodded as he released his vines. Like whips, they smacked rocks repeatedly and slashed tree branches like wildfire. The Boukenger were watching as Bellsprout was slicing the tree limbs and the branches. Satoru turned toward the others. The other rangers were surprised.

"Nice technique!" said Natsuki.

"Hmm…," said Satoru, "This is going to be an intense battle. I know Bellsprout is going to be a great Pokémon."

The Bellsprout nodded as it went to strike a victory pose. Sakura laughed as she was petting her Oddish, "I look at it this way, at least it's really awesome that it could attack viciously."

"We need that Cascade Badge. It will be one step at getting us home," said Masumi, "Ain't that right, Bulbasaur?"

Releasing his Poké Ball, Bulbasaur magically appeared. He nodded in response as he looked at the ranger. Eiji walked over toward Satoru, "Good luck. We'll be cheering for you."

Satoru nodded. As they went to leave, Souta looked at them. He shrugged as he looked at them.

"You know what? Everybody caught a Pokémon except for me. Hmm…," he said.

Suddenly, a bright white light appeared in front of him as a humanoid yellow Pokémon appeared. He was floating and his eyes were closed.

"What the hell is that?" asked Souta, taking out his Pokédex.

_**Pokédex Entry No. 63- Abra: The Psi Pokémon: **__**It sleeps for 18 hours a day. It uses a variety of extrasensory powers even while asleep. Using its ability to read minds, it will sense impending danger and Teleport to safety.**_

Souta looked at it, "A Psychic type? Okay! Go, Nidoran!"

Releasing the Poison Pin Pokémon, Souta laughed as Abra began to glow bright blue. Instantly, he disappeared.

"Damn, Teleport!" yelled Souta. He looked around, "Where did it go?"

Suddenly, a blue beam appeared. Abra snickered and laughed as he was levitating on the tree.

"Why I oughta!" yelled Souta, "Nidoran, use Horn Attack!"

As he jumped up to attack, Abra laughed as it disappeared. Nidoran yelled as it missed, landing on the ground. Souta shook his head as he saw the Pokémon ready to hit the ground. Taking his Poké Ball, he recalled Nidoran.

"Damn, well I might as well get back to the Cerulean Gym," said Souta.

Suddenly, he noticed a shadowy figure.

"Hi," said Souta, "May I help you?"

"Want to get that Abra?" asked the figure.

Souta nodded, "Of course."

"Come with me," he said. Souta sighed as he looked at the sky. He then turned to the shadow figure and walked with him. Maybe he knows how to catch Abras.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Urara (aka MagiBlue), playing as Misty, stood on the pool diving board with a Poké Ball in hand, ready to battle. She eyed Satoru as he stood on the other side on the diving board. On the high dive, a judge popped out with his flags.

"Rematch Battle. We have Satoru Akashi: BoukenRed from Pallet Town the challenger and Gym Leader Misty of Cerulean City. Each trainer will use two Pokémon. The match ends when both Pokémon on either side are unable to battle. There is no time limit and if the challenger wins, he earns the Cascade Badge. Satoru Akashi, do you accept?"

"Once again, yes," said Satoru.

"Misty?" asked the judge.

"Let's get on with it so I can show this kid that the tomboyish mermaid can't be beat!" said Misty, laughing.

Sakura, Eiji, Natsuki, and Masumi sat there as they were about to witness another gym battle. Eiji then turned around, "Where's Souta?"

"Don't know," said Masumi, "Maybe he went to train?"

"But, he said he wanted to see this battle," said Natsuki.

"I hope he gets back in time," said Sakura.

The judge laughed, "Battle Begin!"

(Cue: Gym Leader Music HG/SS)

"Go, Beedrill!" yelled Satoru.

Throwing his Poké Ball in the air, Beedrill popped out, ready for battle. Misty laughed as she took out her Poké Ball, "Misty calls… Staryu!"

Throwing the Poké Ball in the air, Staryu appeared, ready to battle. Satoru turned to Misty, "You can't honestly tell me that you can defeat me again. I have been training while you have been tanning! Beedrill, use Twineedle!"

As Beedrill swung around, Beedrill's needles began to sharpen up. It went for the attack. However, Misty shook her head, "Rapid Spin!"

Staryu jumped in the water and then like a frisbee, jumped out of the water and hit Beedrill in the stomach. Beedrill flipped backwards and landed in the water. Beedrill quickly floated back up, and tried to fly up. However, the water caught it.

"Damn, Beedrill is stuck!" yelled Sakura.

"He needs to recall it and send in Bellsprout," said Masumi.

"Staryu, Water Gun!" yelled Misty.

As a blast of water went to come out of Staryu, Satoru took out his Poké Ball, "Beedrill, return!"

Returning Beedrill, Satoru put away its Poké Ball and took out his prized weapon, "Bellsprout, you can do it!"

Throwing it in the air, Bellsprout jumped and landed in the pool. Landing on a platform, Misty looked at it, "So, you decided to finally use strategy. Good move. However, I wonder how much you trained it? Staryu, use Water Pulse!"

Staryu released a blue blast of water from the top of its body, heading straight for Bellsprout.

"Bellsprout, dodge and use Stun Spore!" yelled Satoru.

"Stun Spore?" asked Natsuki, "Since when?"

"Satoru was reading Bellsprout's moves earlier this morning," said Sakura.

Sakura turned toward the battlefield. Bellsprout dodged the move and then released golden dust from its mouth. Staryu yelled as it was paralyzed. It couldn't move. It was in pain, trying to move.

"NO!" yelled Misty.

"Vine Whip!" yelled Satoru.

Its vines smacked across Staryu at least five times. Staryu yelled as it flew and hit the ceiling. Then, it crashed on the ground, fainted. Misty gasped, "Staryu!"

"Staryu is unable to battle, the winner is Bellsprout!" said the judge.

"Great!" said the other rangers.

"Alright!" said Satoru, "Good job, Bellsprout!"

* * *

**Route 25…**

Souta was looking at the shadowed figure. He then turned around as he saw the Abra again.

"Get ready," he said, "He's about to teleport!"

Souta nodded, "Nidoran, stand by!"

Abra laughed as he disappeared. Souta stood ready. Suddenly, a blast of white energy came out of the trees, hitting Nidoran. Nidoran yelled as he landed on the ground. Nidoran stood up, shaking it off. The Abra then materialized and stood there, ready to battle.

"That was Hidden Power!" said the figure.

"Nidoran, Horn Attack!" yelled Souta.

Nidoran jumped up and pierced Abra. Abra yelled as it landed on the ground, teleporting. Nidoran turned around as it went to use Hidden Power again.

* * *

Back at the Gym…

"Misty calls Starmie!" yelled Misty.

As the Poké Ball was released, Starmie appeared in the water. Misty shook her head, "It will take more than a Stun Spore to defeat my Starmie. Starmie, Tackle!"

Starmie jumped up, spiraling across to attack Bellsprout. Bellsprout dodged as Starmie landed in the pool. It was jumping back and forth.

"Bellsprout, Growth! Increase your Special!" yelled Satoru.

Suddenly, a green glow appeared as he began to increase his Special Attack. Starmie jumped up, aiming at Bellsprout.

"BELLSPROUT, VINE WHIP!" yelled Satoru.

Bellsprout turned around and smacked Starmie. Starmie flew in the air as Misty looked at the Bellsprout, "Water Gun!"

Releasing a water attack, Bellsprout was hit with it. However, he was able to shake it off, ready to fight.

"Bellsprout, Sleep Powder!" yelled Satoru.

Bellsprout released blue powder from its mouth. Sparkling, Starmie began to glow as it went to fall asleep. However, it landed in the water. Satoru watched as Starmie jumped up, sparkling clean.

"WHAT?" yelled Satoru.

"Yep, the powder doesn't work in the water!" said Misty. Misty laughed as she looked at him.

"Damn!" yelled Satoru, "I can't stand this!"

Misty laughed, "Starmie, use Water Pulse!"

As Starmie gathered up all its energy to release a single shot, Satoru stood there. His eyes were waiting for the strike. And as it went to release, Satoru stretched out his arm, "Bellsprout, Vine Whip!"

SMACK! SLAP! SMACK! As the whips came out, Starmie yelled as it was hit a couple of times with Bellsprout's whips. Suddenly, he began to squeeze Starmie.

"STARMIE!" yelled Misty.

"Wrap!" said Natsuki, "Excellent move!"

Bellsprout squeezed it so hard, that the jewel on Starmie broke. Starmie screamed as it landed on the platform.

"STARMIE!" yelled Misty.

The judge sighed as he waved the flag in the air, "Starmie is unable to battle, Bellsprout is the winner. The winner is Satoru Akashi of Pallet Town!"

Sakura jumped up for joy, "YEAH, CHIEF!"

Natsuki turned around as she looked at Sakura. Sakura and her jumped up and clapped their hands, "Yeah!"

"Sweet!" said Masumi.

"Yeah, Akashi!" yelled Eiji.

As Satoru walked toward Misty, Misty smiled as she looked at her, "Congratulations, you did a really great job. As a result, I need you to take this badge. This badge will further advance your steps within the Pokémon League of Indigo."

Satoru turned around as Misty took out a blue badge. It was a raindrop with a white dot on it, "The Cascade Badge is yours!"

Satoru turned around as he took out his badge case. He placed the Cascade Badge next to the Boulder Badge, "The Cascade Badge is mine!"

The Boukenger jumped up in response. Masumi turned around, "Yeah!"

Satoru smiled as he looked at the others, "This is great!"

Misty nodded as she also took out a black case. She then took out a blue CD with the letters '03' appearing. As Satoru took it, Misty smiled, "TM03: Water Pulse is also yours. This attack causes any Pokémon to get confused. Teach it to a Water Pokémon."

"Thanks," said Satoru, "We need to get going, though. Thanks."

"Good luck, Boukenger," said Misty.

* * *

Back on Route 25…

Abra turned around as Nidoran kicked it finally. Abra was damaged a little bit. It couldn't teleport anymore. Souta turned around as he looked at the figure. The figure nodded as Souta took out a Poké Ball.

"Go, Poké Ball!"

The ball headed straight for Abra. Abra yelled as it was sucked into the Poké Ball. It began to wiggle around all over the place. Souta watched as the ball kept going back and forth. Suddenly, the ball topped wiggling and it clicked.

"YES, ABRA WAS CAUGHT!" yelled Souta, "Thanks!"

As he went to turn, the shadowy figure disappeared. He then picked up a note, "Stop by at the Cerulean Cape when you get a chance."

"Sweet!" said Souta, "I got to get back to Cerulean City!"

* * *

The sun was setting to the west as the team waved goodbye to Urara. Upon leaving the Cerulean Gym, Satoru and the other trainers were mesmerized by the Cascade Badge that he obtained.

"So, that's 2 badges. We need 6 more to get into the league!" said Natsuki.

"Correction: Satoru needs," said Sakura.

"True," said Natsuki.

Eiji smiled, "One step closer to coming home."

"Speaking of home," said Masumi, "Where's Souta?"

The trainers stopped walking. They turned around as they saw Souta with his Nidoran and an Abra, who was floating next to them.

"Whoa, an Abra!" said Natsuki, "Since when did you decide to capture that?"

Souta chuckled, "I had some help from a Pokémaniac. He wanted to see us tomorrow before we head to the next city."

"Where is the next gym anyway?" asked Eiji.

"Simple," said Natsuki, "We have to go… to Vermillion City."

"Vermillion?" asked Sakura.

"Yep, the Port of Exquisite Sunsets," said Natsuki.

Souta nodded as he gripped his left fist, "Badge Number 3, I will get you!"

* * *

**Next Time…**

**The rangers meet Bill, who is into Pokémon a lot and teaches them about the prophecy. When Negative Syndicate hears that Satoru obtained his second badge, Ryuuwon decides to challenge the Boukenger to battle. **

**Chapter 14: The Prophecy**


	14. Prophecy

A/N: Here's next chapter…

* * *

**Badges: **2

**Location: **Route 25, Cerulean Cape, Route 5

**Pokémon On Hand…**

**Eiji: **Eevee, Rattata

**Masumi: **Bulbasaur, Spearow

**Sakura: **Squirtle, Butterfree, Oddish

**Souta: **Nidoran (male), Abra

**Natsuki: **Pikachu, Gastly

**Satoru: **Charmander, Beedrill, Magikarp, Bellsprout

* * *

Chapter 14: Prophecy

All Satoru kept thinking about was the two badges he had in his badge case: the Boulder Badge in Pewter City and the Cascade Badge in Cerulean City. With only six badges, he can qualify for the Pokémon League… and hopefully, find their way home from this place.

However, the questions were as follows:

First, where are they heading next?

Second, why are they back on Route 24?

Third, why is Souta leading the way? But, then again the question has already been answered: he had the map.

Heading past the Nugget Bridge, the Boukenger were continuing their journey through the Kanto League. However, they have no idea where they are headed to. Souta had the map out already as they were all sitting on Route 25. Nestled in the bushes, they were looking at Souta as he spread out the map of Northern Kanto.

"So, we went to Pewter already and we just left Cerulean. The road we are taking now is heading toward the Cerulean Cape," he said.

"Cerulean Cape?" asked Satoru.

Natsuki nodded, "Yes, Cerulean Cape. It's where Bill lives."

"Bill? The Pokémaniac?" asked Masumi, sarcastically.

"YES!" said Souta and Natsuki. Masumi finally quieted down. Souta started coughing, "After we talk with him at Cerulean Cape, we can take the ferry back to Cerulean City and head south."

"South?" asked Satoru.

"Yep, Route 5 to be exact," said Souta, "It heads into Saffron City. But, the rumors about the place is causing visitors to not enter the city."

"So," said Natsuki, "There's an underground entrance."

Pointing at the brown house on Route 5, Souta watched as she dragged her finger to the brown house below Saffron, expanding the map to Southern Kanto.

"This will jump us on Route 6, which will lead to Vermillion City and the next gym battle," said Natsuki, "Besides, while Satoru has his battle, we could all sit and watch the boats."

"Who is the next gym leader, anyway?" asked Satoru.

"His name is Lt. Surge. That's all I'm saying," said Natsuki.

"Lt. Surge?" asked Souta, "Oh boy. Something tells me they will be capturing someone from an army sentai."

"True," said Satoru.

Masumi nodded as he grabbed his knapsack tightly, "Let's go visit this Bill guy."

"Sweet," said the others as they were heading toward the Cerulean Cape.

* * *

**Negative Syndicate…**

Makino-sensei, Urara and Kenta were still tied up in the cage as Ryuwon and Gaja stood next to each other, looking at the map.

"It seems Boukenger are advancing on Route 24," said Gaja.

Ryuwon looked at him, "I wonder…"

Kenta looked at Urara, "Is it possible Satoru beat you?"

Urara turned to Kenta, "If he did, then that's a good thing, isn't it?"

Makino nodded, "Guys, if that's true, then that means Satoru is advancing toward the next city."

Suddenly, there was a loud roar. Everyone turned to see Ryuwon pound the table with a loud cracking sound. He was beside himself as he turned toward Gaja, "He has two badges. Do you know what this means?"

Gaja nodded, "They are moving toward the next city. I'm surprised though. They are heading into uncharted territory."

"Uncharted territory?" asked Ryuwon, "Route 24 and 25 lead to Cerulean Cape. You have been reading the strategy guide of **Pocket Monsters: Ultimate, **right?"

"What do you mean?" asked Gaja.

"They are going to visit Bill, the Pokémaniac!" yelled Ryuwon.

"Sir, we have caught another person who would look fit for this," said Gaja.

"Right," said Ryuwon, "Where did you go?"

"1995: Ohranger era. He would be a great gym leader to throw them off," said Gaja, smiling.

Meanwhile, in the cage, Kenta and Urara turned around toward Makino. Makino rolled his eyes.

"Not another sentai warrior," mumbled Makino.

"If they are trying to have a massive war, they are doing a great job," said Kenta.

"Well," said Urara, "That's a good point. My question is who are they going to bring?"

Makino nodded, "And without your MagiPhone, we can't escape."

Urara nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

**Back in the Game…**

The rangers were walking through the harsh thickets of Route 25. After battling trainers, and getting experience points, the trainers have finally reached the Lighthouse. The Lighthouse was bright blue with black designs that appeared all around it. As the doors slowly opened toward them, the Boukenger decide to go through.

"Nice to meet you," said Satoru, "Wherever you are."

The Boukenger were looking around at the interior of the lighthouse. However, as they turned around, they noticed a big Clefairy walking down the stairs.

"A WILD CLEFAIRY?" asked Sakura.

"No, I'm Bill. I'm just stuck in this outfit. Can you help me?" asked Bill.

"What can we do?" asked Natsuki.

"Simple," said Bill, "Press the button behind my back. Apparently, I forgot that Clefairy's hands are too small to reach."

Natsuki nodded as she went around the back. Pressing a white button, the lights began to flash back and forth as the suit began to glow bright pink. The costume began to digitize off of Bill as he was revealed to be once again someone they knew. He wore a blue t-shirt with brown pants and black shoes. However, he had brown hair and black eyes. He was smiling as he looked at them.

"Apparently, Professor Oak and I have been in contact," said Bill, "It seems that he looked like someone you knew?"

"Yeah," said Satoru, "And two gym leaders…"

"Gym Leaders?" asked Bill.

"Yeah, we see that each gym leader we have met so far is a Super Sentai counterpart that we know about," said Sakura.

"Super Sentai: from what Oak told me is a squad of rangers that are defending the world from various empires and so far, there are a lot of them," said Bill.

"Yep," said Satoru, "Anyway, I have a question to ask of you. We all do."

"Yes?" asked Bill.

"When we left Pallet Town, Oak told us about a prophecy and an ancient artifact in this region. Do you know what he is talking about?" asked Satoru.

"Yes," said Bill.

Bill led the others toward his lab. The lab looked smaller than Oak's lab. As he took out a white map, he placed the whole region map in front of them. Souta gasped as he looked at the huge map that was there.

"This is the whole Kanto Region," said Bill, "And what you guys need are the Three Shamouti Spheres."

"Shamouti Spheres?" asked Satoru.

"The Shamouti Spheres are the essences of the three Legendary Pokémon: Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres," said Bill.

Masumi sighed, "That's going to be difficult."

Bill nodded, "Yep. If the Negative are a threat, they probably will be out to find this as well and start looking."

Sakura turned around toward the team, "Then, that means we shouldn't wait around. We should continue."

"Agreed," said Satoru, "Boukenger, move out."

No sooner they went to leave, Bill stopped them for one second. He had six S.S. Tickets in his hand. Giving one of them a ticket, he turned to Satoru, "While you're in Vermillion City, there's a trainer party at the S.S. Anne. You could learn from some Pokémon they have."

"Sweet," said Satoru, "Thanks."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

It was the year 1995. The Ohranger just finished battling another machine beast. Baranoia was definitely not at its rest. For one ranger, he was going to be captured. It was none other than Shouhei Yotsukaichi, OhGreen. He was off duty and decided to wear just a black t-shirt with blue jeans. Outside, he was running across the street, enjoying the beautiful sun in Tokyo. However, things were interrupted. He looked up as he saw a green beam shoot down from the sky. Shouhei yelled as he was captured in that energy beam. He yelled as he felt something prick his arm, feeling the pain. However, he was lifted in the air, into the sky.

And he dropped… into the cage.

"Ow," said Shouhei, "That was a bumpy ride."

He then turned around to see Makino, Kenta, and Urara with him. Shouhei turned around, "Who are YOU?"

"Kenta, Black Mask," said Kenta.

"Urara, MagiBlue," said Urara.

"Makino, I work with the Boukenger," said Makino.

Shouhei looked at them. They seemed trustworthy to him, "Shouhei, OhGreen. Anyway, why am I captured?"

"Let's just say… they took your DNA and now you are playing someone in the game," said Kenta.

"What?" asked Shouhei, "What game?"

"Pocket Monsters: Ultimate," said Makino, "The Boukenger has been sucked into the video game. And they need to go over the obstacles to beat them."

Shouhei sighed as he looked at the screen. He never expected to see the world of Pokémon to be real as the screen turned on. He never even heard of Pokémon since it didn't come out yet in his era. He watched, looking at the powerful sentai team walking down Route 5. They saw the Boukengers once again, enter the city of Cerulean, heading southbound…

* * *

**Back in the Game…**

While the sun was setting west with the beautiful pink hue surrounding the celestial object, Satoru sighed as they waved goodbye to Cerulean City and started heading off toward Vermillion City. The rangers were walking through south down a massive hill. There was a sign that said:

**ROUTE 5: CERULEAN CITY-SAFFRON CITY **

**VERMILLION CITY SHORTCUT USE UNDERGROUND ENTRANCE**

Satoru sighed as he looked at the sun. The sun was starting to set again as he began to stop walking.

"What is it chief?" asked Sakura.

"It took us all day to get all the way over here," said Satoru, "I say we camp out for the night."

Sakura smiled. The others also agreed. Masumi smiled as he took out his Poké Ball, "Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

The Poké Ball opened up, releasing Bulbasaur. Masumi stretched out his hand, "Bulbasaur, use your Vine Whip and cut the trees for firewood."

Bulbasaur's vines were so sharp, that four trees came down. The whips came down so fast, that they were diced into pieces. Everyone grabbed wood walked toward the camp site, which was right at the bottom of the hill. The wood was placed in pyramid formation.

"Charmander, I choose you!" said Satoru, opening the Poké Ball. Charmander was released.

"Ember on the firewood!" said Satoru.

Charmander released a flame attack at the firewood, creating a fire. Eiji chuckled as he grabbed a silver pan and placed it over the wood. He took out a couple of materials.

"You're cooking?" asked Masumi.

"Yes," said Eiji, "Why?"

Masumi shook his head, "I never knew you cooked."

Eiji sighed, "Well, it's time you know. The last time we camped out, we had berries and other stuff. I couldn't take it. So, I went to Pewter City while Satoru was battling Kenta and I bought some pewter appliances."

"Good thinking," said Satoru.

"And it's almost done," said Eiji, "Now, to put the ingredients in."

He poured some noodles, wasabi sauce and some other awesome food items to make a great dinner for them. His Eevee walked up toward the top of his shoulder. Eiji smiled as he pet the creature, "Give me some time, Eevee."

"Eevee," it said, getting down from his trainer's body. Meanwhile, Souta and the others let their Pokémon for exercise and fun. However, while that was happening, Satoru was looking at his badge case: the Boulder Badge and the Cascade Badge.

"I wonder who's next?" asked Satoru to himself.

"Well," said Natsuki, overhearing Satoru, "I could help you on that one."

Masumi turned around, "This is why we never let Natsuki-chan play video games."

"Oh, shut up Masumi," said Natsuki, staring at him coldly. She turned toward Satoru and cleared her throat, "The gym in Vermillion City is run by an army gym leader, who is tougher than Misty and Brock. You beat him, you get a Thunder Badge."

"Which means he has…," said Satoru, "Electric types?"

"Yep," said Natsuki.

Sakura turned around, listening in, "Does that mean that he won't need to have a rematch?"

"Well, Electric types are weak against ground and rock attacks. Unfortunately, Satoru doesn't carry one. However, he can still win without them," said Natsuki.

"What do you mean?" asked Satoru.

Natsuki smiled, "You have a Bellsprout, Charmander, and Beedrill… they will be perfect for the next battle."

"What about Magikarp?" asked Satoru.

Natsuki rolled her eyes, "Well, first… I wouldn't use it. It's worthless and second it's a water type."

Satoru nodded, "I shouldn't have even bought it."

"It might be weak now," said Natsuki, "Just wait until it evolves."

BoukenRed looked up at his comrade with curiosity, "Evolves?"

"Yep," said Natsuki, "Once Magikarp evolves, you will have a strong fighter in your party and you wouldn't want to release it. But, as of right now, Magikarp needs some experience."

"The only thing it does when I release it is Splash!" said Satoru.

"It knows two other attacks," said Natsuki, "Tackle and Flail."

Satoru nodded. He looked over Eiji's new dinner. As he went to pour it into six bowls, he started serving them. Meanwhile, Souta and Sakura prepared the Pokémon food for everybody else, even Magikarp's fish bowl.

"Dinner is served," said Eiji.

"Great," said Masumi, "Bulbasaur, Spearow, dinner!"

Everyone rushed over for their food. So far, there were no complaints. Everyone was having a great time. After all, they have been traveling for the past three weeks. It was a fun trip so far, regardless of how much they miss home.

After eating, the rangers laid out their sleeping bags. It was time to call it a night. Tomorrow at sunrise, they march on to Vermillion City: The Port of Exquisite Sunsets.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**The rangers arrive in Vermillion City and they are doing an awesome job to get ahead of the game. However, upon arriving at the S.S. Anne, they never expected one person to be on the trip. Who?**

**Chapter 15: The Battle Aboard the S.S. Anne**

* * *

A/N: Review please? Thank you... I really want some feedback. :)


	15. The Battle Aboard the SS Anne

A/N: Here's Chapter 15…

**Badges: **2

**Location: **Route 5, Route 6, Vermillion City

**Pokémon On Hand…**

**Eiji: **Eevee, Rattata

**Masumi: **Bulbasaur, Spearow

**Sakura: **Squirtle, Butterfree, Oddish

**Souta: **Nidoran (male), Abra

**Natsuki: **Pikachu, Gastly

**Satoru: **Charmander, Beedrill, Magikarp, Bellsprout

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Battle Aboard the S.S. Anne**

The sun was rising from the east, shining over Central Kanto. Shades of blue were coming from the sky, eliminating the dark skies of Kanto. Satoru woke up, looking at the sunrise. He stretched his arms out, knowing that today was going to be another traveling day to Vermillion City. Without waking the others, he rolled his sleeping bag up and wrapped it. He connected it to the top of his backpack. He changed his socks and put on his shoes. Making sure all of the Pokémon he had were in check, he carefully stretched his arms and legs. It was a bit too early for breakfast. However, he thought a little morning training session with the team would be great.

He carefully didn't wake up the others. However, when he was looking around, he noticed that Natsuki, Sakura, Souta, and Masumi were sleeping. The question was where was Eiji? As Satoru looked around, he then saw a glimpse of Eiji down the hill with a trainer who was across from him. The trainer had a red hat that was backwards. He wore a white t-shirt and blue shorts. He had a Meowth, ready to battle. Meowth has a distinctly feline appearance, resembling a small house cat. It has cream-colored fur, which turned brown at its paws and tail tip. Its oval-shaped head features four prominent whiskers, no nose, black-and-brown ears, and a glimmering gold oval coin embedded on its head.

"Eiji's battling?" asked Satoru, sitting down.

"So, you choose Meowth?" asked Eiji, "Alright, go Eevee!"

Eevee popped out of the Poké Ball. The brown Pokémon smiled as he yawned. Its legs were stretched out. It was battle ready.

"And what's a Meowth?" asked Eiji. While Eiji was getting his Pokédex out, so was Satoru. They both went to scan and analyze the Pokémon.

**_Pokedex Entry No. 52- Meowth: The Scratch Cat Pokemon. Meowth withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light_.**

"Meowth, use Fury Swipes!" yelled the youngster.

Meowth screamed as it stretched out its claws. Eiji stood ready to battle, "Eevee, Quick Attack!"

The Eevee charged up, shooting up in a blast of white light, tackling the Meowth in the chest. Meowth yelled as he landed on the ground. Getting up, he looked at the Eevee with anger.

"That's right. What are you going to do about it now?" asked Eiji.

"Meowth, Bite!" yelled the youngster.

"Eevee, blind him with your Sand-Attack!" yelled Eiji.

Eevee used his hind legs and brushed sand on Meowth's face. Meowth screamed as there was sand in its eyes.

"Meowth!" said the trainer.

"Eevee, Tackle!" yelled Eiji.

Eevee finally tackled Meowth. Meowth screamed as it landed on the ground, fainted. The youngster dropped to his knees. Eiji smiled as Eevee jumped up to land on his body.

"Eevee, I'm proud of you," said Eiji, turning to the trainer.

"Eevee," it said, growling and snuggling. The youngster turned around, looking at him, "You must be a great trainer."

Eiji laughed, "Well, I try. Your Meowth… how long did you have it?"

"I just got it yesterday," said the young trainer.

"Ah, I see. You were trying to get some experience," said Eiji.

"Yeah," said the youngster, "I guess it didn't work out."

"Well, we win some and we lose some," said Eiji, "You just got to train harder. Meowth looked fierce on the battlefield. If you can train it to be tough, you will be ready to battle anybody."

"Thanks," said the youngster, "Well, I got to go. Good luck on your journey."

He picked up Meowth and walked away into the woods. Eiji sighed as he and Eevee were heading up the hill. They stopped walking to see Satoru, who was very amazed.

"Akashi, what are you doing here?" asked Eiji.

"Watching the battle," said Satoru, "Excellent job."

Eiji sighed, "It was great, but I feel sorry for the kid. His Meowth needed experience points."

"Well, bringing a Meowth into battle when he just got it yesterday, that's a bit crazy," said Satoru.

"Excuse me, you and Charmander started out that way too," said Eiji.

Satoru turned around, looking at Eiji. Eiji raised an eyebrow. Satoru shook his head, "But, I won."

"You know, you might not be able to win all the time you know. I mean, there are going to be other strong trainers out there," said Eiji.

"I understand," said Satoru, "But, I know I can win. We Boukenger have a mission and that is to get home."

"Yeah," said Eiji, "But, we might as well enjoy this video game while this lasts."

"Why?" asked Satoru.

"Because when we get back, things are not going to be the same. We are going to have to defeat the Negative at least sometime today," said Eiji, "I got to start breakfast."

He left Satoru with something to think about. Satoru nodded and turned to the woods. Is it possible that he might be rushing this journey a little too fast?

Returning to the camp site, everyone was up, even the Pokémon. They were all eating and stretching out before their big trip. Satoru sighed as he sat down and started eating more of the leftovers that Eiji made from last night. Sakura turned around, "How was your sleep?"

"Great," said Satoru, "I slept till sunrise."

"Who's ready to walk to Vermillion City?" asked Souta.

"Not me," said Natsuki, "I need to change my socks. They are sweaty, since we hiked from Cerulean."

Masumi nodded, "Yeah. We all need to take a rest."

"Why?" asked Satoru.

Sakura looked at him, "We know that we all need to go to Vermillion City and obtain the badge needed to continue… but maybe the team wants to do something else."

"What do you mean by something else?" asked Satoru.

"Like take a day off," said Sakura.

Satoru looked at her, "Pink, why are you disobeying my direct command? We all have to continue."

"Yeah, but I'm tired. We are all tired. We have been traveling for three weeks. I think we should rest," said Sakura.

Satoru sighed as he took a deep breath, looking at the S.S. Tickets, "How about this?"

"What?" asked Eiji.

"If we get to Vermillion City today, we will have two days of sight-seeing and relaxation," asked Satoru, "Besides… if there is the S.S. Anne, I'm sure there are going to be a lot of things to do then just sit and watch me battle for my third badge."

Masumi nodded, "Yeah, I have to agree. Let's get going… to Vermillion City."

Sakura nodded, "Alright. Let's go."

Everyone grabbed their gear and within five minutes, they continued hiking toward Vermillion. On the way, there was a massive black house with a gate surrounding either side of the house, stretching out.

"Is that Saffron City?" asked Satoru.

"Yeah," said Sakura, turning to the brown house, "And there's the underground entrance way."

The Boukenger headed over toward the brown house. There was no door as they saw a white sign that said, "Train to Vermillion City." There was a red arrow pointing down toward the stairs.

"Oh great, we don't need to walk it," said Natsuki.

As the Boukenger headed down the stairs, they saw a black platform that they were standing on. The tunnel was black with rainbow lights on the ground heading down toward the area.

"This is so cool," said Sakura.

"Yeah," said Souta.

"The Underground Entrance is really awesome," said Masumi.

Suddenly, they could hear the roar of the train. The trainers turned to see a silver train heading toward them. As it slowly stopped, a black platform struck out of the train connecting to the platform. The trainers hopped on as the platform shrunk inside, closing the door. The train headed south at the speed of light, arriving at the other side. As the trainers got out, they walked up the stairs and out of the house.

"How fast was that train going?" asked Souta.

"Fast," said Sakura.

"That was impressive," said Masumi, "Now this is Route 6, right?"

"Yes," said Natsuki.

As they walked toward the road, they noticed a green sign that said:

**Route 6: Vermillion City 15 miles**

**Saffron Gate 1 mile**

The rangers looked around. In response, they were surprised to see the gated city once again.

"Damn," said Masumi, "Saffron City is really… huge."

"Yep," said Natsuki, "Now, let's get going. Vermillion City is just down this hill. Unless, you want to cut through the wild grass and pray that no wild Pokémon pop out."

"We'll just take the path," said Satoru.

The path was long, windy, and a little bit twisty. It was crooked and crazy. The road was long, and it took them most of the morning to get down to southern Kanto. However, they were training while walking. When they got to the base of the road, they were walking by a massive lake that was on their right. To their left, they saw an orange fence along the city line with a big gap in the middle. The sign "Vermillion City" appeared in white letters.

"Welcome to Vermillion City," said Natsuki.

The Boukenger walked through the gate. With their astonishment, all Sakura did was drop to her knees, seeing the sights. Everything had an orange rooftop to it, making it really beautiful with the sun shining on it. Masumi and Eiji gasped as they saw a beach and a boat that was on the dock. Souta and Natsuki were smiling, seeing the people fishing off the dock and Satoru was smiling, seeing a blue building that stood out with yellow lightning bolts on it.

"The Vermillion Gym," said Satoru, "But, first, the Pokémon Center!"

* * *

**Negative Syndicate…**

"Nice city," said Kenta.

"Yeah," said Shouhei, "However, it's all… orange."

"True," said Urara.

While they were talking in the cage, Ryuwon and Gaja were talking to each other as they looked at Gai, the Quester. Gai laughed as he threw his Poké Ball in the air, releasing Ekans.

"Gai," said Ryuwon, "I think it's time to ruin their vacation. Go to the S.S. Anne and create havoc."

"As you wish, Ryuwon," said Gai, laughing.

Shouhei grumbled as he looked at Ryuwon. Ryuwon looked at him, "Now tell me, Shouhei. How does it feel to be powerless just like the other sentai warriors?"

"Well, you definitely don't need us, so let us go!" said Kenta.

"No!" said Gaja, "We think you are still useful in our plot to destroy the world, even if we have to destroy the Pokémon too."

"Really? You would destroy them too?" asked Urara, "I mean, I know it's a video game, but to tamper with a video game is like tampering with the planet."

"Shut up, MagiBlue," said Gaja.

* * *

**Back in the game…**

Sakura sighed as they stepped through the doors of the Pokémon Center. As they got inside, they saw Nurse Joy with a smile as she looked at the group coming in.

"Hello, welcome to the Vermillion City Pokémon Center," she said.

"Hi," said Satoru, taking out four of his Poké Balls. The others nodded as they also took out their Pokémon to be healed and checked on. Nurse Joy smiled as she and her wonderful Chansey decided to go help the Pokémon.

"So," said Souta, "I guess we can take a bite to eat."

"And while you do that," said Natsuki, "I'll get us checked in at the Pokémon Center. We are here for two nights, right?"

"Two?" asked Satoru.

"You promised we would go and see the city. Remember?" asked Natsuki.

"Yes," said Satoru, sighing.

Natsuki smiled as she squeezed his right cheek. She was giving a grin that caused Satoru to change his mind. Sighing he turned to her, "Fine. We'll go to the S.S. Anne."

* * *

An hour later…

"Whoa," said Masumi.

The Boukenger were walking on the docks of Vermillion City, looking at the water rush up and hit the concrete. On their right, they saw a white ship with a red stripe across the boat that said "S.S. Anne" in black letters. It had three steam pipes on the top of the boat.

"Nice," said Sakura, "It's like the Titanic."

"Hopefully, we won't sink," said Souta.

"Souta," said Sakura, punching him in the arm. As they were walking on the brown bridge leading to the boat, they noticed a sailor who was looking at them.

"Excuse me," said the sailor, "Do you have an S.S. Ticket?"

The six Boukengers reached into their pockets and took out the tickets. The sailor smiled and let them through. As they got inside, they noticed the beautiful lights posted all over the area. There were tables, a dining room with a bar, and a dance floor. Natsuki was rolling as she looked at the beautiful setting.

"This is awesome," said Natsuki.

"Agreed," said Souta, "Let's have fun!"

An hour later, Souta was walking around with his Nidoran next to him. He then turned around to see a blue Pokémon with almost the exact features, except the horn was shorter on its head compared to his. He was sniffing the creature. She smiled, blushing. Souta smiled as he looked at it.

"So, what is that?" asked Souta, taking out his Pokédex.

_**Pokédex Entry No. 29- Nidoran: The Poison Pin Pokémon. There are two kinds of Nidoran. Nidoran are split into two genders: male and female. Nidoran has barbs that secrete a powerful poison. They are thought to have developed as protection for this small-bodied Pokémon. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn. **_

"Ah, a female Nidoran," said Souta, smiling.

"So," said a voice. Souta looked up. There was a girl looking at him with a smile. She had ruby-brown hair and greenish-emerald eyes. She wore a blue t-shirt with white shorts. She had a brown knapsack around her back, "I see your Nidoran loves my Nidoran."

Souta stood there, looking at her. And then turned to see his Pokémon running around, breaking the moment of what he saw. He smiled looking at her, "Well, I got to admit, I never heard that Nidoran Female and Nidoran Male were two different species with the same name."

"Ha," she said, "My name is Cassandra Grace. What's yours?"

"Souta… Souta Mogami," said Souta, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you," said Cassandra.

Souta was smiling as he rubbing the back of his head. He walked over toward her, "Uh, would you like to… have lunch?"

"Sure," said Cassandra, "Want to go outside and have lunch?"

Souta smiled, "Yeah."

* * *

Five seconds later…

"So," said Cassandra, "Are you traveling?"

Souta smiled. He was drinking a glass of wine as he turned to her, "Yes. I'm traveling with my friends."

"Friends?" asked Cassandra.

"Yes," said Souta, "My friend is traveling through the Kanto League. He already obtained two badges."

"Nice," said Cassandra, "So, he's here to face the Vermillion Gym Leader."

"Yep," said Souta.

As Souta went to take another sip, he turned to see his Nidoran jump up and land on top of his lap. He smiled as he looked at Cassandra, "So, what brings you here?"

"There's a party and that's why I'm here," said Cassandra, smiling, "I come from a really nice place in Kanto."

"Where?" asked Souta.

"Fuchsia City," she said, "You should stop by when you get a chance. It's a really nice place."

Souta smiled as he looked at the beautiful sun setting toward the west. He turned toward Cassandra, "Hey, so do you travel a lot?"

Cassandra shook her head, "No. I'm only a beginning trainer and it costs a lot of money to travel. It's enough I'm helping my mom where I live."

"Where do you live in Fuchsia?" asked Souta.

"I live on the border of Fuchsia City and the Kanto Safari Zone," said Cassandra.

"Safari Zone? Nice," said Souta.

"Yeah, my mom runs it," said Cassandra, smiling.

When Souta began to speak again, there was a massive explosion. Everyone turned around as they saw lava lizards wearing black suits carrying swords. Ryuwon stood there, laughing as he looked at the ship.

"Alright, let's slaughter every Pokémon and human that's on this ship," said Ryuwon.

"Negative!" said Souta, jumping from the table. Cassandra turned around as his Nidoran ran straight up toward him. As Souta entered the inside of the ship, Ryuwon turned around rolling his eyes. Souta took a deep breath and then released it, "Asshole. What are you doing here?"

"Killing you… your friends… the Kanto Region and what needs to be done," said Ryuwon.

"I won't let you do this," said Souta.

"Oh, my motley soldiers… kill him," said Ryuwon.

The people screamed as the lizard warriors surrounded him. He took out his Poké Ball, "Here we go, Nidoran, Double Kick!"

While Souta kicked two of them in the face, Nidoran kicked two of the lizards in the stomach and then kicked another two in the face. As one was about to slice him with his sword, Nidoran pierced him with his Horn Attack. As more went to attack, Souta thought it was over.

"Gastly, Night Shade!"

Black beams appeared, shooting the group down. Natsuki walked over to see Souta in a tangled mess. Kicking them around, Souta was freed.

"Thanks, Natsuki," said Souta.

"Anytime," said Natsuki, "Gastly, Hypnosis!"

Gastly smiled as it opened its eyes. Blue waves came out of its eyes, causing the grunts to be in a trance.

"Nidoran, Horn Attack!" yelled Souta.

Nidoran charged as it caused a domino affect. Nidoran took a breath as Ryuwon went to charge toward him.

"Abra," yelled Souta, "Go!"

Releasing his Pokémon, Abra popped out, grabbing Nidoran, "Teleport!"

Abra smiled as it teleported in a flash of white light. Ryuwon turned around as he looked all over the place, "Where did he go?"

"Abra, Hidden Power!"

In a flash of white light, Abra and Nidoran appeared. Nidoran hopped to the floor while Abra began to glow bright pink. Beams of light came out of Abra as it shot Ryuwon in the back. He yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Now, get out," said Souta.

Ryuwon took a deep breath, "Okay."

With that said, he disappeared. There was a loud applause. However, Natsuki and Souta decided to head outside, not listening to how much praise or uproar there was. Cassandra smiled as she looked at Souta. As they walked outside, looking at the waves. They turned toward each other.

"Thanks," said Souta, "So much for a wonderful day of relaxation."

"You're welcome," said Natsuki, "Anytime."

Cassandra nodded, "Well, it is getting late. I better be going. My boat leaves for Fuchsia in an hour."

"Right," said Souta.

Cassandra agreed. She then went to leave. However, she turned right around and gave Souta something. It was a silver CD with a white placeholder on top.

"This is for Satoru. He might need it. Did he get the Cascade Badge yet?" asked Cassandra.

"Yes," said Souta.

"Good. This Hidden Machine when combined with the Cascade Badge will be able to cut small trees to make paths. This is HM01: Cut," she said, smiling.

Souta chuckled. He then turned to Natsuki, "Where are the others?"

"Eiji, Masumi, and Sakura were at the bar downstairs talking to trainers. Satoru is enjoying the scenery down below them," said Natsuki.

"Okay," said Souta, "We might as well bring this to him."

Cassandra smiled. As she kissed him on the cheek, Souta began to glow bright red. She then left him with the female Nidoran waving a kiss at his male Nidoran. S outa's Nidoran fainted on the spot. Souta chuckled, "Aw…"

Leaving the boat, Souta turned to Natsuki. Natsuki smiled, "Shall we find Satoru?"

"Yes, said Souta, "However, let's enjoy the sunset."

The sun was setting in the west, touching the water. The colors of pink and orange were showing all over the place. To BoukenBlue, Vermillion City was definitely the Port of Exquisite Sunsets. It makes everything look beautiful with the sun setting. However, will he see Cassandra again? Stay tuned. Next time, Satoru must battle the Vermillion Gym.

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Satoru and the others visit the Vermillion City Gym. Satoru decides to challenge Lt. Surge to a Pokémon battle. However, when he faces his Raichu? What can be done?**

**Chapter 16: The Lightning Warrior**

* * *

****A/N: Sorry for not updating. I found this in my computer, complete... and forgot to upload it. Alright, take care! Review!


	16. The Lightning Warrior

A/N: Here we go with Chapter 16 of the Boukenger saga…

* * *

**Badges: **2

**Location: **Vermillion City

**Pokémon On Hand…**

**Eiji: **Eevee, Rattata

**Masumi: **Bulbasaur, Spearow

**Sakura: **Squirtle, Butterfree, Oddish

**Souta: **Nidoran (male), Abra

**Natsuki: **Pikachu, Gastly

**Satoru: **Charmander, Beedrill, Magikarp, Bellsprout

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Lightning Warrior**

The sun was shining very high for the Boukenger. For Satoru, he was pumped up to fight. He was ready to challenge the gym leader for the third badge into the Kanto League. He wasn't going to lose against him like Misty and Brock. Satoru released Charmander, knowing that he was going to need him and possibly Bellsprout. Magikarp was somewhat useless and Beedrill was… well, unknown to him.

"Are we ready?" asked Satoru.

His Pokémon nodded, even Magikarp. Satoru rolled his eyes as he looked at the others. Sakura walked up toward him, looking at the Pokémon.

"So, are we ready to fight?" asked Sakura.

"I hope so," said Satoru.

Sakura smiled, "You'll do fine."

BoukenRed nodded as he sat down on the grass, "I hope."

He looked up as Souta walked up toward him, "Hey!"

"What's up?" asked Satoru.

Souta shrugged. He reached into his pocket, giving him the HM01 disk, "You are going to need this."

Receiving the HM01, he looked at Souta, "Cut?"

"Yeah, Cut can be used anywhere as long as you have the Cascade Badge," said Souta, giving it Satoru. As Satoru received the HM01, a blue glow came out of Satoru's badge case. The disk released a white energy into the Cascade Badge.

"Whoa," said Satoru.

Souta smiled, "Nice."

Natsuki smacked herself, _"You need to teach it to a Pokemon. Wow!"_

Stretching the badge out, a white line came out of the badge, cutting the tree in half. The trainers looked up. It was huge. The building was blue with yellow lightning bolts on the building. The symbol of the Thunder Badge was placed on the top of the roof. On the sign next to them, there was a little sign that said:

"Vermillion City Pokémon Gym Leader: Lt. Surge: The Lightning Warrior"

"So, that's Vermillion Gym," said Satoru. He turned to the other rangers with excitement in his smile, "Let's get our third badge. One badge equals one step closer to destroying the Negative."

Sakura sighed, "Let's pray that you don't lose again. Remember the last time?"

"Yeah," said Natsuki, "Kenta and Urara beat you… regardless if they play Brock and Misty. You had to defeat them twice."

Satoru sighed, "It's because I chose Charmander, right?"

Natsuki shook her head. Satoru rolled his eyes as he pressed the door open. The rangers were surprised as the doors automatically opened. As they walked inside, they noticed a dark room. Suddenly, they saw neon lights. The Boukenger were looking around as they saw garbage cans come out from the floor. As they scratched their heads, they then heard a noise on the loudspeaker.

"Hello," said a voice, "Welcome to Vermillion Gym. My name is Lt. Surge. Who challenges me?"

Satoru gulped, "I, Satoru Akashi, challenge you."

"Satoru, if you plan on defeating me, here is what you must do."

Suddenly, the lights came on. The rangers were looking at each other as they saw fifteen massive trash cans. In front of them were two blue beams that stood behind the barrier. Satoru turned to the others as he looked at it.

"Great," said Satoru, sighing.

"If you can find the two switches that can unlock this, your challenge will be accepted," said Lt. Surge, "Only the challenger can go."

The Boukenger walked back as Satoru nodded. As he walked toward the trash bins, he looked into each one. The rangers were looking at each other as they turned to Satoru. Souta sighed as he looked at them.

"It's a test," said Souta, looking at the rangers, "This wasn't like Pewter Gym or Cerulean Gym."

"Lt. Surge is doing this because he's a pretty advanced trainer," said Natsuki, turning to the other rangers, "Once you get two badges, you are considered to be an intermediate trainer."

Masumi turned around, "So… what do you mean?"

"The two badges that Satoru got: the Boulder Badge and the Cascade Badge, they are proven to show us that Satoru has achieved beginner level in the Kanto League. Once he achieves the next two, he will achieve more mastery," said Natsuki.

Sakura nodded in response. She turned to Natsuki, "So, he will be an advanced trainer in the Kanto Region once he gets all 8 badges."

"Yep," said Natsuki, looking back at the gym. Satoru was happy as he saw a switch. As he reached for the switch in the trash, he pulled the lever. The blue line faded away. He then headed to the next one. He noticed it was empty. Immediately, the line appeared. Satoru then felt the floor shake. He sighed as he had to continue the search.

"What happened?" asked Masumi.

"The switches are next to each other," said Natsuki, "Satoru looked in the wrong bin. Because of that, everything got switched. He has to start looking in each trash can again."

"That seems difficult," said Souta, looking at Natsuki. Satoru sighed as he looked at each trash can once again. Satoru gulped as he saw the switch. As he pulled the switch, the blue beam came off. He then looked at the next trash can. He smiled as he saw a blue switch appear. As he pulled upward, the blue beam was released. The ground started shaking as Satoru started rushing toward the other side of the wall. The trash cans turned into a battlefield. Yellow lightning bolts appeared from the four corners of the battlefield. He then turned around as he saw someone familiar according to the Super Sentai base. However, he wore a green army jumpsuit with a hat and sunglasses. As he removed the sunglasses, he looked at him.

"Isn't that… Shouhei Yokkaichi? OhGreen?" asked Masumi.

Souta nodded, "Yeah."

"Another Gym Leader Counterpart," said Sakura.

Lt. Surge aka Shouhei laughed as he looked at Satoru, "You challenge me for the third Pokémon League Badge of Kanto… I zap people!"

"I knew you were an Electric-Type gym leader," said Satoru, smiling. He turned to the other rangers, "This will be a piece of cake."

Natsuki looked at Satoru and then turned toward the other Boukenger. Satoru turned around as he looked at Natsuki. Natsuki sighed as she looked at him, "Don't let your guard down. Lt. Surge is a vicious Pokémon Gym Leader."

Satoru smiled, "You got it."

Suddenly, a person in an army suit walked on the middle of the battlefield. He headed toward the right side of the battlefield. Satoru stood on one side while Lt. Surge stood on the other. The rangers looked at each other as they turned to see the gym match.

"This match is between Satoru Akashi of Pallet Town and the Vermillion Gym Leader: Lt. Surge. Each trainer is allowed to use three Pokémon. The trainer that annihilates either side wins the battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute. Let the battle begin!"

"Three Pokémon?" asked the rangers, turning to Natsuki. Natsuki nodded as she turned toward the battlefield. Lt. Surge smiled as he reached for his pocket. He took out a Poké Ball and smiled, "Go, Voltorb!"

He threw a Poké Ball in the air. Immediately, the rangers turned around as they saw the Poké Ball released. A Poké Ball appeared. However, it had white eyes and it was squealing back and forth.

"Oh, great," said Souta, "Poké Ball Pokémon."

He then reached for his Pokédex as he went to analyze.

_**Pokédex Entry No. 100- Voltorb: The Ball Pokémon. It looks just like a Poké Ball. It is dangerous because it may electrocute or explode on touch.**_

Souta gulped as he turned to Natsuki, "This _Pokémon _can self-destruct?"

The Boukenger, including Satoru, turned to Natsuki. Natsuki nodded, "Knock it out, now!"

Satoru nodded as he turned toward Lt. Surge. He took out his Poké Ball, "Charmander, I choose you!"

Releasing the Poké Ball, Charmander magically appeared out of his Poké Ball. Landing on the ground, he jumped up and took battle position.

"Voltorb, use Charge!"

Immediately, Voltorb started charging energy. Yellow bolts started coming toward Voltorb as it began charging. Satoru turned to Charmander, "Charmander, use Ember!"

Immediately, flames came out of Charmander's body. Voltorb stood there as it was charging up power. No damage was taken. Satoru stood there in response as Lt. Surge pointed his finger at Charmander, "Spark!"

Voltorb started rolling with sparks flying. Charmander was hit constantly by the attack. Charmander yelled as it landed on the ground. Charmander then got up, brushing off the pain.

"Hang in there!" said Satoru.

"Char… Char… Char," it said.

Sakura shook her head as she turned to Natsuki, "He might lose again."

Natsuki sighed as she turned to Sakura, "I'm worried too. This isn't good."

Eiji looked at BoukenRed. Satoru was grumbling as he tried to figure out his next move. Lt. Surge ordered a Spark Attack. As he dodged the attacks, Eiji shook his head as he walked in front of the group, "Akashi, don't give up!"

Satoru nodded as he turned toward Charmander, "Charmander, use Metal Claw!"

As he went to charge his claws, Charmander went straight toward Voltorb. As the sparks touched Charmander, he started to get electrocuted. Charmander then took its right hand and sliced Voltorb's body. The Boukenger jumped up as the Voltorb had three lines down the back of his body. Lt. Surge turned to him, "Not bad, kid. Voltorb, Sonicboom!"

"Voltorb!"

Immediately, a destructive shockwave of air came out of Voltorb's body. Charmander was hit hard as it was flown to the ground. Charmander groaned as he stood there in battle. There were scratches on his body. Satoru sighed as he began to think. His eyes lit up.

"Charmander, return!"

As he reached for his Poké Ball, a red beam came out, recalling Charmander. He then took out another Poké Ball, "Beedrill, I choose you!"

Throwing the Poké Ball in the air, Beedrill appeared. Masumi turned to Natuski, "Doesn't flying type Pokémon get hit hard by lightning?"

"It's Bug-Poison," said Natsuki, looking at them, "Now, if it was Butterfree, that would be a different story!"

Lt. Surge grumbled and muttered beneath his breath. He turned to Voltorb, "Voltorb, use Sonicboom!"

"Beedrill, dodge the attack!"

Beedrill started flying, dodging the attacks that were coming his way. It flew around the battlefield.

"Now, Fury Attack!" yelled Satoru.

Immediately, Beedrill's stingers pierced Voltorb back and forth. Voltorb yelled as he was pierced by the attack. Satoru smiled as he looked at the attack, "Now, Twineedle!"

The needles intensified as Voltorb was pierced badly. It was then smacked in the face. Voltorb yelled as he landed on the ground. Immediately, it self-destructed. Lt. Surge stood there in response.

"Voltorb is unable to battle, Beedrill is the winner!"

"Not bad!" said Satoru.

"Bzzzz…," said Beedrill, nodding its head. Lt. Surge grumbled as he returned Voltorb to his Poké Ball. Lt. Surge turned toward Satoru, "Not bad, rookie. Now, allow me to use something I think you might like… Go, Magnemite!"

As he released the Poké Ball, a grey circular body with two horseshoe magnets on either side of the body. He had three Philips head screws and an eye.

"Whoa," said Eiji, "Neat Pokémon. What is that?"

_**Pokédex Entry No. 81- Magnemite. The Magnet Pokémon. The faster the units at its sides rotate, the greater the magnetic force they generate. The electricity emitted by the units on each side of its body cause it to become a strong magnet.**_

"That's one tough Pokémon," said Eiji, looking at the Pokédex. Natsuki turned to Satoru. She went to say something. However, she decided to let Satoru fight his own battles. Satoru then noticed the Magnemite.

"Magnemite, Magnet Ball!"

The Magnemite released a silver magnetic ball at Beedrill. Beedrill went to dodge, but the magnetic ball was hit. Beedrill screamed as he landed on the ground.

"Thundershock!" yelled Lt. Surge.

Immediately, Magnemite charged its magnets. Yellow bolts came out as Beedrill was hit hard. Beedrill screamed as his eyes darkened. It stood there, unable to move. Satoru turned around. The judge nodded, "Beedrill is unable to battle, the winner is Magnemite!"

"Great," said Satoru, grumbling in response. Souta turned to Satoru, "Chief, don't give up! You still have two Pokémon remaining!"

Satoru nodded as he took out another Poké Ball, "Right. Go, Charmander!"

Releasing another Poké Ball, Charmander was released. Lt. Surge laughed, "He couldn't defeat Voltorb, what makes you think he can defeat Magnemite?"

Satoru laughed as he looked at him. He began thinking a little bit, _"He's probably part Steel… if I were Natsuki, I would use Charmander."_

"Charmander, use Smokescreen!" yelled Satoru.

Immediately, Charmander opened its mouth. A black cluster of smoke appeared, surrounding the Vermillion Gym. Magnemite was looking around, trying to find Charmander. As it appeared behind Magnemite, Satoru smiled as he saw the smoke clear.

"Ember!"

Immediately, a blast of flames came from behind. Magnemite yelled as it landed on the ground. Magnemite yelled as he was hit by the attack. Suddenly, blue flames were coming out of Charmander.

"What is that?" asked Satoru. He turned toward Natsuki in response.

"Dragon Rage!" said Natsuki.

"Dragon Rage!" yelled Satoru.

Suddenly, the blue flames were unleashed. Immediately, Magnemite was burnt to a crisp. Charmander smiled as it ran toward Satoru. The judge nodded, "Magnemite is unable to battle. The winner is Charmander!"

"Yes!" yelled Satoru, turning to the other Boukenger. Lt. Surge was quite angry. He reached for his Poké Ball, "Now, you've done it."

"Try me, Surge," said Satoru.

Lt. Surge threw the Poké Ball at him, "Raichu, you're up!"

Immediately, Raichu popped out of the Poké Ball, "RAIIIICHU!"

It was an orange rodent with yellow cheeks. It had sophisticated black ears and its tail was a black with a yellow lightning bolt. It had brown stripes as well. Natsuki turned to Satoru, "Don't worry, Chief. You can beat him."

Satoru gulped as he took out his Pokédex.

_**Pokédex Entry No. 26- Raichu. The Mouse Pokémon. The evolved form of Pikachu. If the electrical sacks become excessively charged, Raichu plants its tail in the ground and discharges. Scorched patches of ground will be found near this Pokémon's nest. It also can shoot over 10,000 volts of electricity. Approach with extreme caution.**_

Satoru gulped, "That's a Raichu… let's do it Charmander!"

"Battle Begin!"

"Body Slam!" yelled Lt. Surge.

Raichu got on all fours and started charging toward Charmander. Satoru watched as Raichu jumped up with its legs and arms spread out.

"Charmander, dodge it!"

Charmander ran toward its left. Raichu slammed on the ground, causing the ground to shake.

"Charmander, Metal Claw!"

Charmander raised its claw. A shiny silver aura surrounded it as it was slashed across the face. Raichu grumbled as he swung its tail at Charmander. Charmander yelled as the tail was thrown to the ground.

"Thunder Wave!"

Immediately, an electric pulse came out as Charmander felt the yellow bolts surround him. Shaking in fear, Charmander was officially paralyzed. Satoru stood there in response.

"Charmander!" yelled Satoru.

"Now, Thunderbolt!"

Immediately, Raichu screamed as he unleashed a massive Thunderbolt. A yellow bolt came down as Charmander started screaming. The rangers looked at each other as they saw the yellow bolts come down. Charmander now had bruises.

"CHARMANDER!" yelled Satoru. He fell to his knees as he punched the battlefield, "I… I… I can't lose… I need to… win… the world is at stake if we don't win this battle!"

Suddenly, Charmander screamed. He screamed so loud, he could feel the rage coming from his trainer. A white aura surrounded Charmander, causing Raichu to break free. Lt. Surge gulped as Charmander grew into a red dragon similar to Charmander. It has crimson scales that are much darker than that of the bright orange Charmander. It has a tail with the tip burning with fire.

"Charmander… evolved," said Natsuki. Satoru reached into his Pokédex to retrieve data information.

_**Pokédex Entry No. 05- Charmeleon. The Flame Pokémon. The evolved form of Charmander. Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color.**_

Charmeleon jumped up. Its flame turned blue and white. Charmeleon screamed as it released flames.

"Yes!" said Satoru, "Charmeleon, are you ready?"

Charmeleon nodded as it released flames from its mouth. Raichu laughed as it looked at Charmeleon.

"Ember!"

Immediately, Charmeleon released a powerful Ember attack. Raichu was hit with it. Lt. Surge turned to him and then to Raichu, "Thunderbolt!"

"Charmeleon, dodge it!"

Charmeleon ducked as the lightning bolts missed. Charmeleon started heading toward toward Raichu, "Dragon Rage!"

Suddenly, bluish flames came out of Charmeleon, surrounding Raichu. Raichu turned around as he saw Charmeleon with his claws.

"Metal Claw!"

Suddenly, he scratched Raichu severely across the chest. Raichu yelled as he then touched the blue flames. It screamed as it landed on the ground. Raichu struggled to get up. It crawled, waiting to stand. It then fell on the ground.

"Raichu is unable to battle. Charmeleon is the winner. The winner is Satoru Akashi of Pallet Town!"

"Yes!" said Satoru, looking at Charmeleon. Charmeleon smiled as he snapped his fingers. It was obvious he learned something from him. As they hugged, Lt. Surge knelt down and looked at them.

"You two are a very good team. That was impressive luck. Congratulations, you are worthy of this," he said, taking out something in his pocket. Satoru looked at it in response. The Boukenger looked at it as well. It is an eight-pointed golden star with an orange octagon in the center, "I present you with the Thunder Badge."

"The Thunder Badge?" asked Satoru, "Yes! We did it! 3 badges guys!"

The rangers nodded as they looked at Satoru. Satoru smiled as he turned to them. Lt. Surge also gave him a yellow CD with the number '24' on it, "This is TM24: Thunderbolt!"

"Sweet," said Satoru, shaking hands, "Thank you, Lt. Surge!"

Lt. Surge smiled as he looked at them, "Good luck!"

* * *

**Negative Syndicate…**

"Ah," said Shouhei, looking at the other two, "That's a first."

"At least BoukenRed can finally get along with the journey ahead," said Kenta, looking at the other Sentai Rangers, "If he gets all eight badges, we can definitely break free of this with their help."

Urara nodded, "We just got to believe."

Shouhei nodded as he looked at the screen…

* * *

**Back in the game…**

"Ah," said Satoru, going into the Pokémon Center. The rangers nodded as they looked at him. As he placed the Pokémon in the front desk for them to be checked, the Boukenger sat in the lobby with the map of Kanto in their hands.

"So, said Satoru, looking at Souta, "Where do we go?"

"Good question," said Souta, looking at Satoru, "The good news is we have three places to go. Fuchsia City, Celadon City, and Saffron City are the next three gyms on land. It seems Saffron is the closest one."

Natsuki looked up at them as she looked at someone walking toward them, eavesdropping on their conversation, "Hey, just want to let you know, roads to Saffron City is still closed. And there is a Snorlax off of Route 12. So, you can't get to Lavender Town."

Natsuki gulped as she turned to the random trainer leaving the center. She then turned to the others. The other rangers sighed as they looked at each other. Natsuki nodded in response, "There's only one way to get to Lavender Town and Celadon City."

"What's that?" asked Satoru.

"Simple. Route 9," said Natsuki, looking at them.

"Route 9?" asked Souta, looking at the map, "That leads to another cave."

Masumi turned to Natsuki, "Natsuki-chan, I think going to another cave is a bit crazy, don't you think? Mt. Moon was one thing."

Satoru laughed as he looked at Masumi, "We should go there. It's our only alternative."

Natsuki nodded, "But, first. We need to teach Flash."

"We can use the Boulder Badge to illuminate it," said Satoru. Natsuki turned around, "You didn't use it correctly. We need to get the Flash TM. And I know exactly where to get it."

"Why do we need Flash?" asked Sakura, looking at Natsuki. Natsuki sighed, "Because, that's the only cave that is completely dark without the Flash TM."

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**The Boukenger realize they need the TM70 in order to get through Rock Tunnel. As a result, they go through tons of Diglett to get it. However, why are there construction workers in the cave? Can the Boukenger stop them before the Diglett destroy the cave? **

**Chapter 17: Diglett Detour**

* * *

A/N: Whoo-hoo! 3 badges! So, next chapter is going to be awesome too. So, hope to see you next time.


	17. Diglett Detour

A/N: So, finally here's Chapter 17 of the fanfic. Sorry I was trying to do all of this. Been a bit busy with classes, so here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Badges: **3

**Location:**Vermillion City, Route 11, Diglett's Cave

**Pokémon On Hand…**

**Eiji:**Eevee, Rattata

**Masumi:**Bulbasaur, Spearow

**Sakura:**Squirtle, Butterfree, Oddish

**Souta:**Nidoran (male), Abra

**Natsuki:**Pikachu, Gastly

**Satoru:**Charmeleon, Beedrill, Magikarp, Bellsprout

* * *

**Chapter 17: Diglett Detour**

The golden rays of the sun hit the Pokémon Center window as Satoru's eyes were blinded by the golden rays. As his eyes opened up, the first thing he could see on the table was the three badges: the Boulder Badge, the Cascade Badge and the Thunder Badge were sparkling as he grinned. He carefully removed the sheets, revealing that he only wore red and black pajama pants. As he reached into his backpack for his toothbrush, he turned around to notice Charmeleon was looking at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Satoru, looking at him. His voice was still croaking from just being woken up by the sunlight. Charmeleon looked over toward him and then at the mirror, "You feel weird because you evolved, didn't you?"

Charmeleon nodded. Satoru smiled as he knelt down. He touched his head, going to pet him, "It's normal. At least you are still have the same personality. Look at it this way, you can kick more butt now!"

Charmeleon scratched his head. He nodded as he made a fist and stretched it out toward Satoru. Satoru's eyes widened as he clenched his fist and stretched it out toward him. As their fists met, there was a knock at the door. Satoru walked toward the door. Reaching for the door knob, he turned the knob and pulled the door toward him. Sakura, who was wearing a pink t-shirt and blue pants looked at him.

"Good morning?" asked Satoru, looking at Sakura. Sakura smiled as she looked at Satoru with a happy look on her face, "Good morning."

"Why are you so cheery?" asked Satoru.

Sakura smiled as she walked into the room. Her Squirtle was behind her. As Squirtle and Charmeleon started to have a conversation, Sakura smiled as she looked at him, "Finally happy that every time you win a gym badge, we get closer to home."

Satoru looked at her in response to what was said, "Let's see what happens when we get to Celadon City first. If we do…"

Sakura walked closer toward her. She put her hand on his arm, "We will."

Satoru didn't move his presence as Sakura looked at him with her eyes. Satoru gulped as he turned around toward the sunrise. Sakura nodded as she walked away, heading out. Squirtle followed her out. Satoru sighed as he went to grab his clothes. Charemelon smiled as he sat down with the tail in front of him. He was well relaxed as Satoru closed the door behind him.

"Char…," he said, turning to see the other Poké Balls. Releasing the other three Poké Balls, the other Pokémon appeared. Bellsprout looked at Charmeleon as Beedrill knelt down and looked at Charemeleon, all talking. Magikarp, however, was flopping back and forth. As they continued talking, Satoru opened the door a few minutes later in his clothes. His red hat was still visible as well as the other clothes, almost looking like Red from the games.

"Hey, since when did we have a Pokémon party in cramped spaces?" asked Satoru.

Beedrill pointed to Charemelon. Bellsprout pointed its vine toward Charmeleon. Magikarp just kept flopping back and forth. Charmeleon smiled a little bit. He sighed, picking the three Poké Balls.

"Guys, I need to speak with Charmeleon alone," he said, stretching the Poké Balls out. Three red beams shot out of the Poké Balls, returning them back to their balls. Charmeleon laughed as Satoru went to get his Poké Ball, "Okay, I was going to let you walk with me, but since I can only release one Pokémon per night at the Pokémon Center, I can't have my whole party break out. I could be fined for property damage!"

Charmeleon shrugged. Satoru stretched his Poké Ball out, "I'll let you out in a few hours. You might want to rethink what you did in the Poké Ball."

Shooting a red beam of light, Charmeleon was sent to its Poké Ball. Satoru, upset, grabbed his backpack and went to walk outside, "Oh wait a minute, I got to feed you all. Guess I kind of lied about that."

Three Hours Later…

Walking on Route 11, the rangers were looking at Satoru as his arms were across his chest. His face was looking directly at the road. Sakura looked at him, "Oh come on. Charmeleon was lonely."

"I almost got in trouble, Sakura," said Satoru.

"But, punishing Charemelon like that was just wrong. Well, at least you fed him," said Sakura.

"Of course I did! I take care of my Pokémon," exclaimed Satoru. Sakura froze as the rest of the group left her there. Sakura shook it off and continued to follow them. Eiji sighed as he saw the sign for Route 11 and an orange sign on it, which said…

**ROUTE 11 WEST to ROUTE 12 **

**Lavender Town  
Fuchsia City**

**Due to a Snorlax on Route 12, all trainers are devised to take Diglett's Cave to Cerulean City and cut across to Rock Tunnel**

"Wonderful," said Eiji, stopping to see the brown cave below. The other Boukenger also watched the path that went down the hill into the tall grass. On their left, there was a brown mountain with a black hole, and a white sign that said "Diglett's Cave" in big black letters.

Souta scratched his head as he turned to the others, "So, shall we go inside?"

"Well, what's a Diglett?" asked Masumi, looking at the Boukenger. Natsuki rolled her eyes, "I was hoping he didn't say that… Masumi, think."

Masumi nodded, "It's a Pokémon. Never mind."

* * *

Five minutes later…

As the rangers walked into the cave, there was a wooden ladder that stuck out. One by one, they climbed down the wooden ladder. As they got on the ground, they noticed lights were strung on from either side with tons of holes in the ground. There were metal pipes, wooden blocks and other inanimate objects.

"What's going on here?" asked Masumi.

"Funny. This never happened in the game," said Natsuki, "Diglett's Cave was supposed to be barren, empty, and only Diglett."

Satoru gulped, continuing to advance forward. As they continued into the cave, going through it, they turned to notice two people with power tools. As one of them went to drill a hole in the wall, Natsuki stepped forward, "Hey!"

One of them turned around. He had a red shirt and green pants with a brown vest. He had a yellow hard hat helmet. His eyes were black as he looked at her, "Look, this is a Restricted Area, get lost, girl."

"This is a detour for trainers coming from Vermillion City. We're going through," said Natsuki.

"Hell no," he said, "You will go back out."

Natsuki reached into her pocket. She took out one of her Poké Balls, "Don't make me."

The engineer laughed as he looked at him, "Fine, a battle it is…"

Suddenly, the lights began to back and forth as he walked toward them. One of the engineers laughed as he looked at him, "Go get him, Jake!"

Jake laughed as he took out a Poké Ball and threw it in the air. As the ball opened up, a Raticate materialized on the ground. The large brown rat screamed its name out as it kept biting and chomping.

"Well, if you want to play it that way," said Natsuki, "Go, Pikachu!"

As the Poké Ball was thrown from her hand, the ball opened up. Pikachu materialized on the ground. It got on all fours with sparks coming out of his cheeks.

"Raticate, Hyper Fang!"

As Raticate charged forward, raising its teeth, Natsuki laughed as she looked at Pikachu, "Pikachu, Double Team!"

Pikachu nodded. Immediately, Pikachu began to duplicate as Raticate stopped its attack. There were too many Pikachu.

"What the hell?" asked Satoru, "Since when did your Pikachu learn Double Team?"

"You weren't the only one training," said Natsuki, looking at Satoru and then turning to Pikachu, "Pikachu, Thundershock!"

Pikachu's cheeks began to glow yellow as bolts from all over the place hit Raticate. As Raticate landed on the ground, Pikachu's illusions disappeared.

"Raticate, Quick Attack!"

As Raticate jumped up, a white light was coming from behind him. Charging toward Pikachu, Natsuki nodded, "Dodge it!"

As Pikachu dodged it, Raticate turned around as Pikachu jumped toward the right.

"Quick Attack!" yelled Natsuki.

In seconds, Raticate was hit hard by Pikachu's attack. As Raticate rolled back and forth in seconds, Jake looked at Natsuki. Natsuki put her hand on her left hip and laughed as Raticate fainted on the spot, "So much for finishing it off."

"You are one crazy trainer!" said Jake.

"Natsuki wins!" said Natsuki, looking at Masumi. Masumi seemed content. Suddenly, the other engineer jumped down and looked at Natsuki, "How dare you interrupt this project?"

"Get out of our way," said Satoru, stepping forward, "We won't be stopped by trainers that plan to block our path."

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" the engineer asked. Five other engineers appeared with their Poké Balls in hand.

"GouGou Sentai Boukenger," said Satoru, taking out his Poké Ball, "You can let us go… or we will battle you. Your choice."

The engineers laughed as they threw their Poké Balls. The balls opened up, revealing two Raticate, two Koffing, and two Grimer. The rangers looked at each other as they took raised their Poké Balls.

"Go, Charmeleon!" yelled Satoru.

"Go, Bulbasaur!" yelled Masumi.

"Go, Nidoran!" yelled Souta.

"Pikachu, let's go!" said Natsuki.

"Go, Squirtle!" yelled Sakura.

"Eevee, you're up!" yelled Eiji.

With the exception of Pikachu, the other rangers released their Pokémon from their Poké Balls.

"Boukenger, attack!"

Snapping his fingers, the enemy Pokémon started going around using whatever attacks needed. One of the Raticates swung his tail across Charmeleon. Charmeleon grabbed it and released an Ember attack. Flames burnt Raticate. Charmeleon then sharpened his claws as he released a Metal Claw from his body. Scratches appeared from Raticate as he landed on the ground.

Squirtle stayed in its shell as Koffing started to release some type of smog. As Squirtle popped out, he released a stream of water from its body. Koffing was hit by the attack.

"Squirtle!" said Sakura, "Rapid Spin!"

Immediately, Squirtle went into its shell and started spinning. Koffing yelled as it was hit repeatedly from the spinning attack. Koffing spun around, crashing into a wall. The other Koffing started to release sludge from its body. Squirtle was hit hard by the attack. A black line of sludge appeared.

"Squirtle!" shouted Sakura.

As Koffing charged up to attack, he was then electrocuted by a yellow bolt of energy. Koffing was black and burnt as he landed on the ground. Sakura turned around as she saw Natsuki with Pikachu.

"Thank you," said Sakura.

"Nidoran, Horn Attack!" yelled Souta.

"Eevee, use Bite!" yelled Eiji.

Nidoran jumped up and used its horn on Grimer. Grimer felt intense pain while Eevee bit on the sludgy creature. Grimer screamed for dear life.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" yelled Masumi.

Bulbasaur released a vine like whip and smacked Raticate across the face. As he went to use its Hyper Fang attack, Bulbasaur jumped up and released a yellow seed from its bulb, hitting Raticate. The yellow seed exploded, making a vine like cage, draining its energy.

"No! Raticate!" yelled the engineer.

"Tackle!" yelled Masumi.

Bulbasaur jumped up and tackled Raticate to the ground. The Pokémon fainted. The other Pokémon huddled behind their trainers as the other trainers stood there.

"Good job," said Masumi.

Bulbasaur smiled as he looked at the trainers. The engineer looked at him, "You can pass."

"Thank you," said Natsuki, looking at him.

Continuing on, the caves were getting narrower as they saw the pipes going back and forth. Yawning, Sakura looked at Satoru in response. Satoru nodded as well. After all, Diglett's Cave was very boring. However, to Natsuki, who was very happy, she noticed a steel ladder that was pointing up to the sky.

"Oh, look!" said Natsuki.

As she ran toward the ladder, she tripped. The rangers turned around as they saw a massive burrow coming toward them. Three moles popped out as Masumi turned around.

"Trio, trio, trio!" it roared.

"What's that?" asked Masumi.

"Dugtrio, the evolved form of Diglett," said Natsuki. Picking up the Pokédex, Masumi began to analyze.

_**Pokédex Entry No. 51- Dugtrio: The Mole Pokémon: **__**Dugtrio are actually triplets that emerged from one body. As a result, each triplet thinks exactly like the other two triplets. They work cooperatively to burrow endlessly.**_

Masumi took out his Poké Ball, "Go, Bulbasaur!"

The Poké Ball was thrown. As it was released, Bulbasaur jumped out of its ball. Dugtrio's faces turned angry as they went to dig. They headed straight for Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur yelled as it landed on the ground.

"Don't give up, Bulbasaur!" yelled Masumi, "Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur released its vines. Dugtrio was hit hard by the attack. Dugtrio charged forward and scratched Bulbasaur. A red line appeared on Bulbasaur's head.

"Maybe we should run?" asked Satoru.

"No way," said Masumi, looking at BoukenRed, "It's a rare Pokémon. Bulbasaur, Leech Seed!"

Popping a seed out of his bulb, Dugtrio was hit with it. As vines came out of it, energy was being taken out of Dugtrio and energizing Bulbasaur. Dugtrio roared as the earth shook, a wide shockwave appeared as Bulbasaur landed on the ground.

"What was that?" asked Masumi.

"Magnitude. A mini earthquake attack depending on the Richter Scale," said Nasumi, "That was probably a 7."

Masumi turned around as Bulbasaur was getting a little weak. Nasumi turned around as Bulbasaur stretched out. His bulb began to glow bright blue as Masumi looked at him. Powder was coming from his mouth. A bright blue powder emerged from his lips. The rangers watched as Dugtrio began to fall asleep from the powder.

"Sleep Powder?" asked Masumi.

"Yes," said Natsuki. Masumi nodded as he took out a Poké Ball. Throwing it at Dugtrio, Dugtrio was thrown into the Poké Ball. As the ball started shaking, the rangers were watching. Masumi's face was priceless as the ball shifted back and forth. Minutes passed, Masumi sighed as he looked at Satoru. When the clicking sound appeared, Masumi picked up the ball.

"Alright, I caught a rare Pokémon," said Masumi, smiling.

Happy enough, the Boukenger continued to climb up the ladder. One by one, the rangers got to a higher level. The cave light was in sight as they walked outside. The sun was setting to the west as they saw a path to the right, a path to the left and a path straight, there was a sign that was there in white:

**Route 2 South  
Viridian City 80 miles  
Pallet Town 120 miles**

**Route 2 North  
Pewter City 4 miles  
Cerulean City 70 miles**

**Cerulean Causeway  
Cerulean City 75 miles**

"Honestly," said Sakura, "We already have been here. So… why not take the Cerulean Causeway?"

Satoru nodded in response as he looked at Sakura, "Good idea. Boukenger, let's go!"

As the sun began to set, the rangers were going through the bushes and tall grasses between Diglett's Cave and Cerulean City. Masumi got a good friend, the rangers dealt with the Engineers, who continue their job. Hopefully, strong trainers will stop them as well. They continue their way to Rock Tunnel, hoping to get the next city and Satoru's fourth gym badge.

"I can't wait to get the fourth badge," said Satoru.

"That means," said Natsuki, "The closer we are to getting home and stopping the Negative Syndicate."

"Let's go!" said Souta, "I can't wait."

"Alright," said Satoru, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Off of Route 10, the Power Plant stood there. As staff was tied up, Gajah and Ryuwon were looking around the plant as they saw something. One of the dragons from Ryuwon's forces threw someone down. Ryuwon pushed his head.

"What do you know about Zapdos?"

"Nothing… however, he wouldn't let you have this place," he said.

Ryuwon looked at him, "You lie. We are going to use Zapdos. I just want to know where?"

"I don't know," he yelled.

Ryuwon withdrew his saber. The person looked at him as he raised it.

"Say goodnight," said Ryuwon.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Ryuwon decides to unleash his fury on the Boukenger in the Rock Tunnel. Meawhile, Natsuki and the others are captured by Team Rocket to find out that Natsuki is the key to unlocking a legendary Pokémon? **

**Chapter 18: The Legend of Zapdos Part 1**


	18. Legend of Zapdos

A/N: Here's Chapter 18. So, now we have a new region coming soon to Pokémon due to the new Pokémon games. I might add it in to the prophecy, we will need to see.

**Badges: **3

**Location: **Cerulean City, Route 9, Route 10

**Pokémon On Hand…**

**Eiji: **Eevee, Rattata

**Masumi: **Bulbasaur, Spearow, Dugtrio

**Sakura: **Squirtle, Butterfree, Oddish

**Souta: **Nidoran (male), Abra

**Natsuki: **Pikachu, Gastly

**Satoru: **Charmeleon, Beedrill, Magikarp, Bellsprout

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Legend of Zapdos**

It was early in the morning as Natsuki got up from the campsite they made outside Mt. Moon. They were only two miles outside Cerulean City. As she stretched her arms out, she took out her two Pokémon: Pikachu and Gastly.

"Okay," said Natsuki, looking at them, "We are going to do some training while the others are asleep."

Gastly and Pikachu looked at each other. They nodded as they snuck away from the campsite. Going through the woods, Natuski and her Pokémon noticed some wild Pidgey and Caterpie. As they went to attack, she raised her finger up.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock! Gastly, use Night Shade!"

Pikachu jumped up as its red cheeks began to release a spark of energy. A stream of yellow bolts hit the Pidgey. Gastly released a black-red shady like beam at the Caterpie. The two types of Pokémon started running away. Gastly and Pikachu smiled as they looked at Natsuki.

"Good job! Natsuki proud of you!" said Natsuki, smiling.

"Hey Natsuki, train someone else will you?"

Natsuki turned around. She gulped as she saw Masumi was half asleep with only his pants on. She shook her head as she was looking at him.

"Sorry, Masumi," said Natsuki.

Masumi nodded, "It's okay. I'm up now. Why are you training?"

"Because it's always important to train your Pokémon, Masumi. Now that we are getting into tougher terrain, I thought it would be great to train. Route 9 and Route 10 are tough roads. Correction, they are mountainous!" said Natsuki.

"Mountainous?" asked Satoru, smiling, "Let's go!"

The Boukenger nodded as they reached the city limits of Cerulean City. The doors opened wide as they walked into the Pokémon Center. Sakura sighed as she looked at the newspaper. Picking it up, she turned to see the front page:

**TEAM ROCKET CAPTURES POWER PLANT**

"What?" asked Sakura, looking at the article. The rangers turned around as she was reading the article. Her face was cold and serious as she was reading the whole article. Her eyes scanned the article, looking for any clues. But, seriously? Team Rocket captured the Power Plant?

"What?" asked Satoru, looking at Sakura. Sakura turned around, "Team Rocket captured the Power Plant."

"Why?" asked Satoru.

"Because…," said Sakura, "I don't know."

Satoru sighed as he was looking at Nurse Joy. As he went to get his Pokémon healed for the next battle, Sakura was sitting on the couch reading the rest of the article. Turning around, she noticed Natsuki and Souta looking at the map.

"So," said Natsuki, pointing to the map, "That is where we need to go."

"Lavender Town?" asked Masumi, "Anything we need to know?"

"Uh… if you hate scary things, this isn't the best place to be," said Natsuki, "At least, that's what Natsuki-chan thinks!"

Masumi sighed as he looked at BoukenYellow. Satoru nodded as he took his backpack, "Well, let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile…

The groups were tied up at the Power Plant. As the Rocket Grunts were snickering back and forth, they were carrying armaments as well as Pokémon. Ryuwon, who was sitting there was laughing his brains off as he was looking at the humans. He laughed as he was looking at them, "This was the best plan ever."

"What if we can't find Zapdos?" asked the grunt.

"We will!" said Ryuwon, "For the Boukenger will be on their way to find Zapdos, one of the legendary Pokémon."

He laughed as he was looking at the wild Voltorb that were in cages, "Don't worry. You guys will also be helping me too."

* * *

Later…

The road was mountainous as the rangers were walking on the route. Route 9 was definitely a rocky road as they were continuing into the mountains. As they wrapped around another rocky-bend, there was a brown sign that appeared in the bedrock. As Natsuki was walking toward it, she saw the message:

**Rock Tunnel 10 Miles**

**Warning: No Light, Must Use Flash…**

"Great," said Satoru, looking at the sign, "Well, it's time for an adventure."

The rangers nodded as they were following him through the rocky mountain. The sun was shining on them as they were walking through. It was a pretty nice day as they were heading west. Natsuki smiled as she was looking at the rocky paths. Souta smiled as he looked at the Town Map. They were literally on a mountain path.

"Is it just me or is it a little cold?" asked Souta.

"It's getting cold," said Satoru, looking at BoukenBlue, "We are going through the mountains. It makes sense."

"Yep," said Masumi, looking at the sky, "At least it's nice."

Souta sighed as he looked at the map, "The only thing is that there isn't a Pokémon Center for a good 3 miles."

"Really?" asked Satoru.

"Yeah," said Souta, "Plus, it's going to get dark soon."

"Well," said Satoru, looking at the others, "Did we buy canned food or something?'

Eiji nodded, "Yes. We still have some."

Satoru nodded, "We'll walk for an hour and then set up camp."

The Boukenger nodded as they continued walking. The path was getting longer and longer as the hour went on.

An hour passed. The sun was just about to head into the west and the rangers got down the mountain path. They were surrounded by forests with a dirt path that had a green sign that had a light over it that turned on. The sign said:

**ROUTE 9 TO ROUTE 10: CERULEAN CITY-LAVENDER TOWN**

**Power Plant 4 miles**

**Rock Tunnel 2 miles: FLASH NEEDED! **

"At least we are almost there," said Sakura, "We were walking all day."

"I agree," said Souta.

Satoru nodded as he looked at the others, "I guess we can call a camp night."

The Boukenger nodded. As they unfolded their sleeping bags from their backpacks, Masumi and Eiji were asked to get firewood. Since they were near a stream, Souta and Sakura went to get a bucket of water to put out the fire. Natsuki and Satoru were setting up dinner for both Pokémon and themselves. Satoru sighed as he saw Natsuki open the cans of Pokémon food. As she poured them into bowls, she turned to Satoru. Satoru nodded as he took out his Poké Balls. The Boukenger threw all of their Poké Balls out. Their Pokémon were released. Magikarp landed in the water with Squirtle to eat food while the others went to go eat some food. As Satoru sighed, looking at Natsuki, Eiji and Masumi arrived.

"Hey," said Eiji, placing the wood together, "We are ready."

"Alright, send your Pokémon," said Satoru.

Eiji nodded as he threw his two Poké Balls. The Pokémon were released from their Poké Balls. Satoru turned to Charmeleon, who finished eating, "Hey, Charmeleon. Could you use Ember on the wood?"

Charmeleon winked as he walked toward the fire. He released flaming bits. The rangers turned around as the fire was burning from the wood. The Boukenger decided to have some beans and potatoes for dinner.

"This is so good. A campout on a nice night like this," said Eiji, "Awesome."

"Yep," said Natsuki, looking at them, "We haven't been able to do that. All we did was speed right through. So, this is a break."

"True," said Satoru.

Natsuki smiled as she was sitting down on the grass with her Pikachu by her side, "You know? We should also probably enjoy this too."

"I am," said Satoru, "But, we have to get back as soon as possible. We Boukenger have a mission and that is stop Negative Syndicate."

Masumi smiled, "It's nice to know our mission, but Natsuki's right. We can't walk 15 miles a day. It's impossible. We should actually enjoy our journey while retaining our goal."

"Knowing our luck," said Souta, "We probably didn't lose that much time in the real world."

"What do you mean?" asked Satoru, looking at Souta. Souta looked at the red ranger, "Well, maybe one day in the planet is probably one second."

"Yeah, so let's take our time," said Sakura, "Besides, what's the next gym if we can't get into Saffron City?"

"Celadon City," said Natsuki, reminding them, "Chief shouldn't have a problem."

"True," said Satoru, "But, I do want to get there as fast as possible."

"If we go too fast, we might not get out of this game," said Eiji.

BoukenRed kept his mouth shut. Eiji was right. Souta nodded as he sat down with the others to eat dinner. As the moonlight was shining, the Boukenger were sleeping in their bags. The fire was out and the rangers fell asleep. Each ranger was in a different dream. For Natsuki, it was a dream of something shocking.

* * *

"_Where am I?" she asked herself._

_Natsuki was walking around. She saw nothing but flowers and grass. But, above the sky was something black due to the sun hitting it. As the clouds gathered, a massive storm appeared. She watched as a white light hit the ground. A screaming Pokémon started flying through the ground. BoukenYellow stood there in surprise as the creature screeched toward her._

* * *

Natsuki opened her eyes and jerked herself up from her sleep. She took a deep breath as she saw the rest of the Boukenger asleep.

"Oh good," said Natsuki, "It was just a dream."

She noticed that the night was still dark. Yet, the sky was getting a bit lighter. She closed her eyes as she continued to fall back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Four hours later…

"Wake up," said Satoru.

Natsuki woke up, seeing that the rangers were up. As the sun woke her up, she managed to get her sleeping bag together and get her belongings.

"How did you sleep?" asked Satoru, getting another canister to pour breakfast for the Pokémon and the team.

"To be honest, I had a nightmare last night," said Natsuki, looking at them.

"About?" asked Masumi.

"One of the Legendary Pokémon," said Natsuki, "Very weird."

"Oh," said Souta, "Nothing too terrible."

Natsuki sighed, "If you only knew."

"Well," said Satoru, "Let's continue on."

Immediately, the rangers continued their journey. As the sun was shining at them, it was hard to see the path. Luckily, there were a lot of trees that were covering it. As they were going through the trees, the rangers turned around as they were looking at each other.

"This is a pretty nice route for a trip," said Satoru.

"Yeah," said Sakura, looking at the trees.

As they walked out of the trees, they noticed a big brown mountain to the right and the Pokémon Center to the left. As they swung to the right, they noticed a sign that said:

**ROCK TUNNEL**

**WARNING: YOU MUST USE FLASH WITHIN THE CAVE**

"Well, let's go to the Pokémon Center," said Satoru, "We can do another check up and then go."

As the rangers walked into the Pokémon Center, a black cage came up from the ground and enclosed them. The rangers were trying to knock the cage. Laughing, the rangers turned around as Team Rocket Grunts appeared with Ryuwon.

"I had a feeling you would show up," said Ryuwon.

"Ryuwon! What's the big deal?" asked Satoru.

"Simple. I have one of the Legendary Pokémon captured and this time… the Legendary Pokémon of Thunder Zapdos will be used for me to destroy Earth."

"You wouldn't dare," said Natsuki.

"The controlling process has just begun," said Ryuwon, "And you will be there with me as well as the rest of the Power Plant."

The Boukenger turned around, looking at each other. Satoru turned around as he saw Ryuwon laughing. Behind Ryuwon, yellow strikes of lightning were shooting the sky. It was obvious. Zapdos existed.

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**The rangers are taken prisoner at the Kanto Power Plant. Natsuki sees Zapdos in pain. As Ryuwon uses the power of the Yellow Sphere found in Zapdos to destroy Kanto, can Natsuki break out, save Zapdos and obtain the sphere that the prophecy foretold? **

**Chapter 19: The Yellow Sphere**

A/N: Reviews? Comments? Kind of need them. Otherwise I won't be writing more adventures! Please let me know.


	19. The Yellow Sphere

A/N: So, here's Chapter 19!

**Badges: **3

**Location: **Route 10, Kanto Power Plant

**Pokemon:**

**Eiji: **Eevee (Level 16), Rattata (Level 15)

**Masumi: **Bulbasaur (Level 15), Pidgey (Level 15), Dugtrio (Level 20)

**Sakura: **Squirtle (Level 15), Butterfree (Level 16), Oddish (Level 15)

**Souta: **Nidoran (male) (Level 15), Abra (Level 12)

**Natsuki: **Pikachu (Level 18), Gastly (Level 16)

**Satoru: **Charmeleon (Level 24), Beedrill (Level 19), Magikarp (Level 15), Bellsprout (Level 19)

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Yellow Sphere**

"Ryuwon, when we get out of this, you are dead," said Sakura, angrily enough.

Satoru turned around toward Sakura, "I wonder…"

As he went to touch the bar, an electric shock went through his body. As Satoru stumbled back, Natsuki turned around as she saw Ryuwon with the Rocket Grunts. It was obvious that they were caught in the attack.

"Just what we needed," said Natsuki, looking at the team.

Souta nodded, "However, Ryuwon forgot one thing…"

"What?" asked Masumi.

Souta smiled, "I have an Abra, remember?"

The rangers looked at him and then turned to Souta. Satoru turned around as the Rocket Grunts were guarding the place and Ryuwon was walking away toward the cave.

"What's your plan?" asked Satoru.

"We teleport," said Souta. He quickly searched for Abra's Poké Ball, "Come out!"

As Abra was released from its Poké Ball, Souta and the others looked to see that the Rocket Grunts weren't even paying attention to the loudness of the Poké Ball.

"Use Teleport," said Souta.

Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded Abra. The rangers began to teleport out of the cage. Ryuwon turned around as he saw a blue aura around the cage. As the rangers disappeared from the cage, Ryuwon watched as they teleported out into the open field.

"So much for trapping us," said Souta.

Ryuwon looked at them, "Grunts, send out your Pokémon!"

The Rocket Grunts started throwing out their Pokémon such as Rattata and Zubat. As they were heading toward the team, Souta looked at Abra, "Abra, Hidden Power!"

Immediately, Abra began to glow bright white. Green aura surrounded him. The rangers watched as a green shockwave occurred. The Zubat were hit hard as wella s the Rattata. They landed on the ground. Turning around, the Rocket Grunts were angry as they were looking at Souta's Abra.

"That's no ordinary Abra," said one of them.

"You taught Abra Hidden Power?" asked Natsuki, "How?"

"While I was on the SS Anne, I decided to buy a Technical Machine called Hidden Power," said Souta, "Abra could only Teleport. So, I thought maybe if I used Hidden Power, I could get it some experience and have it evolve. It won't learn new moves unless it evolves into Kadabra."

"You've definitely done research," said Natsuki, sighing.

Souta nodded. Ryuwon looked at him, "Not bad, BoukenBlue."

As the Rattata were starting to emerge toward Abra, the other rangers nodded as they took out their Pokémon.

"Bulbasaur!" yelled Masumi.

"Eevee!" shouted Eiji.

"Butterfree!" shouted Sakura.

"Pikachu!" shouted Natsuki.

"Bellsprout!" yelled Satoru.

The Pokémon were released from their Poké Balls. The Rocket Grunts screamed as they started yelling "Hyper Fang!"

As the Rattata opened their mouths, Satoru turned around, "Bellsprout, Vine Whip!"

"Eevee, Quick Attack!"

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder!"

"Pikachu, Thundershock!"

"Abra, Hidden Power!"

"Bulbasaur, Leech Seed!"

Bellsprout stretched his arms. Immediately, a few Rattatas were whipped across the face. Pikachu jumped up as bolts came out from the cheeks. The Rattata were electrocuted by the attack. Eevee dodged a few of the Rattata. Immediately, he charged through and smashed the Rattata. Bulbasaur released a seed from its bulb. Immediately, the seed hit the group of Rattata. Immediately, they were wrapped in vines getting their energy sucked out. Immediately, Butterfree released a blue powder causing them all to sleep. Next, Abra released a massive Hidden Power strike. The Pokémon screamed as they all fainted. The Rocket Grunts were looking at him with anger.

"So," said Satoru, smiling, "How does it feel to lose?"

Ryuwon grumbled as he looked at them, "Damn you, BoukenRed!"

"Well," said Satoru, "Did you really think that even though we don't have our Accelulars, you can use this method?"

Ryuwon grumbled, "That's it. I will challenge you BoukenRed!"

Satoru looked at him as he put of his fists. Ryuwon laughed as he shook his head. He managed to grab a Poké Ball from his hand. However, it wasn't any normal Poké Ball. It was black and yellow, "ZAPDOS!"

The rangers looked at each other. Immediately, as he threw it in the sky, a yellow bolt emerged from the Power Plant. The rangers turned around. Immediately, the rangers saw Zapdos screeching into the sky. As thunder bolts came down from the sky, the Boukenger and the Pokémon landed on the ground.

"Yes!" yelled Ryuwon, laughing.

Natsuki turned around as she saw Zapdos come around to attack. Natsuki immediately took out her Pokédex.

_**Pokédex Entry No. 145- Zapdos: the Electric Pokemon. **__**Zapdos is a legendary bird Pokémon that has the ability to control electricity. It usually lives in thunderclouds. The Pokémon gains power if it is stricken by lightning bolts.**_

"That's a Legendary Pokémon," said Masumi, freaking out.

Ryuwon laughed, "I knew you were going to freak out. Boukenger, this is your end. Zapdos is under my control because I have the sphere! This Poké Ball controls the sphere!"

"We need to get the sphere," said Natsuki.

Satoru stood there as he saw Zapdos fly toward the Power Plant. The Boukenger nodded as they headed toward the Power Plant.

"Alright," said Satoru, looking at the others, "This is going to be an interesting battle."

Ryuwon laughed as he walked over toward the rangers. As he withdrew his saber, he went toward the Satoru. Satoru dodged the attack as he went to strike. Immediately, Bellsprout stretched out its vines. Ryuwon yelled as he was stuck trying to attack. Next, Bulbasaur released his vines as he was being strained. Immediately, Butterfree arrived and released a yellow spray, just enough to paralyze Ryuwon. Satoru and the others got out of the way as he stood there unable to move. Natsuki reached in and grabbed the Yellow Sphere from him.

"What is that?" asked Masumi.

"This is what Bill was talking about. Three birds have a power source on the spheres," said Natsuki, "It seems that they have been tampered with."

Suddenly, the rangers turned around as Zapdos planted its feet into the ground. Zapdos spread its wings as it released tons of thunderbolts. The Boukenger dodged the attack.

"We need to slow him down while we try to tame it," said Satoru.

Zapdos screamed as it released a powerful Thunder attack. Souta yelled as he was electrocuted by the attack.

"Souta!" yelled the rangers. Zapdos screamed.

"Pikachu, Thunder Wave!" yelled Natsuki.

As Pikachu went to release the attack, Zapdos released a Thunderbolt from its wings. Pikachu screamed as it was hit by the attack. Sparks flew from its cheeks as Pikachu was coughing on the ground.

"He's really powerful," said Eiji, "How do we stop the creature?"

Ryuwon laughed, "You can't."

Natsuki sighed as she looked at the sphere, "Guys, you go to safety."

"What?" asked Sakura, "We're not leaving you."

"You need to get the people out of the Power Plant," said Natsuki, "Trust me."

Sakura nodded. As the Boukenger headed out toward the Power Plant with Masumi carrying Souta, Natsuki turned around as Zapdos started screaming. Natsuki stretched out the sphere.

"Return, Zapdos!" yelled Natsuki.

As a yellow bolt shot out, Zapdos dodged the attack. Natsuki turned around as she was hit by thunderbolts. As she got up, she then noticed something on Zapdos's foot. It was a black device with a red light on it.

"Gastly, I choose you!" yelled Natsuki.

As Gastly appeared, Zapdos went in for the attack.

"Gastly, use Night Shade on Zapdos's left foot!" yelled Natsuki.

Immediately, a black beam came out of Gastly's eyes. As it hit the device, Zapdos screamed as the electric sparks started to unleash itself. The clouds began to brighten up as Zapdos landed on the ground. Immediately, the yellow and black Poké Ball turned into a yellow sphere. Zapdos screamed as it pecked Pikachu. As Pikachu woke up, Zapdos gave it a little jolt. As Pikachu woke up from its slumber, Zapdos turned around toward Ryuwon. Natsuki smiled a little bit as Ryuwon was looking at Zapdos.

"Nice try, Ryuwon," said Natsuki.

"No, please. I'll do anything," said Ryuwon.

"I don't think that's going to work," said Natsuki.

Ryuwon yelled as he was electrocuted by Zapdos. As the other Boukenger and people arrived, Zapdos jumped up and flew away. Ryuwon grumbled as he looked at the rangers, "You may have won today, but remember… you won't get out of this game alive. Even with three badges, you won't get to Indigo!"

As he disappeared, Natsuki sighed as she looked at the team.

"Way to go, Natsuki," said Satoru.

Natsuki smiled as she got the sphere, "Is everyone else okay?"

"Yeah," said Masumi, with Souta, "And Souta's going to be fine too. He's in critical condition though."

"Maybe we should take him to a hospital since there isn't one here?" asked Sakura.

"I can help!"

The rangers turned around as Nurse Joy arrived with the other trainers, "Thank you so much for saving us from Team Rocket. I'll be happy to treat your friend and Pokémon."

"Awesome!" said Satoru, looking at the other rangers, "I guess we can start heading to Lavender tomorrow."

"Agreed," said the rangers.

The rangers smiled as they walked back into the center.

Meanwhile…

Kenta, Urara, and Shouhei sighed as they witnessed what happened. Gajah turned to Ryuwon as he walked inside.

"Are you okay?" asked Gajah.

"I just got my ass beaten by BoukenYellow and Zapdos. They have one of the three spheres of Kanto!" yelled Ryuwon.

"That means… we got to start working on destroying their world immediately," said Gajah, "While trying to destroy Earth as well."

"Exactly," said Ryuwon, "I can't believe we lost a Legendary Pokémon!"

Kenta turned around as he looked at Ryuwon, "Do you really think the Boukenger are going to fall? They are going to beat this game."

"You Super Sentai Members be quiet," said Ryuwon, releasing a red bolt at the cage. The Super Sentai Members screamed as they landed on the ground in the jail cell. Immediately, Ryuwon looked at the map.

Later that night…

"Ah," said Satoru, walking to the bed, "Can't wait to go on an excavation tomorrow."

"Yeah," said Masumi, "Into the depths of a dark cave."

"Hopefully, no more Team Rocket," said Eiji.

"Or Ryuwon," said Souta.

The Boukenger nodded as Satoru turned off the lights in their bedroom. In the other bedroom, the girls were already about to fall asleep. Natsuki turned to Sakura, "So, Sakura, what do you think about this world?"

"It's an awesome world. Almost similar to Earth," said Sakura in the night sky. She looked at her, "By the way…"

"Yeah?" asked Natsuki.

"Zapdos should've destroyed you. How did you handle it?" asked Sakura.

"Ryuwon," said Natsuki, sighing, "He implanted a device that caused Zapdos to be under his control. So, my Gastly destroyed it."

Sakura turned around, "Since when did he use devices… that's Pokémon cruelty."

"Yep," said Natsuki, "Unfortunately."

"Hopefully the next legendary won't be… that bad," said Sakura.

"By the time we get to the next legendary, our Pokémon will be tough enough," said Natsuki, "All we got to do is more training… that is, if Satoru can just slow down so we can. I mean, eventually we all got to be in leagues together."

"True," said Sakura, looking at her, "So, what are the other leagues?"

"Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos," said Natsuki.

Sakura sighed as she looked at Natsuki, "We have a long way to go. Don't we?"

"Yep," said Natsuki, "Look at it this way, we are almost halfway through the Kanto League. Chief has to get five more badges and then he can compete in the Indigo League."

"Five Badges?" asked Sakura, "Where are they exactly?"

"Saffron City, Celadon City, Cinnabar Island, and the other one… well if I told you, you probably would shoot me," said Natsuki.

"Let me guess, Viridian City," said Sakura.

Natsuki nodded, "Don't tell anybody."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Great, back at that spooky place. Goodnight, Natsuki."

**Next Chapter…**

**The rangers go through the Rock Tunnel. However, Sakura runs into an Onix nest that plans to defeat her. Can Squirtle save her? Find out!**

**Chapter 20: Expedition in the Rock Tunnel**

* * *

A/N: Interesting chapter. Yeah, Zapdos is officially free and Natsuki has the Yellow Sphere! So, I wonder what will happen next? Well, that's for you to decide.

I'm also accepting trainer OCs. I thought it would be nice to have trainers fight the Boukenger on their quest. Here's the application:

Name:

Gender:

Trainer Type: (Lass, Youngster, etc.)

Pokémon:

Route: (Where do you want to see them. Lavender Town to the rest of the game)

Personality:

Ally or Enemy?

Alright, so have a good one. I'll see you next update.


	20. The Rock Tunnel Expedition

A/N: Here's Chapter 20!

**Badges: **3

**Location: **Rock Tunnel

**Pokemon:**

**Eiji: **Eevee (Level 18), Rattata (Level 15)

**Masumi: **Bulbasaur (Level 15), Pidgey (Level 15), Dugtrio (Level 20)

**Sakura: **Squirtle (Level 15), Butterfree (Level 19), Oddish (Level 15)

**Souta: **Nidoran (male) (Level 15), Abra (Level 15)

**Natsuki: **Pikachu (Level 19), Gastly (Level 16)

**Satoru: **Charmeleon (Level 24), Beedrill (Level 19), Magikarp (Level 15), Bellsprout (Level 20)

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Rock Tunnel Expedition**

The sun was shining over the Route 10 Pokémon Center. As Satoru was stretching himself up from his bed, he turned around to see that Souta was not in his bed. As Satoru got out of bed, he hopped off the top bunk and looked at the window. Immediately, he noticed that Souta was standing across from a trainer.

"So," said the youngster, outside, "You are just on a journey? Are you even in the Kanto League?"

"Nope," said Souta, "But, my Pokémon do need the experience."

The youngster laughed, "So be it."

He took out his Poké Ball, "Go, Nidoran!'

As the Poké Ball opened up, Nidoran appeared from his Poké Ball. The youngster laughed as he threw his Poké Ball, "Go, Raticate!"

As the Poké Ball, the brown rat snarled as it looked at Nidoran. Immediately, Souta looked up as he looked at him.

"Raticate, use Hyper Fang!"

As Raticate charged toward Nidoran, his fangs opened up. Souta turned to Nidoran, "Dodge it, then use Double Kick!"

Nidoran dodged to the left and then used his hind legs. Raticate was hit hard as he landed on the ground. Raticate had a little mark on its face.

"Raticate, use Quick Attack!"

Raticate charged forward, running Nidoran over. As Nidoran flew toward Souta, it landed on the ground. Hit hard, he started weakening a little bit.

"Nidoran," said Souta, looking at him. The youngster laughed, "It's obvious that you haven't trained it. This Raticate is at Level 19!"

"Level 19?" asked Souta, looking at Nidoran. Nidoran carefully got up, "Can you still fight?"

"Nido," said the creature.

"Nidoran, Poison Sting!" yelled Souta.

Nidoran charged forward. The youngster laughed, "Raticate, dodge it and use Tackle!"

Raticate dodged the attack as Nidoran charged forward. However, Nidoran turned around as Raticate tackled it. The stinger pierced Raticate. Raticate screamed as he started getting blue lines down its face. It was poisoned.

"Raticate!" yelled the youngster.

"Nidoran, Double Kick!"

The crippled Nidoran jumped up and kicked Raticate several times. Raticate yelled as he landed on the ground. Immediately, the Raticate fainted.

"No way," he said.

Souta smiled as he looked at Nidoran, "Good job!"

Nidoran smiled as he walked over. Suddenly, he stopped. A white aura surrounded Nidoran. Souta smiled as he saw Nidoran get a bigger. Immediately, it was a larger version of Nidoran. It had muscular legs with black eyes.

"A Nidorino?" asked Souta, "Yes!"

As he hugged the Pokémon, Satoru walked toward him, "Not bad, Souta."

The youngster started running away. Souta smiled as he looked at him, "Thanks, Chief. I'm so happy that I have an evolved version of Nidoran."

"Next thing you know, he will be used in a gym battle," said Satoru.

"Yep," said Souta, smiling, "I'm happy I have a Nidorino!"

"Nido!" yelled Nidorino, licking his face. Souta smiled as he looked at the poison pin Pokémon. Turning around, he noticed Sakura walking outside with Squirtle.

"Hello," said Sakura, turning to Souta's Nidorino, "He evolved."

"You bet," said Souta, "Just beat a trainer's Raticate."

"It was probably a higher level, which explains why he evolved," said Sakura.

"Yeah," said Souta, "He told me it was a Level 19 Raticate… which means now Nidorino is a Level 16 now?"

"That's not bad," said Satoru, "My Charmeleon is still at Level 24."

"Stop bragging," said Sakura, looking at him, "Remember, you battled three gym leaders to get the experience when all we did was sit there and look pretty."

Satoru smiled as he looked at BoukenPink. Sakura sighed as she shook her head, "Anyway, Chief. The others are up. We're having breakfast now before we go plummet into the cave."

"Okay," said Satoru.

* * *

Two minutes later…

"So," said Masumi, "Nidoran evolved? Impressive."

Souta nodded. Sakura and Satoru looked at each other as they sat down eating breakfast with the rest of their Pokémon.

"Anyway," said Natsuki, "Souta, where's the map?"

Souta smiled as he took the map out. Immediately, Natsuki pointed to the map, "So, here is where we are. We are literally about 10 miles outside of Lavender Town. The only thing is the cave is what separates this place from Lavender Town. Once we get there, we can sightsee and then continue."

"Continue?" asked Satoru, "Where? South?"

"No, East," said Natsuki, "We will be crossing over to Saffron City. If we can't get in, there's an underground entrance that will take us to Celadon City."

"Okay, I like that plan," said Satoru.

As he finished breakfast and paid the bill, Satoru stood up with the rangers, "Boukenger, to Rock Tunnel!"

The Boukenger walked outside and started walking toward the cave. The cave was a small crevice that had a sign saying "Rock Tunnel to Lavender Town" in creepy lettering. As Sakura slid into the crevice, there was a ladder. As she slid down the ladder, the others followed her.

"Wow, it's pitch black in here," said Masumi.

"Charmeleon!" yelled Satoru, "Come out!"

"Pikachu, I choose you!" said Natsuki.

The two Pokémon flew out. Pikachu's cheeks and Charmeleon's flame started to light the way. The Boukenger stood together as they were going through the whole cave. This cave was perilous, unlike Mt. Moon. Everything was dark and spooky.

"You know what I said about taking our time?" asked Natsuki, looking at Satoru.

"Yeah," said Satoru.

Natsuki shook her head, "Maybe we should march through and get out of here."

"I agree," said Masumi, looking at Natsuki.

As the group continued walking, Sakura was behind them. They walked around the corner to find another ladder. The Boukenger climbed down the ladder to a lower level. Walking through the cave, Sakura didn't realize where she was walking into. She tripped and landed on the ground.

"Ow," she said.

"Sakura," said Satoru, turning around, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. Turning around, she noticed a Geodude looking at her.

"A Geodude," said Natsuki, "Great."

Immediately, Geodude's face started glowing bright red as he began to get very angry. Sakura turned around as she looked at them, "Great, he's angry."

As he went to throw a punch, Sakura dodged it as he landed on the ground. Sakura took out her Poké Ball out, "Oddish, I choose you!"

The Poké Ball was thrown out. As the Poké Ball opened up, Oddish emerged out.

"Oddish, Absorb attack!" yelled Sakura.

As a green aura surrounded Oddish, Geodude's energy was sucked out. Immediately, Geodude turned around as he started running away. Sakura sighed as she looked at the others. Turning around, they then heard the sound of boulders. Sakura gulped as tons of Geodude were heading toward the cave.

"Geodude! Geodude! Geodude!" yelled the Geodude.

"Great, a cave full of Geodude," said Souta.

The Boukenger started backing up. Sakura took out her Poké Ball. As a red beam came out, Oddish returned to its Poké Ball. The Boukenger turned and started heading into the cave as quickly as possible. The Geodude started charging after them.

"I can't believe they are after us!" yelled Masumi.

"All because I tripped over one," said Sakura.

As they turned around, they then noticed that there was a field of Onix. As the Onix turned around, they also headed toward them. Sakura screamed as she tripped and landed on the ground. As the rangers were free, Satoru turned around as he climbed up the ladder. As they got up on the next floor, Satoru sighed with the others.

"Great, we're alive," said Eiji, breathing heavily.

"That was insane," said Souta.

"Wait…," said Masumi, looking at Eiji, "Where's Sakura?"

There was a sudden roar down from below. Satoru turned around, "SAKURA!"

* * *

Down below…

"Please… please… please," said Sakura, looking at the Onix and Geodude. It was pitch black with only a few sources of light. Onix roared as he looked at them. As he stood angrily, Sakura sighed as she took out her three Poké Balls, "Go, Squirtle, Butterfree, and Oddish!"

As the three Pokémon were released, the Onix and Geodude started rampaging.

"Squirtle, Water Gun! Oddish, Stun Spore!"

A golden dust emerged out of Oddish, paralyzing the Onix while Squirtle started releasing water from his body. Onix screamed as they were all weak against water. Landing and crashing on the ground, Geodude started smashing the ground.

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder!"

As Butterfree started releasing a blue powder, the Geodude started falling asleep. Sakura sighed as she looked at them. Immediately, she turned around as she heard footsteps.

"Are you okay?" asked Satoru with Charmeleon behind him.

"Yeah," said Sakura, "Squirtle, Butterfree, and Oddish, return!"

The three Pokémon returned to her Poké Balls. Running toward Satoru, Satoru smiled as he looked at her, "Thanks for running back. Where are the others?"

"The floor above us," said Satoru, winking at her.

Sakura smiled as she looked at him, "Come on. Let's go."

As they started running toward the ladder with Charmeleon leading the way, the trainers started climbing up. As Charmeleon illuminated the hole they were climbing up, it was obvious that it was entirely made out of rock. As they got up, Sakura sighed as she looked at the others, "That was close."

"Attacked by rock types?" asked Masumi, "I feel like we are back in Pewter City!"

Satoru nodded as he looked at the rangers, "Alright, we can keep going. Where's the next entrance?"

"We got to keep going through," said Natsuki.

Eiji sighed as he looked around, "Hopefully, no more surprises."

* * *

The rangers nodded as they continued walking through the Rock Tunnel. As they headed through the cave, the rangers were going through a maze. However, they saw all the Pokémon were sleeping. Trying not to wake them up, Natsuki quickly looked around. It was obvious that they were almost at the end of where they were. Natsuki smiled as she saw another ladder. Hours have already passed and going through the whole cave was very difficult. First, they couldn't see most of it and second, waking up the Pokémon was not their intention. After all, Sakura's experience was a bit difficult.

"What?" asked Satoru.

"Another ladder!" said Natsuki.

The Boukenger sighed in relief. As they climbed on the ladder, they were going down. As they got down, they noticed there was a light ahead. Natsuki's Pikachu was in relief as it hopped on her shoulder with Charmeleon sighing in response. They were walking around the corner, seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. However, there was a loud roar. Sakura turned around as she looked at Satoru. Immediately, the Boukenger turned as they saw three Onix headed toward them.

"Great," said Eiji, "Just when we were about to leave."

"I got this," said Sakura, taking out her Pokémon, "Go, Squirtle!"

As Squirtle appeared, the Onix roared deeply.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" yelled Sakura.

The large blast of water hit the Onix. Landing on the ground, the second Onix went to smack Squirtle across the face. Squirtle yelled as it was hit hard from the attack. After that, the third Onix dove into strike. Squirtle was slowly getting up from the ground.

"Squirtle, Bubble!" yelled Sakura.

Immediately, a blast of bubbles came out of Squirtle. Onix yelled as it was weakened.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" said Sakura.

Blasting water, Onix yelled as it was attacked. As that Pokémon also fainted, the Onix charged straight toward Squirtle. Smacking him, Squritle yelled as he shrunk into its shell. Smashing the shell, a rock explosion occurred.

"Quickly, guys," said Satoru, grabbing his Pokémon. Sakura turned around, "Wait!"

The Boukenger turned around as they saw a white light coming out of Onix's tail. Onix looked down as Squirtle began to evolve. Sakura stood there in shock as she saw a dark blue Pokémon that was taller than Squirtle with a browner shell.

"Wartortle!" shouted Natsuki.

"Squirtle evolved to protect Sakura," said Masumi, "And us!"

Satoru stood there as he looked at Charmeleon. Charmeleon nodded as he looked at Wartortle. Sakura took out her Pokédex.

_**Pokédex Entry No. 008- Wartortle: The Turtle Pokemon, the evolved form of Squirtle. **__**Its tail is large and covered with a rich, thick fur. The tail becomes increasingly deeper in color as Wartortle ages. The scratches on its shell are evidence of this Pokémon's toughness as a battler.**_

"Alright, Squirtle!" said Sakura, "Show that Onix how powerful you really are! Water Gun, full force!"

Wartortle took a deep breath. As he sprayed a full blast of water, Onix yelled as he got a full facial spray of water. Onix was still standing. As he started getting weaker, he charged toward Wartortle. Wartortle dodged the attack as Onix's head smacked into a boulder.

"This is crazy," said Natsuki, "This Onix doesn't want to faint!"

"It must be very strong," said Souta.

Wartortle turned around as he was hit by Onix's tail. Wartortle jumped up and hit the ground.

"Wartortle!" said Sakura. As Wartortle turned around, Onix was charging forward with his head, "Hit him in the face again with a Water Gun!"

As Onix's head was heading toward Wartortle, Wartortle released a spray of water. Onix screamed as he was hit hard. Water was all over his body. Sakura turned around, "If he's not going to faint…"

She took out an empty Poké Ball, "Go, Poké Ball!"

The rangers watched as the Poké Ball hit Onix. As the ball went in, the rangers looked at her as the Poké Ball landed on the ground. Wiggling back and forth, the rangers were watching. Wartortle turned to Charmeleon and Pikachu and then back. Two minutes passed and the ball was still wiggling.

"Come on," said Sakura.

Suddenly, the wiggling stopped. The rangers watched as the red dot on the Poké Ball diminished.

"I caught an Onix," said Sakura, turning to the others.

"I can't believe you caught an Onix," said Masumi, "He was hard."

"Well," she said, looking at him, "All I did was tire him out. Wartortle helped out."

Wartortle smiled as he ran to hug Sakura. Sakura smiled as he was hugged. Satoru smiled as he walked toward the exit of the cave. The rangers managed to get through the rocky cracks of the mountain. Sakura smiled as she saw the sun setting downward, "We just made it out in time."

"Yep," said Satoru, walking around the mountain. The rangers stood in shock as they saw the town that Natsuki was describing. There was a golden tower with lavender roofs and streetlights. It was a little spooky with all the black buildings. There was even a gravestone to the right as they looked at it.

**Lavender Town 1 mile**

"Oh my," said Sakura, looking at the others, "Well, this is going to be an interesting stop."

"Like I said," said Natsuki, "Playing Pokemon on and off during our Boukenger adventures, I've learned that Lavender Town is a scary town."

"Well," said Satoru, "Let's go explore."

The rangers turned around. Satoru looked at them, "Besides, we kind of depleted our supplies. Maybe we can enjoy it."

"Hopefully," said Natsuki.

The rangers nodded as they walked down the mountain and into Lavender Town. As the sun was setting, the Boukenger do not know what they are getting themselves into.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Arriving, the rangers decided to grab a few items. Natsuki and Satoru decide to pay respects to the Pokémon in Pokémon Tower. However, Natsuki and Satoru meet two rivals who supposedly want to challenge them to a Pokémon Battle. **

**Chapter 21: Red and Yellow Tag Team**

* * *

A/N: Yep, here's Chapter 20. Can someone review this fanfic? That would be awesome. I know it's in the crossover section, but if this doesn't work, I'm throwing it in the Super Sentai section. What can I also do to make this fanfic better? It would be great. Thank you!


	21. Red and Yellow Tag Team

A/N: So, here's Chapter 21.

**Badges: **3

**Location: **Lavender Town

**Pokémon:**

**Eiji: **Eevee (Level 18), Rattata (Level 15)

**Masumi: **Bulbasaur (Level 15), Pidgey (Level 15), Dugtrio (Level 20)

**Sakura: **Wartortle (Level 17), Butterfree (Level 19), Oddish (Level 17), Onix (Level 21)

**Souta: **Nidorino (Level 16), Abra (Level 15)

**Natsuki: **Pikachu (Level 19), Gastly (Level 16)

**Satoru: **Charmeleon (Level 24), Beedrill (Level 19), Magikarp (Level 15), Bellsprout (Level 20)

* * *

**Chapter 21: Red and Yellow Tag Team**

It was a good three hours since the rangers walked down the mountain from Rock Tunnel. By the time they got into Lavender Town, the sun was already about to set. The sky was illuminated by hues of pink, blue, and red as the street lights were already on upon entry into the town. The moon was peaking out from the east as it was ready to shine on the east side of Kanto.

"Wow," said Satoru, looking at the sun. The Boukenger were sitting outside the balcony of the Pokémon Center, seeing the fields of Route 8 illuminate with the sunset, "What beautiful imagery."

"It looks beautiful," said Sakura, looking at the others. She turned around as Satoru was sitting in the chair, just staring at the people walking in and out of the city. He even was looking at his badge case, polishing the badges he got from the past three gyms: the Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge, and the Thunder Badge. Sakura wonders when she ever gets the chance to take a league on herself, what will be the odds?

"So," said Natsuki, looking at the sunset, "I want to go sightseeing, but knowing that it's going to be spooky tonight."

"How spooky of a town could it possibly be?" asked Satoru, looking at Natsuki.

"Someone seems over-confident," said Natsuki, looking at BoukenRed. Satoru looked at her as she walked over toward him, "Lavender Town is where all the Ghost Pokémon live… that is, if you remember correctly."

Sakura craned her head, "You mean like Gastly? There are other ghost Pokémon besides Gastly?"

"Well, yeah," said Natsuki, "But, they only reside in this town. And it's usually just the evolution forms of Gastly: Haunter and Gengar."

"Haunter?!" asked Sakura.

"Gengar?" asked Eiji.

Sakura sighed, "I'll never forget what happened when we were at the Viridian Gym."

"Me too," said Natsuki, looking at Satoru, "And the last time you saw a Gastly… you were scared out of your mind!"

Satoru sighed, "I am able to overcome it."

"Uh-huh," said Natsuki, "Now that you are trying to be Kanto Champ, you are trying to deal with it?"

"Uh-huh," said Satoru.

Natsuki smiled as she looked at the others, "Guess what, Chief? We're going to Pokémon Tower tonight."

"Oh no, we are not," said Satoru, "We are sightseeing during the day and then we are heading to Celadon afterwards."

"Nope," said Natsuki, looking at him, "We are going to the Pokémon Tower. We are going to pay respects for dead Pokémon and then we are coming back here. Let's see how scared you really are."

Satoru sighed as he looked at her, "I'll guess I'll go. I will accept the challenge."

Sakura sighed, "We'll be in bed. You two have fun."

Satoru sighed as he looked at her, "Might as well do something worthwhile."

"Worthwhile?" asked Natsuki, looking at him, "Chief, remember… this is the sixth town we have been in since we first got here. You'll see worthwhile eventually. Lavender Town is basically nothing but spooky things."

"Uh-huh and that's why I consider going with you an adventure," said Satoru.

Natsuki smiled as he looked at her. He was right, eventually. This whole entire time they have been here, it has been an adventure.

* * *

Later that afternoon...

Masumi and the others, with the exception of Satoru and Natsuki were walking along the bridge of Route 12. Route 12 was definitely a great fishing spot. Eiji smiled as he looked around at the others.

"This is amazing!" said Eiji, "I wish I had a fishing rod though."

Souta nodded, "Me too. I would like to go fish for a Pokémon right now."

Sakura smiled as she looked at them, "I agree."

Masumi smiled as he looked at the ocean, "Do you think Satoru and Natsuki are going to be okay at the tower?"

"They are just paying respects," said Souta, sitting on the wooden dock. He sighed as he looked at his left. He stood there as he saw as sign next to him, "Well, I'll be damned."

"What?" asked Sakura.

"That is why there's a detour," said Souta, pointing at the sign. There was a sign with a big black Pokémon on it that kept sleeping. The sign read:

**ROUTE 12 CLOSED **

**SNORLAX IS SLEEPING ON ROUTE 12. SEEK ALTERNATE ROUTE TO ROCK TUNNEL OR ROUTE 8 TO SAFFRON CITY. THANKS, KANTO POLICE**

"Snorlax?" asked Souta, "What's a Snorlax?"

Taking out his Pokédex, a picture of Snorlax appeared.

_**Pokédex Entry No. 143- Snorlax: The Sleeping Pokémon. **__**It is not satisfied unless it eats over 880 pounds of food every day. When it is done eating, it goes promptly to sleep.**_

"Not satisfied till he goes to sleep?" asked Masumi, "So basically, he's a lazy Pokémon."

Sakura sighed, "Yeah. Doesn't he realize he's blocking traffic?"

"No," a voice said.

The Boukenger turned around as an old man walked toward them. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes, "Snorlax wakes up when it wants to wake up. Poking him won't do it."

"So, how do we wake him up?" asked Souta.

"You need a Poké Flute," said the old man.

"A Poké Flute?" asked the Boukenger.

"Yes. It's a special flute used to wake up sleeping Pokémon."

Eiji nodded, "Cool. Where can we buy one?"

"You can't," said the old man. Immediately, the rangers stood there with shocked expressions. Eiji sighed as Sakura looked at them, "So much for trying to get the flute."

"Well, you can get it for me. I have one request," said the old man, "You must find the person who killed Cubone's mother. Her soul isn't at rest and it's haunting Pokémon Tower."

"Huh?" asked the Boukenger.

"Cubone's mother? What's a Cubone?" asked Sakura, looking through her Pokédex. She then saw the picture of Cubone and data analysis. The annoying of the voice sounded from her Pokédex:

_**Pokédex Entry No. 104- Cubone: the Lonely Pokémon. **__**Cubone pines for the mother it will never see again. Seeing a likeness of its mother in the full moon, it cries. The stains on the skull the Pokémon wears are made by the tears it sheds.**_

"Oh," said Sakura, looking at the old man.

"Sad, isn't it?" he asked.

Sakura turned to the others. She then turned to Souta, "We'll go find out who did this."

"Good," he said, "By the way, my name is Mr. Fuji. Please see me at the Funeral Home in Lavender Town if you need me."

"Thank you," said Sakura. As he headed back into town, Souta stood with his arms across his chest, "Whoever did this must pay."

"The question is where do we begin?" asked Souta.

"I don't know," said Sakura.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"This is Pokémon Tower?" asked Satoru.

The tower was white with a purple roof. It had a few cracks because it wasn't renovated yet, but it was still good to go inside and explore. As they walked inside, Satoru sighed as he saw all the gravestones in the ground with a receptionist.

"Welcome to Pokémon Tower. Feel free to sign in and express your deepest condolences."

"Great," said Satoru, looking at Natsuki who was already at the cemetery. She bowed her head as she was looking at the graveyard. Satoru turned around and started walking toward her and also did the same thing. Standing there for a good five minutes, they then heard the sound of something crashing. The two of them turned around as they saw two bikers looking around at the area. Both had black leather jackets, black t-shirts and black jeans with brown shoes. One had red hair and the other one had yellow hair.

"So, I heard this place is haunted," said the biker.

"Yes," said the receptionist, fixing her blue hat. She was in business attire as she looked at them, "Please leave. This is a sanctuary for Pokémon who have died."

"No thanks, sweetie," said the biker, "I'm here to destroy some graves."

"Excuse me?" asked Natsuki, "Since when you have the right to destroy gravestones? That's not cool."

"Yeah?" asked the biker.

"Yeah," said Satoru, "It's disrespectful and wrong."

"Hey, Zeke. He says it's wrong," said the biker, "Should we push him out of our way?"

"Sure, Biff. This isn't going to be interesting," said Zeke, taking out a Poké Ball. Natsuki nodded as she stood next to Satoru. The two rangers nodded as they turned toward the bikers.

Meanwhile…

"Ah," said Sakura, looking at the night sky, "I'm worried."

"About what?" asked Souta.

Sakura sighed as she looked at BoukenBlue, "It has been hours since Satoru and Natsuki went to Pokémon Tower. It's already dusk."

"Maybe they are waiting for something to happen?" asked Masumi, looking at them.

"I wish," said Sakura.

"I feel it too," said Eiji, getting up, "Maybe we should go."

"What about the Cubone's mother thingy?" asked Souta.

"That can wait," said Sakura with a serious face. As she walked out toward the door, Souta and the others walked out the door with their Pokémon on their hand.

Meanwhile…

"So," said Satoru, "Are you ready to challenge us?"

"Let's see how you do against us!" said Zeke, "Go, Grimer!"

As he threw the Poké Ball in the air, a purple sludge like Pokémon appeared. It had a smiley face. Immediately, Satoru covered his face, "What is that?"

"That's Grimer," said Natsuki, covering her nose, "He's a sludge Pokémon. I'm not throwing the Pokédex on to analyze it because it's starting to smell really bad."

"Go, Zubat!" yelled Biff. The Poké Ball opened up. A Zubat popped out of the Poké Ball.

"Charmeleon, you're up!" yelled Satoru.

"Pikachu, finish the job!" yelled Natsuki.

The two Poké Balls opened up. Pikachu and Charmeleon popped out, ready to battle. Ignoring the smell, Charmeleon charged in first.

"Charmeleon, Dragon Rage!" shouted Satoru.

"Pikachu, Thundershock!" shouted Natsuki.

Charmeleon released a blue flame attack. Grimer yelled as he was burned a little bit. Pikachu jumped up and released a lightning bolt from its cheeks. Zubat yelled as he fainted on the ground.

"Wow, your Pokémon are weak," said Natsuki.

"Return, Zubat!" yelled Biff, recalling his Pokémon into the Poké Ball, "Go… Koffing!"

As Koffing appeared, Zeke turned to Grimer, "Use Sludge Attack!"

Grimer yelled as he released sludge toward Charmeleon. Charmeleon dodged the attack a few times.

"Koffing, use Sludge!" yelled Biff.

Immediately, Koffing released a black line of sludge. The two Pokémon were caught in it.

"Charmeleon!" yelled Satoru.

"Pikachu!" shouted Natsuki.

Charmeleon wiped the sludge off his face. His tail began to increase its flame attack. Pikachu turned to Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, use Ember attack!" yelled Satoru.

Immediately, a blast of fire came out of Charmeleon. Koffing was hit by the attack.

"Now," said Satoru, "Metal Claw!"

Immediately, Charmeleon stretched out his metallic claws. He cut into Koffing's body. Koffing yelled as he was hurt by the attack. As Koffing landed on the ground, Zeke stood there in shock. Biff turned around in response, "Whoops."

"Grimer, Sludge! Poison Charmeleon!" yelled Grimer.

Natsuki turned around, "Pikachu, time to use your new move!"

"New move?" asked Satoru.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!" yelled Natsuki.

As Grimer released a black sludge, Pikachu jumped up. As a yellow electric ball was formed, she smacked it at Grimer. The sludge was hit first and then Grimer was electrocuted by the attack.

"Now," said Natsuki, "Quick Attack!"

Pikachu jumped up and tackled Grimer. Grimer yelled as he was hit hard. Black swirly like eyes appeared as he landed on the ground.

"Grimer!" yelled Zeke, turning to Natsuki, "That was insane."

"Your Pokémon are definitely not as strong as you think," said Natsuki, looking at him, "Now, send your next Pokémon out."

Zeke stood there. He turned to the others, "That was it."

Satoru and Natsuki looked at each other. As the doors swung open, Sakura and the others ran over to them, "Guys!"

"Sakura," said Satoru.

The Boukenger noticed the sludge on the floor as the bikers stood there. As the door swung closed, the Boukenger were standing together. As the lights started flickering, Sakura gulped as she hung on to Satoru's jacket. Masumi looked up and then looked at the others, "I knew this was going to happen."

Immediately, a purple ghost appeared out of nowhere. It started screaming at the Boukenger. Charmeleon and Pikachu were petrified as they returned back to the team.

"Wow," said Satoru.

"ROWAKKKKKKKKK! ROWAAKKKKKKK!"

"Save me!" yelled Biff, screaming. Zeke and Biff started running out the front door. As it started screaming toward them, the Boukenger nodded as they started backing up. Immediately, tons of Gastly and Haunter were emerging.

"AHHHHHH!"

The Boukenger charged out the front door and started running toward the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later…

"Mr. Fuji was right!" yelled Masumi, looking at the others as they got into the Pokemon Center, "IT WAS HAUNTED!"

"Yeah," said Eiji, looking at Sakura, "I wonder if that was Cubone's mother?"

"Cubone?" asked Satoru.

"Yeah," said Souta, "We found out that Snorlax is sleeping on the platform. So, what was needed is a Poké Flute. But, in order to get it, we got to go calm the ghost of Pokémon Tower. It is Cubone's mother."

"Well," said Natsuki, looking at him, "That's crazy."

Satoru turned to her, "Well, what do we need?"

Natsuki sighed, "I don't know."

Sakura looked at her, "You really don't know?"

"Well, I don't know where it is," said Natsuki, "But, I found out there's a Silph Scope. But, I don't know where."

"The Silph Scope?" asked Souta, "Okay, but I hope we can get it."

BoukenYellow nodded. Satoru sighed as he looked at the others, "All in favor of leaving tomorrow and not returning to the place?"

"Aye!" yelled the Boukenger. Satoru nodded, "Good idea. Let's get some shuteye and leave!"

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**The Boukenger decide to train on Route 8, catch new Pokémon, and deal with trainers that Masumi wants to deal with. **

**Chapter 22: Training Session on Route 8**

* * *

A/N: So, I found out why no one was reviewing. I looked at the date I started working on this. THREE YEARS! I've been working on this project for three years and never finished it! Well, guess what? Like all projects, I plan to finish what I start. So, prepare! This summer there will be at least a good amount of chapters.

However, I am trying to figure out if I should take Route 12 after Saffron City or take Cycling Road? Hmm… it's a hard decision.

**Review, please! :D If you want to submit a character, inbox me! :D**


	22. Training Session on Route 8

A/N: Here's Chapter 22!

**Badges: **3

**Location: **Lavender Town, Route 8

**Pokémon:**

**Eiji: **Eevee (Level 18), Rattata (Level 15)

**Masumi: **Bulbasaur (Level 15), Pidgey (Level 15), Dugtrio (Level 20)

**Sakura: **Wartortle (Level 17), Butterfree (Level 19), Oddish (Level 17), Onix (Level 21)

**Souta: **Nidorino (Level 16), Abra (Level 15)

**Natsuki: **Pikachu (Level 19), Gastly (Level 16)

**Satoru: **Charmeleon (Level 25), Beedrill (Level 19), Magikarp (Level 15), Bellsprout (Level 20)

* * *

**Chapter 22: Training Session on Route 8**

The sun was high in the east as the clock struck nine in the morning. As the Boukenger were sleeping in, they were so worried about the ghost, that they bought Spell Tags and placed them all over the door to stop them from coming in. Satoru opened his brown eyes as he saw the sun was still shining in the sky, even though the sun was facing the other side of the Pokémon Center. As he put on the red jacket and his blue jeans, he was looking for his Pokédex and wallet. His Pokémon were already attached to his belt. As he turned around, he noticed the others slowly getting up.

"About time you guys got up," said Satoru.

"You are always up," moaned Masumi getting up. He managed to get his black and gold baseball cap that was on the hook. Tired, he looked at Satoru as he climbed out of bed, "How did you sleep?"

"Not my best," said Satoru, "Damn ghost was on my mind."

"Me too," said Masumi, "It was interesting to say the least. But, I hope we don't run into a ghost again."

"I second that," said Souta, crawling out of bed.

"Me too," said Eiji, slowly climbing up from bed. Satoru sighed as he went to grab his backpack that was on the ground. Getting it, he turned around and walked out the door while his other friends were getting ready.

* * *

Minutes passed…

As the girls walked down the stairs from their room, checking out, the Boukenger were sitting in the cafeteria while eating with the Pokémon. The rangers turned to Satoru and then looked at him.

"What?" asked Satoru.

"When are you ever going to train Magikarp?" asked Natsuki.

"When I can," said Satoru, "Magikarp sucks at attacking."

"Wow," said Souta, "Well, you did buy it from the guy."

"Thanks," said Satoru, "I just hope it evolves soon so I can use it on my team for once."

Magikarp was still in the water, flapping back and forth. Satoru sighed as he looked at him.

"Hopefully, he will be able to evolve soon," said Souta.

"I hope so too," said Satoru, looking at BoukenBlue.

An hour later after cleaning up, the rangers picked up supplies such as potions and antidotes. Immediately, the rangers were heading out on Route 8. The road was flat and windy. It was a dirt road with trees surrounding the area. The sun was shining above them as they were continuing their journey. A brown sign was posted at the right side.

**ROUTE 8 WEST**

**Saffron City 20 miles**

**Celadon City 30 miles**

**Kanto East-West Underground 15 miles**

"At least we will be in Saffron City in a two day walk," said Satoru, looking at the mileage, "If we walk fast."

"Um, yeah…" said Sakura, "I'm taking my time. We just went through everything in Rock Tunnel and Pokémon Tower. Do you really think I'm going to rush through? Sorry, Chief."

"Actually," said Natsuki, looking at the area, "We should do a training session!"

"Training session?!" asked the Boukenger.

"Yes!" said Natsuki, "Guys, our Pokémon are way below level. Eiji, you haven't caught any Pokémon since Rattata, and I haven't caught a single Pokémon since Gastly. I think it's best we do our best, level up, catch new Pokémon, etc."

"Since when did you want to take charge?" asked Souta, looking at Natsuki. Natsuki smiled as she looked at them, "Remember, who was the one that got us into this mess?"

"You didn't know it was hacked," said Sakura. Natsuki nodded as she looked at her, "I know. But, trust me. The travels ahead are perilous and if our Pokémon aren't strong enough… we won't be able to make it out of here."

"True," said Souta, turning around. He was looking at the wild grass behind him. As he walked through, he stood there as he saw a wild Sandshrew pop out of the grass.

"Sandshrew!" it screamed, angrily looking at him. Souta turned to him, "I found a wild Sandshrew!"

Suddenly, Sandshrew jumped up and started grabbing his face. Souta yelled as he was twirling around with the wild Sandshrew. He grabbed the Sandshrew and carefully put him down. Sandshrew had his claws sharpened and ready to go.

"Alright," said Souta, "Seems it wants to fight. Go, Nidorino!"

As he threw the Poké Ball in the air, Nidorino charged in. Sandshrew began to unleash stars from his body. The stars came out and hit Nidorino. Nidorino yelled as he landed on the ground.

"What attack was that?" asked Souta.

Natsuki looked at him, "Swift! It's an attack that never misses. It could critically hit someone if hit in the right spot."

Souta turned around, "Nidorino, Double Kick!"

Nidorino charged in. Sandshrew was kicked twice in the stomach. Sandshrew turned around and rolled into a ball. Immediately, he started charging toward Nidorino. Nidorino dodged the attack as Sandshrew passed him. Sandshrew turned around as he went for it again.

"Rollout," said Natsuki, "Be careful. It gets stronger with every lap."

As Nidorino kept dodging the attacks, Sandshrew jumped up as his claws stretched out. Souta turned, "Nidorino, Poison Sting!"

Nidorino jumped up and pierced Sandshrew's stomach. Sandshrew screamed as he landed on the ground. Sandshrew started shaking as he was rolling around in the dirt.

"You poisoned him," said Natsuki, "Not bad."

Souta took out his Poké Ball, "Go, Poké Ball!"

Throwing it at Sandshrew, the ball opened up and Sandshrew went inside. The ball wiggled around for a few seconds. The rangers were looking at the ball as he kept shaking back and forth. Immediately, the ball stopped shaking and it clicked.

"Yes!" said Souta, "Sandshrew is mine."

Opening the Poké Ball, Sandshrew was still on the ground, poisoned. Souta took out a yellowish-like potion and sprayed it in Sandshrew's mouth. Immediately, Sandshrew started blinking its eyes. Turning to Souta, Sandshrew started jumping up on to his face again, "WHY ME!?"

"I guess that Sandshrew is a happy Sandshrew," said Satoru, laughing.

"True," said Souta.

* * *

Five minutes later…

The group continued down the hill with all the trees in the area. They were obviously getting closer to being dead center of the Kanto Region. To the right, they could see the mountaintops of Route 9. Masumi took out his binoculars. He looked at three trainers walking together. He turned around, looking at Satoru, "Didn't know we were that close to the mountains."

"Yep," said Satoru.

Suddenly, the Boukenger stopped. Natsuki looked at the Pokémon popping out of the grass. Vulpix screamed as it started releasing flames.

"Vulpix," said Natsuki, taking out her Pokédex.

_**Pokédex Entry No. 38- Vulpix: the Fox Pokémon. **__**Inside Vulpix's body burns a flame that never goes out. During the daytime, when the temperatures rise, this Pokémon releases flames from its mouth to prevent its body from growing too hot.**_

"Ah," said Satoru, "So, another Fire Pokémon?"

"Yep," said Natsuki, "I got this. Go, Gastly!"

As the Poké Ball opened up, Gastly appeared. Vulpix looked at it. Immediately, Vulpix released a stream of flames. Gastly dodged a few of them. However, he was then hit by one. He was caught in a ring of fire.

"Gastly!" yelled Natsuki, "Fire Spin, not bad. Gastly, use Night Shade!"

Gastly opened its eyes. Black beams came out. Vulpix was hit.

"Next, use Curse!" yelled Natsuki.

Immediately, a metal pin appeared. Gastly pierced himself. A red aura surrounded Vulpix. Immediately, Vulpix was cursed.

"Nice," said Natsuki. Vulpix started to run away, "Mean Look!"

Gastly's eyes began to glow bright red. Eyes shot out as Vulpix was hit. Vulpix could not run away. As Vulpix was hit by the curse, Natsuki took out her Poké Ball, "GO!"

As the Poké Ball hit Vulpix, the ball opened up and sucked Vulpix. The rangers watched as the Poké Ball was going back and forth. After a few seconds, the ball clicked in.

"Sweet!" said Natsuki. She then turned around as she saw Gastly being petrified of the flames, "GASTLY!"

"I got this," said Sakura, "Wartortle, Water Gun!"

Throwing the ball in the air, Wartortle appeared as he released a stream of water around Gastly. Gastly sighed as he walked over to Natsuki. Natsuki smiled as she took her Poké Ball out, "It's okay, Gastly. Return!"

Gastly went back into his Poké Ball. The Boukenger continued walking on the dirt road. The Boukenger sighed as they were looking around the area. The sun was now setting since they have done some training in between back and forth. A lot of their Pokemon leveled up. Masumi's definitely did… to the point of evolution.

"Pidgey, Quick Attack! Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" yelled Masumi.

Finishing off a wild Vulpix and wild Sandshrew, the two Pokémon jumped for jubilee. Two lights of aura surrounded them. Masumi stood there as they grew to different Pokémon. The new form of Ivysaur was shown. The skin was lighter in terms of blue with red eyes. There was a pink flower bud with leaves extending. Pidgey's new form was elegant in Masumi's eyes. Pidgeotto, Pidgey's evolved form had a red head crest that extended a little bit. It also had red and yellow tail with a bigger wing span.

"Pidgeotto and Ivysaur!" said Masumi.

"Double evolution," said Sakura, "Not bad."

Masumi activated his Pokédex.

_**Pokédex Entry No. 17- Pidgeotto: The Bird Pokémon. The evolved form of Pidgey. **__**Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws.**_

_**Pokédex Entry No. 02- Ivysaur: The Seed Pokémon. The evolved form of Bulbasaur. **__**There is a bud on this Pokémon's back. To support its weight, Ivysaur's legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it's a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon.**_

"Awesomeness," said Sakura, "At least most of our Pokémon evolved!"

Masumi nodded as he reached for his Poké Balls. Two red beams came out as Ivysaur and Pidgeotto returned to their Poké Balls.

"This seems such a peaceful route. Almost reminds me of Route 1," said Natsuki.

"True," said S atoru, "The road is so windy though. Saffron City is literally around the bend isn't it?"

"Well, we've been walking for a good seven miles today," said Souta, "At least we are almost at the underground entrance."

"True," said Eiji, looking at the others, "Maybe we should make camp?"

Satoru smiled as he looked at them, "By all means."

Meanwhile, two shadows were looking at the Boukenger as they continued to walk east toward the entrance.

* * *

Later that night…

The Boukenger were sleeping in the middle of Route 8. As the Boukengers were dreaming, two trainers jumped up. As they headed toward Satoru, they started searching for his badge case. Waking up, Satoru turned around and kicked one of the trainers in the stomach. Suddenly, one of the trainers grabbed him from behind. Immediately, Satoru was dragged away with the Questars. Smacked in the neck, he was knocked unconsciously.

* * *

The next day…

"He's gone!"

Eiji woke up. As he got up from his bedside, he noticed the sleeping bag and backpack were still there. There was a white note on the bag. As Sakura bent down, she picked up the note.

"If you want BoukenRed back, surrender your Pokemon or challenge us to a battle. Meet us at the Underground Entrance of Saffron City. Otherwise, kiss Satoru and the three Kanto Badges goodbye!" she said, looking at the note.

"Who would kidnap Chief?" asked Eiji.

Sakura sighed. She turned to Eiji as she looked at the note, "The Questers."

"Gai… Rei," he said, punching his fists, "Boukenger, let's go!"

**Next Chapter:**

**Satoru is captured as well as the three badges needed for entry. Eiji and the others head to the underground entrance. Can they save Satoru by the end of the day?**

**Chapter 23: Battle of the Questers**

* * *

A/N: So, yeah. I left you off with a cliffhanger. So, there will be another chapter coming up later. In the meanwhile, please review… and let me know if you still want to submit a character… we are getting close to Celadon City as well… so, finally, another gym battle.

I also plotted the whole map of Kanto from this point. It's going to be a good 80 chapters of the Kanto Saga. However, I can't wait to finish this! So close…

Please review! I would love reviews, your feedback, your responses… anything! :D

Thanks!


	23. Battle of the Questers

A/N: Here's the next chapter…

**Badges: **3

**Location: **Route 8, East-West Underground Entrance, Route 7, Celadon City

**Pokémon:**

**Eiji: **Eevee (Level 19), Rattata (Level 18)

**Masumi: **Ivysaur (Level 18), Pidgeotto (Level 19), Dugtrio (Level 20)

**Sakura: **Wartortle (Level 20), Butterfree (Level 20), Oddish (Level 19), Onix (Level 22)

**Souta: **Nidorino (Level 20), Abra (Level 18), Sandshrew (Level 18)

**Natsuki: **Pikachu (Level 20), Gastly (Level 17), Vulpix (Level 19)

**Satoru: **Charmeleon (Level 25), Beedrill (Level 23), Magikarp (Level 16), Bellsprout (Level 20)

* * *

**Chapter 23: Battle of the Questers**

"Why him?" asked Natsuki.

"I wish I knew," said Eiji.

"Is it because he got three badges maybe… and they know we were headed to Celadon to get the fourth badge?" asked Masumi.

The rangers sighed as they grabbed their belongings. As they packed up everything, Masumi grabbed his backpack. The trainers started walking toward the Saffron City Entrance.

Three hours have passed. The Boukenger were getting closer, but to Eiji, every minute they take their time walking was a minute closer to whatever the Questers wanted with the leader of the Boukenger.

"I can't believe he's been captured," said Eiji, walking quickly with the others as they were heading toward the end of Route 8. The other rangers were looking at him as they were walking as quickly as possible.

"I also want to know why the Questers wanted the badges," said Natsuki, looking at them, "They are just badges. They don't possess special powers. It's proof you beat the gym leaders to get into the leagues."

"Maybe there are more to the badges than we thought," said Sakura, as they continued on.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Satoru woke up. He found himself tied in a rope, hanging high. He was in a dark space as he saw the brown platform underneath. There were two white lights on either side facing downward. He looked down, seeing that there were two people. They wore black armor. One had some green and the other had some yellow. Both were robotic cat like warriors with hearts of demons. Satoru noticed that his badge case was on the ground, being examined by the two. He tried to struggle a little bit, but he couldn't break free.

"What is this?" asked Satoru.

"Simple," said Gai, looking at him, "Welcome to the Underground. I'm going to take your badges… and I'm going to use them to power up the Negative Syndicate."

Satoru gasped, "Questers!"

"Yup," said Rei, "That's us."

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"Simple," said Rei, looking at BoukenRed, "Because the Negative are going to destroy this world and Earth. Stealing sentai warriors to pose as Gym Leaders to throw you off, which we are still doing, using Legendary Pokémon against our will, it's all because we wanted to destroy you guys in a video game."

"Well," said Satoru, struggling, "Even though you trapped us here, I was enjoying myself."

"I know," said Rei, laughing, "But, we plan to defeat you either way."

"Uh-huh," said Satoru, looking at him, "I will obtain the Kanto Badges and become Champion. It's part of the prophecy."

"Prophecy? You mean of the Legendaries?" Rei asked, "Give me a break."

Satoru wiggled back and forth, trying to break himself free as the Questers started laughing. Gai turned around as he looked at the three badges, "The power of these badges will be the Negative Syndicates… for they contain… a similar Precious."

"Precious?" asked Satoru.

"Yes," said Rei, "You see each badge not also improves your Pokemon status, but they unlock special powers. All 48 badges will be ours for the taking and there's nothing you can do."

Satoru gulped as he looked at them. Rei laughed as he looked at them, "This is amazing!"

Satoru sighed as he looked at them. What could he do to get himself out?

* * *

Meanwhile…

A white building that said "Saffron City Toll Booth" appeared as the Boukenger arrived toward the end of Route 8. Eiji turned around as they saw the Underground Entrance.

"This is it," said Eiji, opening the door. As they went down the stairs, the Boukenger stayed together as they were going through the dark passages of the underground entrance. However, as they took a few more steps, the Boukenger stopped as they saw a few trainers. The rangers stepped closer. Immediately, one of them was from the Jaryuu Tribe. He was a lizard with two Pokémon, "I will destroy you! You will not get past to the Questers! Go, Growlithe!"

As Growlithe appeared, Sakura stepped forward, "Wartortle, Go!"

The Poké Ball opened up as Wartortle appeared, "Tor!"

The grunt laughed, "Growlithe, Ember!"

As he released an ember attack, Wartortle dodged it, "Wartortle, Water Gun!"

The turtle jumped up and released a stream of water. Growlithe yelled as he was hit by the water attack. Landing on the ground, he fainted. The grunt yelled as he returned his Pokémon, "Raticate, Hyper Fang!"

As he threw the Poké Ball, the Raticate opened its fangs and went to bite into Wartortle.

"Wartortle, Withdraw!" yelled Sakura.

Wartortle shrunk its legs, arms, and head. As Raticate bit the shell, the shell started glowing, becoming reinforced. Raticate's teeth were broken.

"Wartortle, Bite!" yelled Sakura.

Wartortle jumped up and bit Raticate. Raticate yelled as he was throbbing in pain. Screaming, he landed on the ground in agony. The grunt yelled as he returned the Pokémon to its Poké Ball. He screamed as he started running away. Sakura sighed as she looked at him, "Weak trainer."

"Yep," said Masumi, "And who knew it was a Negative Syndicate trainer?"

As they were walking slowly into the cave, they could hear the enjoyment of laughter. They walked deeper as they saw Gai and Rei with the badges and Satoru tied to the ceiling.

"Let's break him out as quickly as possible," whispered Sakura.

"I have an idea," said Eiji, taking out his Poké Ball, "Rattata, I choose you!"

As Rattata popped out, the Questers looked at them. Three of the Jaryuu Tribe Grunts ran toward him with Poké Balls. Eiji nodded, "Rattata, use Quick Attack and break that rope!"

Rattata nodded as it sped past them and went for Satoru and the rope. As the rope broke, Satoru landed on the ground. The members threw out all of their Pokémon such as Zubat and Rattata. Souta, Masumi, and Natsuki took their Poké Balls out.

"Ivysaur!"

"Nidorino!"

"Pikachu!"

As the three Pokémon popped out, the Rattata started running around to perform their attacks.

"QUICK ATTACK!" yelled the grunts, "ZUBAT, USE LEECH LIFE!"

The Zubat and Rattata directly charged in. The rangers nodded as they stood together.

"Wartortle, Water Gun!"

"Nidorino, Horn Attack!"

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!"

"Ivysaur, Vine Whip!"

"Rattata, Hyper Fang!"

As Satoru broke free, he released his Pokémon, "Charmeleon, Ember!"

Charmeleon popped out and turned around. The four Pokémon released flames, the vines, a ball of electricity, and a blast of water. Next, Rattata tried to bite the Pokémon while Nidorino charged in. The Pokémon fainted. The tribe started running away from the group as the Questers looked at them.

"YOU!" yelled Gai. As he charged forward, he threw a punch. As Eiji grabbed his fist and kicked him behind the knee. Gai yelled as Satoru's badge case landed on the ground. Satoru jumped up and grabbed the badge case. Rei went to grab it and Satoru punched him in the face. As the badges flew out of Rei's hand, Charmeleon jumped up and grabbed the three badges. Giving them back to Satoru, Rei looked at him, "You have some nerve."

"They are my badges," said Satoru, "Charmeleon, let's show these Questers what Pokémon Training really is!"

Gai laughed as he looked at him, "Koffing, it's your turn!"

As he threw the Poké Ball, Koffing popped out of the Poké Ball, "Use Sludge!"

As he shot out black like sludge, Charmeleon dodged the attack.

"Charmeleon, Dragon Rage!" yelled Satoru.

Charmeleon charged up as a blue ball of dragon energy appeared. He then released the ball with a stream of blue light. Koffing yelled as it was hit by the attack. Satoru went to say something that is until Eiji walked over, "I will finish this."

"You?" asked Gai.

"Rattata, finish him off with Quick Attack!" yelled Eiji.

Rattata nodded as he jumped forward, tackling Koffing. Gai yelled as he was hit with Koffing and fell with Rei. Koffing began to glow bright white. The two looked at each other as he blew up. The Questers screamed as they started flying toward the sky. The rangers looked at Eiji as his Rattata was carried in his arms, "Interesting enough."

"That was a great way to leave… but they blew up the roof," said Satoru, "We should probably leave."

The Boukenger started walking underneath Saffron City. Three hours passed as they were still in the underground passage. Immediately, as they got to the passage, there was a stairway of brown stairs. The Boukenger climbed up the stairs. As each Boukenger went through, the door swung open. Satoru saw the eastern toll booth of Saffron City. To his right, he noticed a green sign.

**Route 7- Celadon City 7 miles**

"Alright," said Satoru as the others walked behind him. Satoru walked toward past the toll booth. He noticed a dirt path going up the hill with tall buildings. The Boukenger noticed that the buildings were all teal with rainbow like finishes. Eiji looked at the place, "That's the next town?"

"It's pretty big. Reminds me of Tokyo," said Souta.

"We can get there by nightfall," said Satoru, seeing the sun just about to poke west. The Boukenger nodded as they walked on the path toward Celadon City.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe it," said Ryuwon, "They made it to Celadon City!"

"Celadon City?" asked Gajah, "That means…"

"Yes, the fourth badge of the Pokémon Gym in Kanto," said Ryuwon, looking at the sentai members, "Lucky for us… we already have someone to play as Erika, the Gym Leader."

Shizuka smiled as she opened the door. A girl wearing a brown skirt with a pink and white like cowboy/Native American vest appeared. As she was thrown in a bigger cage, now that they had a chance to upgrade it, she was stripped of her Ginga Brace and thrown into the cage.

"Hi, GingaPink. Welcome to the game world," he said.

Saya looked at the other sentai members and then at Ryuwon, "Hi."

As she turned around, she noticed Kenta and Urara turning to her, "What's going on?"

"These guys took us from our dimensions," said Shouhei, "They stole our powers and DNA, using it to make us the gym leaders in this video game, which the Boukenger are trapped in."

"Boukenger?" asked Sakura, "What's a Boukenger?"

"That's what we would like to know," said Urara, "But, they seem to be doing really good. They defeated us and managed to give them badges."

Saya nodded, "I hope they are able to defeat whoever this Erika person is."

Kenta nodded, "I wish we can find a way to run away and defeat them. I wish we had our braces or whatever transformation devices back."

"We'll get them," said Urara, "We just got to sit back and pray to God the Boukenger know that we are also trapped in this game."

Saya nodded, "Anyway, while we're here… let's get to know each other a bit more."

Kenta nodded, "I agree. We have not talked in like days… so let's get to know each other more."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Satoru stopped walking as they reached the Celadon City border. Literally, as the sun was setting in the west, the buildings were shining in colors of rainbow. The Boukenger were walking down the street as they saw all the colorful rainbow lights in the sky.

"Oh my, out of all of the cities we have been in, this is pretty sweet!" said Satoru. Sakura smiled as she took out a camera. She started taking photos as she turned to Natsuki, "Uh, I hope you keep that camera when we return home."

"Oh, trust me. I plan to," said Sakura.

Eiji sighed as he looked at the beautiful city, "This is amazing!"

Satoru turned around as he looked at the crazy building, "Oh my!"

"What?" asked Eiji, looking at the beautiful hotel ahead. It was a 20 story building that was a mix of teal, green, and white. There was a rainbow sign that said "Celadon Resort". There was a black driveway that had people walking in. The rangers stood there in surprise, looking at them. Satoru reached into his pocket and looked at all the cash he had. He had enough money to pay for a hotel for two nights. As they went to step in, Natsuki ran in front of them, "Wait!"

"What?" asked Satoru.

"Pokémon are not allowed in hotels!" said Natsuki.

Masumi pointed at a sign. Natsuki turned around as she saw white sign that said:

**CELADON CITY RESORT AND CASINO: POKEMON TRAINERS ARE WELCOME WITH POKEMON- 2 NIGHT FREE STAY!**

"… Oh," said Natsuki, "Well, let's check in and have fun!"

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**So, the rangers check in at the hotel. They decide to have fun and go sightsee, play the slots, you name it. However, as Masumi and Natsuki play at another casino, something's amiss with the Game Corner.**

**Chapter 24: The City of Rainbow Dreams**

* * *

A/N: Yes! Celadon City! I thought I would NEVER make it! Seriously, I thought I was going to stop. So, yeah, they are going to be in Celadon City for a little bit. And we are almost halfway through the first season of the saga! Yes! So, please review! If you want to submit trainers, let me know! Yes, the Questers were quick, but I wanted to move the story along. We have traveled all the way around.

Next chapter, like I said is going to be a sight-see chapter. Celadon City is huge, almost like Saffron City. So, yep. Anyway, see ya next update!


	24. The City of Rainbow Dreams

A/N: So, here's Chapter 24!

**Badges: **3

**Location: **Celadon City

**Pokémon:**

**Eiji: **Eevee (Level 19), Rattata (Level 19)

**Masumi: **Ivysaur (Level 19), Pidgeotto (Level 19), Dugtrio (Level 20)

**Sakura: **Wartortle (Level 21), Butterfree (Level 20), Oddish (Level 19), Onix (Level 22)

**Souta: **Nidorino (Level 21), Abra (Level 18), Sandshrew (Level 18)

**Natsuki: **Pikachu (Level 21), Gastly (Level 17), Vulpix (Level 19)

**Satoru: **Charmeleon (Level 26), Beedrill (Level 23), Magikarp (Level 16), Bellsprout (Level 20)

* * *

**Chapter 24: The City of Rainbow Dreams**

Satoru got out of the elevator of the hotel they were staying at. They were on the seventh floor. As they walked all the way to the end of the hotel, Satoru swiped his key. The door opened. Immediately, the Boukenger were living the life of luxury. There were three rooms, four beds and then one master bedroom. There was even a pull out couch and a place for the Pokémon to sleep, except for the following Pokémon: Dugtrio, Magikarp, and Onix. Why? Dugtrio needs dirt, Onix is too tall and Magikarp… well, it's a fish without water. Satoru walked toward the master bedroom. Opening it up, he stood there with a smile on his face.

"I'm happy," he said, looking at the bed. He threw his backpack on the bed, "Mine."

"I get this room!" said Souta, "You can see the pool!"

"Hey, Souta. I'm rooming with you!" said Eiji.

Natsuki sighed, "I guess Sakura and I get this room."

Masumi sighed as he looked at Satoru and the others, "I get the pull-out."

Satoru sighed as he sat down on the bed. He lay on it. It was more comfortable than the beds in the Pokémon Center. As he looked up, he then began to close his eyes. As the ceiling fan was running, he began to think about a lot of things. As he went to turn, Sakura was on his mind. As he smiled and kept dreaming, he was happy, very happy. Turning around, he noticed that Sakura was there.

"Sakura," said Satoru, looking at her.

"Hi," said Sakura, looking at Satoru, "We got new attire."

"New attire?" asked Satoru.

"For rent," said Sakura.

As Satoru climbed off the bed, he walked into see the bellboy. He was dressed in a red suit with black hair. He had brown eyes that scanned the area with a red cap on his head. Looking at him, he was given a tuxedo as well as the others. The girls got dresses.

"How much?" he asked, taking his wallet.

"Free of charge," said the bellboy.

"Thank you," said Satoru, "That explains why we had to write our sizes on the form before we checked in."

Sakura smiled as she walked over to him, "Why don't we go out for a night out of town?"

"Just us?" asked Satoru, blushing. Sakura nodded, who seemed very nervous. Satoru smiled, "I wouldn't mind going out."

Sakura smiled as she walked with her dress, "I'll be right back. We can leave in an hour."

Satoru stood there blankly. Masumi walked over toward her as he looked at her, "Seems like someone has a date."

"Masumi, shut up," said Satoru, walking into the master bedroom with a tuxedo, "You like Natsuki, why don't you guys go do something?"

Masumi turned to him, "You don't know that?"

"Really? Then why did I hear you the other night go… 'Natsuki! Oh, Natsuki! I want you so much?'" asked Satoru.

Masumi looked at Satoru, "Stop overhearing my dreams."

"You talk too loud in your sleep," said Satoru, closing the door.

Souta walked outside, "Hey, Masumi. Want to go hit up the Game Corner?"

"Good idea," said Masumi, "Here?"

"Actually, there's one down there that's cheaper," said Souta, "It's on the south side of the city."

"That's fine with me," said Masumi, "Is Eiji going?"

"Eiji is going with Natsuki to a fashion show," said Souta.

Masumi looked up at Souta. Souta nodded as he looked at BoukenBlack, "Oh," said Masumi, "Okay."

* * *

A few hours later…

Satoru was sitting on the couch with everyone. Natsuki wore a nice yellow dress that was sparkling with red heels. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. Satoru and the guys wore black suits with white shirts, but they had different bowties: a red, black, blue, and silver tie for each one. Satoru turned as Sakura walked down the stairs. Satoru's mouth dropped as Sakura appeared. Her hair was all the way down in curls with a silver headband. She wore a hot pink dress with silver shoes. She had bright lipstick and she was winking at him.

"You look beautiful," said Satoru, looking at her. Sakura smiled as she looked at him, "You bet."

Masumi smiled as he looked at the others, "I guess we can start moving along. Alright, bro. Let's go play some slots."

"Eiji, shall we?" asked Natsuki.

"Of course," said Eiji.

Sakura smiled as she walked with Satoru outside. Let the night on the town commence.

* * *

Meanwhile…

A Team Rocket Grunt stood there as a shadow figure appeared. It was in an office building. The shadow was petting a Persian as he looked at them, "So, GouGou Sentai Boukenger was the one that destroyed my plan in capturing Zapdos? They have one of the three spheres?"

"Yes, Giovanni, sir and they are here in Celadon City!" said the Rocket Grunt.

"They are in Celadon City?" asked Giovanni, looking at him.

"Yes," said the Rocket Grunt, "Do we orders from Gajah, Ryuwon, or Dark Shadow, sir?"

"Yes," said Giovanni, looking at him, "Make sure they get destroyed before they beat the Celadon Gym Leader. Whatever you do… don't expose this base. We are underneath the Game Corner. I don't want them to find out."

"Yes, sir!" said the Rocket Grunt, turning around and walking away. As the elevator closed, Giovanni pressed a red button, "So, where's my counterpart?"

* * *

Back at Negative Syndicate…

"We have one for you," said Ryuwon, with a blood sample, "Sending it to you now."

"The Boukenger are having a fun night," said Giovanni, seeing his face change, "If I see them, they will be destroyed."

"At all costs, do not let them find the hideout," said Ryuwon, "I want those spheres and the three badges."

"Yes, sir," said Giovanni, as his face turned into a Super Sentai warrior.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Eiji and Natsuki walked into a perfume shop. Eiji was amazed by the beautiful smell of perfume. The smell of strawberries and raspberries filled the air. Eiji smiled as he followed her.

"Natsuki thinks this is awesome!" she said, smiling.

"Essence of Vileplume," he said, "That's beautiful."

"May I help you?"

The two Boukenger turned around. There was a girl wearing a blue shirt with a black skirt. She had brown hair and red eyes as she was looking at them.

"Yes, how much is this perfume?" asked Natsuki.

"This perfume will cost you about 1500 pokedollars," said the clerk.

Natsuki smiled as she took out a 2000 pokedollar bill. The clerk smiled as she gave her the change back. The clerk looked at them and asked, "Are you from this area?"

"Uh," said Natsuki, looking at Eiji, "No. We're from Pallet Town. Our friend is competing in the Kanto League. He's not with us right now but this is one of our stops!"

"Oh, I wish the general manager was here. She would have been happy to greet him," said the clerk, "My name's Sandy. I'm the Pokémon League Judge of the Celadon Gym."

"You are?" asked Eiji, looking at her.

"Yep, the general manager is the Celadon City Gym Leader," said Sandy.

Natsuki turned around as she looked at her, "I didn't know she owned a body works place. This is beautiful. Tell her that I will come here and buy some of her perfume if I ever show up again."

"Awesome," said Sandy, smiling, "By the way, I hope your friend has strong Pokémon. Erika is a Grass-Type trainer."

"Grass Type?" asked Eiji, "Interesting choice for a gym."

"I know," said Sandy, "But, be warned. Just because Erika's a Grass-Type trainer doesn't mean she's going to go down as easy. Enjoy your night!"

"Thank you," said Natsuki, turning around to walk outside.

As the two Boukenger walked out, the two of them were enjoying the wonderful night. Eiji sighed as he looked at Natsuki, "It seems that Satoru is going to have a challenge."

"I know," said Natsuki, "Erika must be really strong."

Eiji turned toward her, "Hopefully, Satoru has trained Charmeleon and Beedrill to battle. Otherwise, it's going to be an interesting battle."

"Yep," said Natsuki, smiling, "Come on, let's go to a show!"

"Natsuki, we don't even know what's open!" yelled Eiji as Natsuki grabbed his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Satoru and Sakura were sitting in one of the restaurants at the hotel. As they were having actual cuisine like food with waiters, Satoru was looking at her, "So, what do you think?"

"This is an awesome restaurant, a very nice hotel, and well, it's pretty good," said Sakura, looking at him.

"Really?" asked Satoru.

"Yup," said Sakura, smiling as she was eating some of the pasta. Satoru sighed as he looked at her, "So, I have a question for you."

Satoru looked at her, "Shoot."

"Do you have a crush on me?" asked Sakura.

Satoru started blushing. He then looked down and looked at the food, "Well, I have ever since we stopped Gajah and the Negative Syndicate from taking the Precious."

Sakura smiled as she looked at him. Satoru looked up, "Do you have a crush on me?"

Sakura looked at him, "Maybe…"

Satoru sighed as he looked at her, "Question."

"Answer," said Sakura.

"The team is out…" said Satoru.

"And… this has been the best date ever," said Sakura, smiling, "It's so nice…"

She then looked at Satoru. Satoru was winking in response. Sakura stood there, "Oh, Chief, in a game?"

Satoru chuckled, "I am the Immortal Fang. I get what I want."

"On our first date?" asked Sakura, looking at him.

"Let's just face it," said Satoru, "You've wanted me since 2006. You just didn't know how to say it."

Sakura looked at him. As she looked at his eyes, Satoru and her were getting closer. Without thinking, their lips touched. As their lips began to brush and then suction, Satoru broke the kiss and turned to the waiter, "Check, please!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So, we got free Coin Cases!" said Souta, looking at Masumi, "Isn't it awesome?"

"Let's just play some slots," said Masumi.

The two of them were amongst the rest of the people at the Game Corner. As they were playing the slots with Clefairy, they were hoping to win money. As they continued to play slots, there was a Team Rocket Grunt who was spying on them. Souta sighed as he looked at Masumi. Masumi put in three coins. As he pulled the lever, the slots came down. Immediately, there was a 7, 7, and then a Cherry.

"Damn!" yelled Masumi, "So close!"

"That's insane," said Souta, "At least you won 250 coins."

"Which I can trade in for cash!" said Masumi, smiling.

Souta nodded, "Oh yeah."

Souta smiled as he turned to the casino clerks. He then noticed a Rocket Grunt sitting, watching them. The Rocket Grunt turned around as he started walking toward the wall.

"Excuse me," said Souta, getting up from the seat.

Masumi turned around, "Where are you going?"

Souta turned around, "I have a feeling that this is a trap. Just saw a Rocket Grunt."

"Team Rocket?" asked Masumi, looking around.

Souta sighed, "Have fun. I'll handle this."

Masumi nodded as Souta turned around. As Souta followed the guy, he was grabbed by someone in a black suit.

"You are not allowed to be here," said the guy.

"Well, unfortunately I have business with Boss Rocket," said Souta, lying under his teeth.

Boss Rocket looked at him, "How do you know that this casino is run by Team Rocket?"

"You shouldn't have your grunts up here watching two trainers," said Souta, "You know what? Now that I know that you are spying on us, I'm just going to walk away. Tell Boss Rocket to watch it."

Souta turned around. As he was walking back, he suddenly tripped. Souta yelled as he touched the wall. There was a poster he ripped off the wall. There was a red button that was pressed. Souta looked up as the floor behind the security guard. A secret set of stairs occurred. Souta widened his eyes as the security guard walked toward him. Masumi turned around as he saw the security guard with a pistol. The citizens started screaming and running out the door. As Masumi reached for Souta, Souta threw Abra's Poké Ball in the air.

"Teleport!" yelled Masumi.

Abra's eyes began to glow bright green. The Boukenger disappeared before the security guard could pull the trigger.

Immediately, Masumi and Souta reappeared outside the hotel. Masumi breathed a huge sigh as he looked at Souta, "Thank God."

"That was close," said Souta, "But, who knew Team Rocket would be underground?"

"We got to get the others," said Souta, "Like now!"

As the two rangers dashed inside, they ran right into Eiji and Natsuki. Natsuki smiled as they had bags of perfumes while Eiji sighed as he looked at them. They walked into the elevator.

"How was your experience sight-seeing?" asked Masumi.

"Great. Saw the musical 'Meowth' and bought stuff," said Eiji, "We even met the judge for the Celadon Gym match."

"Really?" asked Souta.

"Yeah," said Natsuki, "We got an inside scoop of the Gym Leader."

"And that is?" asked Masumi.

"She's a Grass-Type user," said Eiji.

"Oh that's easy. Chief won't have a problem," said Souta, "But, that will have to wait."

"Why?" asked Natsuki.

"I may have almost got killed," said Souta.

As the doors opened up, the Boukenger walked toward their room. Eiji turned to Souta, "What do you mean?"

Souta turned around as he looked at them, "We found Team Rocket HQ underneath the casino."

"What? Team Rocket runs underneath Celadon?" asked Eiji.

"Yeah," said Masumi, "So, we got to let Chief know. We need to get our asses out of here."

As they barged into their room, the Boukenger started taking off their stuff. Masumi sighed, "I hope they are having a great date."

"OH YES!"

There was silence. Souta looked at him, "No…"

"Uh…," said Eiji.

Natsuki sighed, "Give them an hour."

* * *

An hour later…

"Oh my," said Satoru, cuddling next to Sakura underneath the sheets, "That was amazing."

Sakura smiled as she looked at him, "Satoru… that was good."

Satoru grinned, kissing her forehead. As they smiled, looking at the night sky. There was a knock at the door.

"What do you want?" asked Satoru.

"Chief, it's Masumi. Open up," said Masumi.

"Kind of can't. You're ruining the moment," said Satoru, smiling.

"I can tell. The walls aren't soundproof you know. Anyway, we found Team Rocket's base," said Masumi.

Satoru got out of cuddling. He grabbed the red robe from the bed and wrapped it around his body, heading toward the door.

"Your kidding," said Satoru.

"Believe me. I'm not kidding," said Masumi, "Souta found it."

Souta sighed, "Team Rocket knows we're here."

Satoru sighed as he looked at the others. He then turned to Sakura, who was already in a bathrobe.

"So much for our night," said Sakura, looking at him, "What do we do now?"

"We got to break into Team Rocket's base before they find us," said Satoru, looking at the Boukenger, "Get dressed. Let's go."

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Satoru and the others infiltrate the Team Rocket Base. Doing so, they meet the boss of Team Rocket: the one in charge of operations.**

**Chapter 25: Infiltrate, Rocket HQ!**

* * *

A/N: So, a great night in Celadon turned into a night ruined by Team Rocket. Ouch. Yeah, I apologize for the mild sexual content. You probably won't see something like this again. I promise you that. Review, please! Yeah, as you can see I'm pushing these chapters out like this. So, yeah! Thank you :)


	25. Infiltrate, Rocket HQ!

A/N: Here we go, with Chapter 25! And I decided to rename it **Boukenger: Pokemon Adventure** because it has a better name to it. So, here we go!

* * *

**Badges: **3

**Location: **Celadon City

**Pokémon:**

**Eiji: **Eevee (Level 19), Rattata (Level 19)

**Masumi: **Ivysaur (Level 19), Pidgeotto (Level 19), Dugtrio (Level 20)

**Sakura: **Wartortle (Level 21), Butterfree (Level 20), Oddish (Level 19), Onix (Level 22)

**Souta: **Nidorino (Level 21), Abra (Level 18), Sandshrew (Level 18)

**Natsuki: **Pikachu (Level 21), Gastly (Level 17), Vulpix (Level 19)

**Satoru: **Charmeleon (Level 26), Beedrill (Level 23), Magikarp (Level 16), Bellsprout (Level 20)

* * *

**Chapter 25: Infiltrate, Rocket HQ!**

The Boukenger were getting ready together as they were getting their gear. As the rangers were dressed in their tuxedos and dresses, Satoru grabbed his Poké Balls and placed them on his belt. Sakura reached over to him and kissed him on the neck, "Hey… question."

"Answer," said Satoru, straightening his bow tie.

"Want to sleep together when we get back later?" asked Sakura, looking at him.

"Sure. That is, if we make it out alive," said Satoru. He turned toward BoukenPink and kissed her on the cheek. Sakura grabbed him by the arm, "We will make it out alive… we're Boukenger."

Satoru grinned, "Touché."

The two of them walked out of the master bedroom. Souta and Masumi looked at them as Satoru stood there, "Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah," said Souta, looking at them, "I will need your help though."

"Of course," said Satoru, turning to the others, "Boukenger, Attack!"

Meanwhile…

"WHAT?!" yelled Giovanni, still in the shadows, "HOW DARE YOU BE SO CLUMSY! THEY KNOW WHERE WE ARE!"

"I'm sorry," said the security officer.

"Sorry, but that's not good enough. Punishment is death," said Giovanni, pressing a red button. The security officer screamed as a black cage came down. As the cage dragged him up above, there were sounds of gunshots and explosions. He turned to his Persian, "This is why I hate failure."

He turned to his phone and pressed the blue button, "Negative Syndicate… respond."

* * *

Back at Negative Syndicate…

"Yes?" asked Ryuwon, looking at the maps. He was trying to find the next Legendary Pokémon, "What is it?"

"We've been compromised," said Giovanni, "The Boukenger found our location."

"Shit," said Ryuwon, "Don't just stand there! You have guards. I don't want them finding out about our plan! Do you understand me?"

* * *

"Yes, sir," said Giovanni, hanging up the phone. He then pressed another red button, "Team Rocket, this is Boss Rocket. Security Level 4."

The headquarters had an alarm going off that went through the whole entire casino floor and downstairs. People were asked to leave the Game Corner as Team Rocket appeared with their Pokémon after they left. When the people started leaving in agony, the Boukenger turned around toward the Game Corner. Satoru saw two Rocket Grunts.

"They are expecting us," said Satoru, looking at them.

Natsuki and Sakura smiled, "We got this."

The two girls walked toward the entrance. The Rocket Grunt looked at her as the two girls were smiling at him.

"Hey," said Sakura, "We want to get into the Game Corner."

"I'm sorry. But, we are closed due to security reasons," said the grunt.

"But," said Natsuki, rubbing the other grunts body, "I'm sure we can make a compromise."

"No compromise," said the grunt, as he reached for his walkie. Sakura grabbed his hand and kicked the walkie-talkie out of his hand. As it landed on the ground, Sakura and Natsuki kicked the two grunts in the face.

"I think it's time to send out our Pokémon," said the grunts.

"Good answer!" said Sakura, "Butterfree, Sleep Powder!"

The ball was thrown in the air. Butterfree appeared in the sky, releasing a blue dust. The Rocket Grunts closed their eyes as they landed on the ground. The two girls nodded as they found a long rope on the ground and tied the Rocket Grunts together. Satoru and Souta looked at each other as they turned to see the girls finish the job.

"Nice," said Satoru.

"Well, Chief," said Sakura, smiling, "I want to actually sleep in a nice bed with someone tonight."

Satoru smiled, "Move out, Boukenger!"

As they walked into the casino, the six Boukenger started walking through the casinos. Souta turned around as he found the switch. As he pressed the red button, the Boukenger turned around as the stairs appeared. Walking down the stairs, the Boukenger were surprised to see where they were. The walls were grey with a grey ceiling and a black path. The walls are painted with a red R on them.

"I can't believe that this is the Rocket Headquarters," said Souta.

Masumi looked around as he saw the white lights surrounding it, "I'm surprised they don't have a security team."

As he went to touch something on the floor with his foot, the lights activated. Masumi screamed as he landed on the ground. He was on a conveyor belt. As he twisted back and forth, he was heading straight toward the wall. He flew and crash landed on the ground.

"Ow…," said Masumi, groaning in pain. He looked up to see that the Boukenger were on the other side covered by a wall.

"Great," said Satoru, "After him."

The Boukenger jumped on the conveyor belt. Immediately, the Boukenger crash landed in front of Masumi's feet. Masumi sighed as he looked at them, "Welcome."

Sakura sighed as she went to straighten her hair with her purse. As she and Natsuki went to fix themselves, they saw two Rocket Grunts standing with Poké Balls in hand. They turned around as they looked at the Boukenger. They walked forward.

"Boukenger!" yelled Rocket Grunts, "You are asked to leave at once."

"Nope," said Satoru, "Not happening."

"Go, Zubat!' yelled Rocket Grunt 1.

"Go, Sandshrew!" yelled Rocket Grunt 2.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" said Natsuki.

"Go, Oddish!" said Sakura.

The two Poké Balls opened up. Oddish and Pikachu appeared.

"Zubat, use Supersonic!" yelled Rocket Grunt 1.

Zubat screeched. Blue waves were coming toward Oddish.

"Pikachu, Thundershock!" yelled Natsuki.

Pikachu's cheeks started glowing. A yellow bolt was coming out toward Zubat. Zubat yelled as the Supersonic was disrupted.

"Oddish, Absorb!" shouted Sakura.

Oddish began to glow bright green as Sandshrew felt his energy being sucked by the attack. Oddish smiled as he looked at Sandshrew. Sandshrew felt weak as he started going limp. Zubat yelled as he fainted right on the spot.

"Go, Koffing!" yelled Rocket Grunt 1.

Koffing appeared. As he floated toward Oddish, Natsuki turned to Pikachu, "Pikachu, use Quick Attack on Sandshrew!"

Pikachu jumped up and headed straight toward Sandshrew. Sandshrew screamed as he landed on the ground, fainting.

"Koffing, Poison Gas," said Rocket Grunt 1.

As Koffing released a poisonous gas, Pikachu inhaled it. Pikachu started coughing a little bit.

"Pikachu!" said Natsuki, taking out her Poké Ball, "Return!"

As Pikachu returned into its Poké Ball, Natsuki took out her next Poké Ball, "Vulpix, go!"

The Poké Ball was thrown. Vulpix was released onto the floor. Rocket Grunt 2 then threw his next Poké Ball, "Go, Grimer."

Grimer materialized on the ground. Sakura turned around as she turned to Natsuki, "Can any of Oddish's attacks harm these guys?"

"Switch," said Natsuki.

"Koffing, Tackle Oddish!" yelled Rocket Grunt 1.

Koffing charged toward Oddish. Sakura took out her Poké Ball. As the beam hit Oddish, Koffing missed the attack. Sakura picked up the next Poké Ball, "Onix, go!"

The ball opened up. Onix released itself from his body, "Rock Tomb!"

Onix roared as he smashed his head into the ceiling. Three big rocks came down and smashed Koffing's body.

"Vulpix, Fire Spin!" yelled Natsuki.

Vulpix jumped up and released a stream of fire. Grimer screamed as he was trapped in a ring of fire. The Rocket Grunts looked at each other as they noticed their Pokémon were trapped.

"Now, if you will excuse me," said Sakura, returning Onix. Natsuki did the same thing returning Vulpix, "Masumi, do it."

Masumi nodded, "Gladly. Ivysaur!"

As Ivysaur came out of his Poké Ball, he smiled as he looked at them, "Sleep Powder."

Ivysaur blew out a blue powder. The Rocket Grunts yelled as they landed on the ground with their Pokémon falling asleep. The Boukenger walked through as they saw a red elevator. As they approached, there weren't any buttons. But, instead, there was a key slot.

"We need a key," said Satoru.

Eiji sighed as he walked toward the grunts. Throwing one of them over, he noticed that there was a red key on his pocket. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed the red key and walked back to the Boukenger, "So much for security."

As the red key was turned into the slot, the elevator stopped. As the doors opened up, two Rocket Grunts appeared.

"Alright, Boukenger. Hands up," said Rocket Grunt. A Drowzee appeared by his side. The Boukenger looked at him as Souta took out his Poké Ball. He turned to the Drowze, "Hypnosis!"

"Abra, Hidden Power!" yelled Souta.

"Gastly, Night Shade!" yelled Natsuki, throwing hers out.

Waves of hypnosis appeared as the rangers turned around to not look. Gastly appeared from behind and shot black beams. Drowzee was hit. After that, Abra released a white beam of energy, hitting Drowzee. As Drowzee landed on the ground, fainting. Abra smiled as a white glow surrounded him. Souta turned around as his Pokémon began to get bigger. He had a golden beard with black eyes. He had a red star on his forehead and it was the evolved form of Abra.

"Kadabra," said the Rocket Grunt, gulping.

"Oh, so you heard about it," said Souta, "Kadabra is the evolved form of Abra. It's a Psy Pokémon. And as you know, Psychics are very strong. Gastly helped to take it out."

Gastly floated toward Natsuki. However, the second Rocket Grunt threw his next Poké Ball. Immediately, a Grimer appeared.

"Let's see if you can deal with this! Grimer, Sludge Attack!" yelled Rocket Grunt 2.

Black sludge was thrown into the air. Souta turned to Kadabra, "Read my thoughts…"

Kadabra nodded. Reading Souta's thoughts, a red glow surrounded Kadabra. He disappeared from the attack. The Rocket Grunts turned around as they were wondering where he went to. Instantly, they watched as Kadabra appeared behind them. Souta turned around, "Kadabra, Confusion."

Suddenly, Kadabra started to use his spoon. A blue aura surrounded them as they were floating in the air.

"Okay," said Souta, "Where's Boss Rocket located?"

"Uh… we are not telling you anything," said Rocket Grunt 1.

"Kadabra, smack them down repeatedly," said Souta.

"KADABRA!" he yelled, waving his hand down and up. The Rocket Grunts yelled as they hit the floor and then hit the ceiling. It was at a moderate pace. Souta turned to Kadabra, "Faster!"

Kadabra nodded as he waved his hands faster. Rocket Grunt 1 screamed as he landed on the ground, "DOWNSTAIRS! B4 FLOOR!"

"Thank you!" said Souta, "Kadabra, Disable!"

Kadabra nodded as he snapped his fingers. The Rocket Grunts grumbled as they were paralyzed on the spot. The Boukenger walked into the elevator and closed the door with Kadabra behind them.

"I should've caught one when I had the chance," said Eiji, looking at Kadabra, "That's an awesome Pokémon."

"From what Bill told me, once it evolved into Kadabra, it would be a powerful asset to my team. Seeing that it knew like three moves after it evolved, it worked perfectly to my favor," said Souta.

As the elevator opened up, the Boukenger walked out as they saw the office door. Souta turned to the others, "Want to see Kadabra's power?"

"Sure," said Satoru.

"Kadabra, Psybeam!" said Souta.

Kadabra walked forward. His spoon began to generate a rainbow energy. As he floated, a beam came out. A rainbow beam destroyed the door. Explosions surrounded it.

"He's pretty cool," said Satoru.

"Told you," said Souta, walking into the office. The Boukenger turned around as the lights turned on. The Boukenger looked around as they saw the office and a black chair facing the wall.

"I got to admit… after keeping this level of security, I was surprised that you guys could make it," he said, "Welcome to Rocket Headquarters."

"Nice," said Satoru, "However, we aren't here for your words of wisdom. We want to see the boss."

"You're talking to him," he said.

The seat turned around. The Boukenger stood there in shock as they saw Giovanni. He wore a black suit with a red rose. However, his body was smaller. Immediately, Eiji knew the face, "He's the first sixth warrior of sentai. Burai, the Dragon Ranger."

"Yes," said Giovanni, "I took Burai's form… and you can thank Negative Syndicate for that."

"We knew Negative Syndicate would probably steal warriors from other people to throw us off… but we aren't going to have some impersonators of Super Sentai destroy us," said Satoru, "We decided to play this game and so far we have been very successful."

Giovanni turned to Satoru, "And you… trying to obtain the Kanto Gym Badges? I won't allow it."

"What makes you say that?" asked Satoru, "I only have three. I plan to get all eight!"

"Oh you won't," he said.

"Why not?" asked Satoru.

"You'll see, if you get there," said Giovanni, smiling, "But, for now, let's battle. Persian, go!"

Persian jumped up from the desk and jumped on the floor. Souta turned around as he looked at the others, "I'll deal with Persian. Kadabra, Psybeam!"

Kadabra released a rainbow beam. Persian dodged the attack, "Bite!"

Kadabra looked up. Persian opened its jaws.

"Teleport!" yelled Souta.

Kadabra went to disappear. However, Persian was just a tad too fast. As he was bit in the stomach, Kadabra yelled as he landed on the ground. Souta turned around as Giovanni laughed, "Told you. This is a Level 30 Persian."

"Well, I can see why you can damage Kadabra," said Souta. Satoru took out his Poké Ball, "Go, Charmeleon!"

Charmeleon jumped out of the ball, "Dragon Rage!"

A blue blast came out as Persian landed on the ground. Kadabra got up weakily as he Persian was hit. Giovanni looked at them, "Two against one? Well, I'll just send Rhyhorn!"

Rhyhorn was thrown out on to the battlefield.

"Rhyhorn? Persian?" asked Masumi, taking out his Pokédex.

_**Pokédex Entry No. 53: Persian: The Classy Cat Pokemon: the evolved form of Meowth. **__**Persian has six bold whiskers that give it a look of toughness. The whiskers sense air movements to determine what is in the Pokémon's surrounding vicinity. It becomes docile if grabbed by the whiskers.**_

_**Pokédex Entry No. 111: Rhyhorn: The Spikes Pokémon. Rhyhorn's brain is very small. It is so dense, while on a run it forgets why it started running in the first place. It apparently remembers sometimes if it demolishes something.**_

"Basically, one smart Pokémon and one dumb Pokémon," said Souta, turning to the battlefield.

"Rhyhorn, Fury Attack on Kadabra! Persian, use Take Down on Charmeleon!" yelled Giovanni.

As both Pokémon charged forward, Satoru turned to Charmeleon, "Charmeleon, Dragon Rage!"

"Kadabra, Disable!" said Souta.

Kadabra opened its eyes. Immediately, a blue beam came out and stopped Rhyhorn from using any attacks. As Persian stretched out to tackle, Charmeleon released a blue stream of fire. Persian yelled as he landed on the ground. Kadabra turned around as he looked at the creature.

"Kadabra, use Psybeam!" yelled Souta.

Kadabra released another rainbow beam from his spoon. Immediately, Rhyhorn and Persian were both hit. As they landed on the ground, Giovanni looked at them as he took out his next Pokémon, "Onix, use Rock Slide!"

As Onix appeared from the sky, Onix roared as he smashed the ceiling. Rocks and debris were coming down. Satoru and Souta yelled as Charmeleon and Kadabra jumped up to protect them. As the smoke cleared, Giovanni laughed, "I win!"

Suddenly, there was a roar. The debris was shaken off as Satoru and Souta appeared undamaged with their Pokémon. Sakura arrived with her Onix.

"Oh, Onix versus Onix," said Giovanni.

"Don't mess with the Boukenger. As a matter of fact," said Sakura, "I think it's time to finish you personally… Wartortle!"

Wartortle popped up from behind Giovanni's Onix. Giovanni turned around as Wartortle released a Water Gun attack. Giovanni stood in shock as Onix crashed on to his desk.

"You guys play mean," he said, returning all three of his Pokémon.

"Well, as I told you, we plan to win," said Satoru. He then noticed a black scope that was on the table. Sakura smiled as she returned her Onix to her Poké Ball and took the scope.

"No, the Silph Scope," said Giovanni.

"Oh, so I guess you have been hiding it this whole time?" asked Sakura.

"I'm not telling you anything!" said Giovanni, looking at them.

"Something tells me you have Saffron City under your control," said Satoru, looking at him. Giovanni looked at him. Satoru walked closer toward him. Giovanni stood there as he put his hands on his hips.

"You know too much," said Giovanni.

"Let's just say this game is really easy to play once you get to know the characters. Giovanni, you can't stop the six of us. We will find out about Saffron City, and get the Legendary Spheres. Try and stop us if you can," said Satoru, walking toward the elevator, "Oh, by the way… your grunts are tied up and the police will get them. So, if I were you, I would escape before Officer Jenny arrests you for crimes against humanity and Pokémon."

As the Boukenger left, Giovanni stood there seeing the damaged headquarters. He turned around as he pressed a green button under the desk. A key came out of the drawer. He then opened his computer that was there and inserted the key. He pressed the button.

The Boukenger walked out of the Game Corner. As the police officers were arresting the Rocket Grunts, the Boukenger were undetected by the officers. Immediately, an explosion occurred. The Boukenger turned around as fire emerged from the attack. A black car came out of the driveway and headed west toward Saffron City.

"Looks like someone's pissed," said Satoru, heading back to the hotel.

Back at the hotel…

"So, this is how we can identify that crazy ghost," said Souta, looking at the Silph Scope. The Boukenger were looking at the item. Satoru sighed as he looked at them, "Silph… hmm… someone was talking about it at dinner. Natsuki, do you know this?"

"Yeah, Silph Scope is a product of the Silph Company. It's also where they make the Master Balls," said Natsuki.

"Master Ball?" asked Souta.

"It's a ball where the chances of catching a Pokémon are 100 percent," said Natsuki, "They are the ultimate Poké Balls."

"Ultimate Poké Balls?" asked Satoru.

"Yeah, they make them at the Silph Company in Saffron City."

"That explains everything. We need to get into Saffron City. But, first, Erika and the Rainbow Badge. Let's get some shuteye."

Immediately, the Boukengers got out of their tuxedos and dresses, got into comfy clothes and fell asleep in the hotel. As Satoru lay in the sheets, Sakura opened the door as she cuddled next to him.

"Thanks for saving me," said Satoru.

"You're welcome, Satoru-kun," said Sakura, smiling.

Satoru smiled as he cuddled next to her, kissing her. They closed their eyes and pulled the sheets over them.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Satoru and the others walk out to meet Erika, the Gym Leader of Celadon City. However, Satoru realizes that even though he has the advantage, these gym leaders have tricks up their sleeve. The fourth badge is at stake! **

**Chapter 26: The Nature Loving Princess**

* * *

A/N: So, yeah. I wanted an explosive chapter. So, that's what you get. Next chapter, Satoru and the Celadon Gym… please review!


	26. The Nature Loving Princess

A/N: So, the Celadon Gym Chapter is FINALLY HERE!

**Badges: **3

**Location: **Celadon City

**Pokemon On Team:**

**Eiji: **Eevee (Level 19), Rattata (Level 19)

**Masumi: **Ivysaur (Level 19), Pidgeotto (Level 19), Dugtrio (Level 20)

**Sakura: **Wartortle (Level 22), Butterfree (Level 20), Oddish (Level 20), Onix (Level 22)

**Souta: **Nidorino (Level 21), Kadabra (Level 20), Sandshrew (Level 18)

**Natsuki: **Pikachu (Level 22), Gastly (Level 17), Vulpix (Level 20)

**Satoru: **Charmeleon (Level 27), Beedrill (Level 23), Magikarp (Level 16), Bellsprout (Level 20)

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Nature Loving Princess**

"Good morning," said Sakura.

Satoru smiled as he woke up from his slumber. Kissing each other, Satoru smiled as he crawled out of bed. Sakura looked at him, "Someone's excited."

"Let's face it," said Satoru, looking at her, "I have a Pokémon Gym Match."

"True," said Sakura, looking at him. Satoru smiled as he looked at her, "When you compete for the badges, you will be this way too."

"True," said Sakura, smiling, "But, look at it this way. You obtain this badge, we are halfway through the Kanto League!"

Satoru sighed as he looked at her, "Good point. I never thought of that."

"Yeah," said Sakura, smiling, "Giovanni still on her mind?"

"That's using the body of Burai?" asked Satoru, "You bet."

Sakura sighed as she looked at him, "Well, let's get some breakfast."

As the doors opened up, Satoru walked in. He wore blue jeans, his black shoes. The red cap was still sitting on his head with a red jacket and black t-shirt. Sakura put on her red skirt with a light-blue tank top and her white hat. As they walked out, they noticed Natsuki wearing something completely different. Instead of wearing a green bandana, orange t-shirt, and black shorts, she decided to wear something different. She wore a white hat. She also had a black vest with a white t-shirt with blue jean shorts that were ripped. She had black shoes and pink laces.

"New look!" said Sakura, "Where's the other stuff?"

"In my backpack," said Natsuki, "This is Generation 5 look."

"Well, it looks good on you," said Sakura.

"I even got Eiji to update a little bit," she said, turning to him. The rangers looked at Eiji as he stepped forward. He wore a red hat with a blue sweatshirt with a black shirt underneath. He wore blue jeans and brown shoes.

"Nice look, Eiji," said Masumi.

"Thank you, Masumi," said Eiji.

"Ah," said Satoru, "Let's get some breakfast and head to the gym!"

* * *

A few hours later…

Checking out of the hotel, the Boukenger were walking along the path. As the path winded back and forth, they noticed a mini path that was in the quieter part of Celadon City. As they walked into the woods, they noticed a huge flower like building. There was a teal sign that said:

**Celadon City Pokémon Gym**

**Leader: Erika**

**The Nature-Loving Princess**

"So," said Satoru, "Anything I need to know?"

"Erika is a Grass-Type Pokémon Trainer," said Natsuki, "You shouldn't have a problem."

"Charmeleon is my trump card," said Satoru.

The Boukenger walked toward the glass doors. As Satoru rang the doorbell on the right, a girl walked to the front entrance. Souta looked at the girl as the door was opened.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"My name is Satoru Akashi. I'm here for a Pokémon match with Erika," said Satoru.

"Erika?" she asked, "She's not here right now. Today's her day off."

"Oh," said Satoru.

"Melanie," a voice said.

The girl, Melanie turned her red haired body behind her with her green eyes staring at the Gym Leader. She looked just like Saya from Gingaman, but she wore a teal shirt with black sweatpants and red shoes. She looked at Satoru, "You are just in time, my name is Erika. I'm the Gym Leader of Celadon City."

"Erika?" asked Sakura, "You look like someone we know."

"Really?" asked Erika, "No one ever told me that before. Anyway, what is your name?"

"My name is Sakura," she said.

"Ooh, which means Cherry Blossom," Erika said, "I have a question."

"Sure," said Sakura.

"Do you have a Grass-Type Pokémon?" she asked.

"Yes," said Sakura, taking out her Poké Ball, "Oddish, come out!"

Oddish popped out of her Poké Ball. Oddish smiled as she looked at Erika. Erika turned around and looked at it, "It's so beautiful. However, I have the right things that can spruce Oddish up!"

"Sure," said Sakura, "I'll be more than happy to look at it."

Satoru sighed, looking at her, "Gym Battle?"

"Later!" said Sakura, pushing Satoru. Masumi turned around, "I'm going too."

Five minutes later…

There was a green house full of grass type Pokémon. Bellsprout and Oddish were running around as well as Bulbasaur. Erika smiled as she walked with Sakura and her Oddish.

"So, I have these perfumes that can brighten up and make their Pokémon smell nice," said Erika. She reached for the cabinet that was in the greenhouse and she took out a pink perfume. Spraying it, Oddish smiled as she was twirling around, smelling like raspberries.

"Ooh," said Sakura, "How much is it?"

"You can keep it," said Erika, "It's a test run. It's called Raspberry Gloom."

"Nice," said Sakura, smiling. Masumi looked at Erika, "I also have a Grass-Type."

"Really?" asked Erika. Masumi took out his Poké Ball and released it, "Ivysaur."

Ivysaur looked around as it turned to Masumi and then the Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur walked over toward Ivysaur. The two started having a conversation. Masumi turned toward Erika. Erika smiled as she took a purple perfume, "This is essence of Ivysaur. This is another prototype. Supposed to enhance special ability," she said.

Spraying the perfume, Ivysaur smiled as he relaxed.

"See?" asked Erika.

"Wow," said Masumi, "She's an awesome expert on Grass-Types."

Erika smiled as she looked at them. Erika turned to Satoru, "So, you said you wanted to have a match?"

"Yes," said Satoru.

Erika smiled, "Sandy's here. So, we can go at it."

The Boukenger arrived at the battlefield. It was a forest with flowers and then a dirt field. There were a few benches as the rangers sat to the side with Satoru standing across the field. Sandy appeared as she stood in the middle of the battlefield on the right side.

"This is an Official Pokémon Gym Match between Satoru Akashi of Pallet Town and Erika, the Celadon Gym Leader. Each trainer is allowed to use three Pokémon. The battle ends when all three Pokémon are unable to battle. Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions," said Sandy, "Understand?"

"Yes," said Erika, she said, "Satoru, Grass Pokémon may be elegant, but they have true powers that are unknown to you. You seem to be an awesome person, but I won't take this battle easily."

"Let's go," said Satoru.

* * *

**KANTO GYM LEADER BATTLE #4:**

**Gym Leader Erika of the Celadon City Gym**

**Vs.**

**Satoru Akashi of Pallet Town**

"Go, Tangela!" said Erika.

Throwing the Poké Ball in the air, a Pokémon appeared that was all blue with red feet and big eyes. The blue vines were covering the whole body except the eyes.

"Tangela?" asked Eiji, taking out his Pokédex.

_**Pokédex Entry No. 114: Tangela- The Vine Pokémon. **__**Its identity is obscured by masses of thick, blue vines. The vines are said to never stop growing.**_

"Interesting Pokémon," said Eiji.

Satoru grabbed his first Pokémon, "Beedrill, I choose you!"

Beedrill popped out of his Poké Ball. Beedrill zoomed over toward the battlefield. Erika smiled as she looked at him, "Interesting choice."

"Battle begin!" shouted Sandy.

"Beedrill, Fury Attack!" said Satoru.

Beedrill charged with his drills. As he went to strike, Erika smiled as she looked at him, "Okay, that was a mistake. Tangela, use Constrict!"

Immediately, Beedrill was caught by blue vines. Tangela squeezed the living life out of Beedrill. Beedrill screamed as it was caught in the attack.

"Beedrill, break out!" yelled Satoru.

"Oh no," said Erika, laughing, "Constrict is very powerful."

Satoru turned around as he looked at Beedrill, "Focus Energy."

A red aura surrounded Beedrill as he closed his eyes. As he began to focus, the Beedrill started to break the vines. As Beedrill floated up, Erika turned to Tangela, "Vine Whip!"

Tangela stretched the fine and grabbed his leg. Beedrill was being dragged back. Satoru looked at Beedrill, "Beedrill, wait for it…"

As Beedrill was being dragged back, his stinger was touching Tangela. As the rest of the vines were about to come out.

"Mega Drain!" said Erika.

"Now, Poison Sting!" yelled Satoru.

Before Mega Drain was used Tangela was poisoned by Beedrill's stinger. Turning around, Beedrill swung around as the two drills got pointy.

"Twineedle!" yelled Satoru.

Beedrill pierced Tangela back and forth. Tangela screamed as the Pokémon landed on the ground.

"Tangela!" said Erika.

Immediately, Tangela was on the ground, pierced by the attack. As it was injured, Beedrill appeared as Tangela tried to step up and attack. Immediately, it fainted.

"Tangela is unable to battle. Beedrill is the winner!" said Sandy.

"Not bad, Beedrill," said Satoru.

Erika sighed, "Nice battle, Satoru. Tangela, return!"

Stretching out her Poké Ball, a red beam came out. Tangela returned to her Poké Ball. She looked at Satoru, "That was just a warm-up."

"A warm-up?" asked Satoru.

"Yes," said Erika, looking at him, "You see, Satoru… Tangela was one of my strongest Pokémon on my team. Knowing that you may have sent a flying type or a bug Pokémon like Beedrill, I knew that using those attacks may work. You succeeded. However, these Pokémon are stronger. Prepare yourself!"

Satoru looked at her. Erika threw the next Poké Ball, "Go, Weepinbell!"

Weepinbell popped out of the Poké Ball. It was a yellow bell with black eyes and it had two green leaves as arms with black eyes. Satoru took out his Pokédex as he looked up the Pokémon. It even had pink lips.

_**Pokédex Entry No. 70- Weepinbell: The Flycatcher Pokémon. The evolved form of Bellsprout. **__**Armed with razor-sharp leaves, it uses toxic pollen to immobilize its enemy and melts the helpless foe with acid.**_

"Beedrill, be careful," said Satoru, "To think my Bellsprout evolves into that…"

"You have a Bellsprout?" asked Erika, "Hmm… well, maybe after this match, I can teach you things on how to make your Bellsprout channel in beautiful energy. You see, grass types can do that."

"Weepinbell vs. Beedrill, Battle Begin!" said Sandy.

"Weepinbell, use Sleep Powder!"

Weepinbell released a blue powder. Satoru turned around, "Beedrill, Dodge!"

As Beedrill dodged the attack, Weepinbell jumped up. Erika turned around, "Stun Spore!"

As Weepinbell released a cloud of gold dust, Beedrill started to become paralyzed. Beedrill was immobile on the ground.

"Beedrill!" shouted Satoru.

"RAZOR LEAF!" screamed Erika.

Weepinbell nodded as the Pokémon released green-like leaves. As they came across, Beedrill was hit. As they were sharp, Beedrill was rolling around in pain. In a few minutes, Beedrill was not able to move or battle.

"Beedrill is unable to battle!" said Sandy, "Weepinbell is the winner!"

"Good job," said Satoru, recalling Beedrill back into his Poké Ball. Erika smiled, "I'll give you a Paralyze Heal after the match."

"Thanks," said Satoru, taking out his Poké Ball, "Now, you are in deep trouble."

He threw his Poké Ball in the air, "Go, Charmeleon!"

Charmeleon landed on the ground.

"Charmeleon vs. Weepinbell, Battle Begin!" said Sandy.

"Weepinbell, Stun Spore!" she said.

Weepinbell released the gold dust. Charmeleon turned to Satoru, "Dodge!"

Charmeleon dodged the golden dust, "Now, use Dragon Rage!"

Weepinbell was hit by the attack. Weepibell felt the blue flames hit the body.

"Weepinbell, use Vine Whip!" said Erika.

As the vines came out to attack Charmeleon, Satoru nodded, "Ember!"

Charmeleon released a stream of fire pellets.

"Dodge!" said Erika.

Weepinbell dodged. However, as it kept dodging the attack, the ember hit one of the vines. Immediately, Weepinbell's vine was on fire. Weepinbell started to freak out.

"WEEPINBELL!" said Erika.

"Now!" said Satoru.

Charmeleon released a stream of flame pellets that hit Weepinbell dead center. Weepinbell rolled its eyes as it landed on the ground.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle. Charmeleon wins!" said Sandy.

"It seems that Satoru may have the advantage," said Sakura, looking at the others.

"I wonder what other Pokémon Erika's going to send?" asked Masumi.

"Who knows," said Natsuki.

Erika looked at BoukenRed, "I got to admit, you have some skill when it comes to defeating the Grass-Type. However, this Pokémon, I promise you, is not like any other Pokémon."

"What do you mean?" asked Satoru.

"This Pokémon protected me from many a threat. It won't lose to a lizard type Pokémon like Charmeleon," said Erika, taking out her Poké Ball, "Come out, Gloom!"

As she threw the Poké Ball in the air, a dark blue Pokémon appeared. It had black eyes with a smiley face. It has a reddish-brown, white spotted flower. Gloom also kept drooling.

"Gloom?" asked Sakura, taking out her Pokédex.

_**Pokédex Entry No. 44: Gloom, the Weed Pokémon. The evolved form of Oddish. **__**It secretes a sticky, drool-like honey. Although sweet, it smells too repulsive to get very close.**_

"Ew, Oddish evolves into that?" she asked, closing the Pokédex.

"Gloom vs. Charmeleon, Battle Begin!"

"Charmeleon, use Ember!" yelled Satoru.

Charmeleon released fire bits from his body. Gloom dodged the attack. It kept running toward Charmeleon as she dodged the attack. She jumped up with a smile.

"Sweet Scent!" said Erika.

Gloom screamed as she released a disgusting fowl scent. Satoru covered his mouth as Charmeleon covered his nose. Charmeleon's evasiveness was going down. Charmeleon started to feel weak.

"Gloom, use Giga Drain!"

Gloom's petals started glowing green. The petals stretched out and started to head toward Charmeleon. Charmeleon looked up as it was grabbed. Energy was being sucked through his body. Charmeleon didn't feel that much pain. Satoru looked at her, "Don't you realize that fire types have the advantage?"

"I know," said Erika, "ACID!"

Gloom jumped up as she released yellow goop at Charmeleon. Charmeleon screamed as he landed on the ground. Charmeleon had scars on its body, stumbling on the ground.

"Charmeleon!" yelled Satoru, "Come on!"

Charmeleon struggled as he stood up. Charmeleon screamed as he looked at Gloom.

"Let's do it again! Giga Drain!" said Erika.

As the vines came up, Erika smiled as she looked at him, "Looks like your Charmeleon is out."

As the vines were coming toward Charmeleon, Charmeleon's mouth began to ignite in flames. He jumped up and bit the vines. Gloom screamed as her vines began to go on fire.

"Fire Fang?" asked Erika.

"Not bad," said Satoru, looking at Charmeleon. Charmeleon smiled as he turned around. Erika looked at Gloom as some of the petals were burnt.

"Acid!" said Erika.

Gloom screamed as she released a yellow-type like sludge. Charmeleon dodged the attack.

"Charmeleon, Ember!"

As Charmeleon released pellets of fire, Gloom went to dodge. However, Gloom screamed as her foot caught on fire as well as the rest of her body. Gloom twirled around and landed on the ground.

"Gloom… Gloom… Gloom," she said, fainting.

"Looks like this match is over," said Satoru.

"Gloom is unable to battle. Charmeleon wins! The victor goes to Satoru Akashi of Pallet Town!"

"We did it, Charmeleon!" said Satoru, looking at Charmeleon. Charmeleon smiled as he looked at him, "Char!"

* * *

Half-hour later…

"Here you go," said Erika, giving Satoru a green potion, "It's to make Bellsprout's leaves sharper when it learns advanced moves."

"Thank you," said Satoru, smiling.

"Good job," said Erika, looking at him, "Sorry, I had to heal my Pokémon."

"It's understandable," said Satoru.

"You seem to know a lot about Pokémon so far through your travels and seeing that you could handle my Grass-Types without a problem, I think it's time to show proof of defeat," said Erika. She walked over to Satoru with a blue bag. Reaching in, she gave him a flower badge. It had a black circle and rainbow petals, "This is the Rainbow Badge."

"The Rainbow Badge?" asked Satoru, looking at it.

"Yes," she said, smiling, looking at Satoru, "The Rainbow Badge will be able to let you move big boulders… such as the move Strength. Also, here is a Techincal Machine."

It was a Green CD that Satoru kept. It had the number 19 on top of it. She smiled, "Giga Drain."

"Giga Drain?" asked the rangers.

"Yes. It sucks the energy out of the Pokémon and it is a really strong move," she said, "Use it wisely."

"Thank you, Erika," said Satoru, grabbing his badge case. The rangers looked as he placed the Rainbow Badge next to the other badges. He then turned to the others, "Well, guys… I wonder where the next gym will be."

"Well, have you been to Saffron City?" asked Erika.

"Nope. Every time we tried to get in, it was closed," said Satoru, "We were going to go later today."

"Well, that was a smart move for you to come here. The Saffron Gym is pretty tough. The trainer is also very intelligent. A person with three or even four badges wouldn't have been able to deal with her in a quick manner," said Erika, "Actually, I know where you can go."

"Where?" asked Satoru.

"Well, I would suggest you train harder. Cycling Road is closed unfortunately… but if you go back to Lavender Town and go south, you will wind up in Fuchsia City," said Erika, "Fuchsia City is known for ninja and tradition. Also, you can train up and capture Pokémon in the Safari Zone."

"You seem to know a lot about Fuchsia," said Natsuki.

"The Gym Leader comes here often to battle me," said Erika, "We hone our skills too you know."

Satoru grinned as he turned around, "Boukenger, we're heading back to Lavender Town."

Sakura looked at him, "Uh… the ghost?"

"Snorlax is asleep," said Souta.

"Well," said Satoru, "You said we can help tame the ghost of Pokémon Tower. We need to do it, get the Poké Flute and wake it up. If Cycling Road is closed, we don't have a choice."

"But, Saffron City…," said Natsuki, looking at him.

"I want to get stronger before I battle the gym and what lies underneath Saffron," said Satoru.

"Right," said Natsuki.

Erika smiled as she turned to them, "Have a good journey. Good luck, Satoru."

Satoru nodded as he turned around, "Thank you, Erika."

Waving her hand goodbye, the other Boukenger waved their hands goodbye and started marching toward Saffron City, where the climatic part of their adventure will appear.

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**The rangers sneak into Saffron City. However, Saffron City is a ghost town. Giovanni, who knows they are in the city decides to send someone down to kill them as Ryuwon ordered. Can they find the assassin? What secrets does Saffron City hold? **

**Chapter 27: Saffron Secrets**

* * *

A/N: Yep, 4 Badges in and they are halfway through the Pokémon League Challenge. So, what do you think so far? What Pokémon should the rangers catch next? Tell me in a review!

See ya next time!


	27. Saffron Secrets

A/N: Alright, so here is Chapter 27!

**Badges: **4

**Location: **Saffron City, Route 8

**Pokemon On Team:**

**Eiji: **Eevee (Level 19), Rattata (Level 19)

**Masumi: **Ivysaur (Level 19), Pidgeotto (Level 19), Dugtrio (Level 20)

**Sakura: **Wartortle (Level 22), Butterfree (Level 20), Oddish (Level 20), Onix (Level 22)

**Souta: **Nidorino (Level 21), Kadabra (Level 20), Sandshrew (Level 18)

**Natsuki: **Pikachu (Level 22), Gastly (Level 17), Vulpix (Level 20)

**Satoru: **Charmeleon (Level 29), Beedrill (Level 24), Magikarp (Level 16), Bellsprout (Level 20)

* * *

**Chapter 27: Saffron Secrets**

The Boukenger have finally reached the halfway point in the Kanto Saga of Natsuki's game. Satoru fought fiercely through the Pewter Gym, the Cerulean Gym, the Vermillion Gym and now the Celadon Gym. With four badges remaining, Satoru decided that it would be best to train around the southern rim of Kanto and then fight the Fuchsia City Gym Leader. However, since Cycling Road is closed, the Boukenger had no choice but to go back to Lavender. However, they decided to head to Saffron City instead. Satoru opened his badge case, seeing the badges shine.

"So, I could tell that each gym battle gets very difficult," said Souta.

"Yep," said Satoru, looking at them, "No baby moves anymore."

"That means you got to bump up your strategy a bit more," said Natsuki, smiling, "The next four gym leaders might be stronger and a lot more… strategic."

"I could tell," said Satoru, "Gloom and Weepinbell tried to knock out my Pokémon with status attacks."

"True," said Natsuki, "But, the next gym leaders will try to do that too."

Satoru nodded as they continued on their journey.

"That was a heated gym battle," said Sakura, as they were back on Route 7, heading to Saffron City. It was only a good couple miles away. They were walking for a good two hours as they finally left Celadon City for a while.

"Yep," said Satoru, looking at them, "I can't wait. Four more badges and then we automatically get into the Pokémon League!"

"One step closer to coming back home," said Masumi, looking at the others, "I just wish we could battle the Saffron Gym and win!"

"Yeah," said Natsuki, looking at the others, "Also, Saffron City is the largest city in Kanto."

"Larger than Celadon?" asked Eiji.

"Yeah, Celadon City is the tallest in Kanto," said Natsuki.

Continuing down the hill, Souta sighed as he looked at the big toll booth at the bottom of the hill. There was also the Underground Entrance to the right in the woods. There was a sign that was posted:

**Saffron City- 1 mile**

The rangers stopped. They noticed that mostly every single building had some golden shine to it. There was a big purple building that stood higher than all of them.

"What is that building?" asked Masumi.

Souta sighed as he took out the town map, "That is the Silph Company. The place where they make the Master Balls and everything that's rare!"

"Pretty nice," said Satoru.

The Boukenger started walking down that hill, heading towards the toll booth.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Silph Company….

Giovanni looked at his binoculars. He saw the Boukenger walking down the stairs. Turning around, he saw three Silph Company people tied together with their faces taped.

"The Boukenger are on their way here," he said. He took out his walkie talkie, "Rocket Assassin!"

"Yes?" he asked on the intercom.

"When they get into Saffron City, kill them," he said.

"Yes, sir," he said.

* * *

As the rangers walked into the toll booth, they noticed that it cost about 150 pokedollars. The rangers went to reach for their money when suddenly, they noticed that there wasn't any attendant.

"Where is the attendant?" asked Satoru.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a click. Satoru turned around as a Rocket Grunt jumped up with a black machine gun. The Boukenger got down as bullets went flying in the toll booth. As the grunt turned around, Satoru kicked him in the stomach. He landed on the ground. The Boukenger headed into the city. As the Grunt got up, he headed toward the city. He looked around. Running toward the rangers, the rangers were being chased behind the grunt. As he went to aim his machine gun, the rangers walked into the Pokémon Center. He started charging in as he followed them into the center. Opening the door, he noticed that Nurse Joy was sitting there.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Who?" asked Nurse Joy.

He grabbed her by the collar, "The Boukenger! Where are they?"

"I… I don't know," she said.

"You lie!" he yelled.

As he went to pull the trigger, Satoru came up from behind. He grabbed him backwards. Taking the machine gun, Satoru kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face. Sakura kicked him in the face with Souta and Eiji throwing punches at the grunt. The grunt landed on the ground. Masumi then put his foot on his back. Nurse Joy stood there in shock.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," said Satoru with the machine gun in hand. The other citizens who were there were looking at them in shock, "Now look… we are heading back to Lavender Town… and we don't want an assassin? Who do you work for? It's obvious Team Rocket is one of them. Who is the other one?"

"Your mom," he said.

Sakura bent over and picked up his head, "That's a nice answer. But, who do you really work for?"

"You know who I work for? Ryuwon, Dark Shadow, and Gajah," said the guy, "I'm one of the people known as the Negative Assassin."

Satoru turned to Natsuki. Natsuki sighed, "He's not in the game."

"I figured," said Satoru, "So, if you plan on trying to defeat us, then you don't give us a choice."

He took out the bullets from the machine gun, put the empty cartridge back in and placed it in. He then threw it at the assassin, "You tell Giovanni this… I will be back and let me tell you, my friends and I will train to the point of where we will annihilate you, him, Negative Syndicate out of this game and we will rescue the other members and get out of this. Do you hear me?"

"Uh-huh," he said, "And you know what? I don't go down that easily."

He punched Satoru in the face. Satoru landed on the ground. He looked at him, "How about if our Pokémon battle it out?"

Suddenly, there was a blue aura. The grunt froze as the rangers turned around. Immediately, it was someone wearing a pink spaghetti strap top with white pants and pink shoes. She had black hair and brown eyes. She looked almost similar to a Super Sentai member.

"Hey, that's Jasmine from Dekaranger!" said Sakura.

"No… it's Sabrina," said Natsuki. The rangers turned around. Satoru turned around, "Who's Sabrina?"

"She is the leader of the Saffron City Pokémon Gym," said Natsuki, "She is the Master of Psychic Pokémon."

Souta turned around, "I could learn a lot from her."

"Release them at once," she said.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Jasmine, who was already caught was closing her eyes as she channeled her thoughts through. Kenta and the others looked at her as she was in a trance.

"What is she doing?" asked Shouhei.

"Jasmine has ESP," whispered Urara, "She is channeling into Sabrina's mind so they can work together to defeat the assassin."

"Oh…," said Kenta, looking at her.

Saya nodded, "That's a really great skill."

"Hey," said Urara, "Don't you have a special attack?"

"My powers don't work," said Saya, "They have been inhibited somehow."

Urara sighed, "Part of that was my fault. Kenta and I tried to escape and because of that we were caught in the cages."

Saya turned around, "Ever heard of waiting?"

Kenta turned to Urara. He then turned to Saya, "Nope."

Saya sighed. She then turned to Burai, who was looking at them silently. He turned to the others, "Really? They had to use my body to confuse… When we escape, I hope we use our powers to destroy them."

"I agree," said Saya, "Seriously, how many more Super Sentai members could they possibly capture?"

* * *

Back in the game…

The assassin looked at her as he was let go, "You… can't defeat me. Go, Sandshrew!"

The Poké Ball opened up. Sandshrew appeared. Sabrina stood there laughing with Jasmine's voice in the background, "Really? A shrew? Do you have any idea who I am?"

"No," said the assassin, laughing.

"I'm Sabrina. Gym Leader of the Saffron Gym and the Master of Psychic Pokémon. Go, Alakazam!"

The Poké Ball was thrown in the air. Immediately, a golden humanoid Pokémon appeared that was similar to Kadabra. It had a huge mustache with brown sections on its forearms and knees. The head was larger and it has two feet with white claws and two hands that carried two spoons. Souta looked at the creature, "Alakazam!"

He took out his Pokédex and analyzed the Pokémon.

_**Pokédex Entry No. 64- Alakazam: The Psy Pokémon. The evolved form of Kadabra. **__**Alakazam's brain continually grows, infinitely multiplying brain cells. This amazing brain gives this Pokémon an astoundingly high IQ of 5,000. It has a thorough memory of everything that has occurred in the world.**_

"This Pokémon is very intelligent," she said, looking at them. Satoru sighed as he looked at Souta, "What level is he at?"

"Dexter, identify level of Alakazam," said Souta.

"_**Alakazam is at Level 43," **_said Dexter. Satoru turned around as he looked at Alakazam, "The grunt's screwed."

"Alakazam, use Psychic!" said Sabrina.

Alakazam used his two spoons together. A blue aura surrounded Alakazam as he released a blue shockwave. Sandshrew yelled as he was knocked out by the attack. Souta turned to Satoru. Satoru stood there impressed. The grunt turned to Sandshrew as he returned it, "Damn you, Boukenger! Sabrina! I will let my boss know of this. You will not prevail in obtaining the three spheres or winning the Kanto League Badges."

"Try and stop us," said Satoru.

The assassin went to run. However, Sabrina stretched out her hand. He screamed as he looked at her. He was thrown back and forth. As he was thrown at the couch by psychic power, Sakura tied him to the chair. The assassin screamed, "Let me out! Let me out!"

"Boukenger," said Sabrina, "We must head to the gym… quickly."

As she opened her eyes, the rangers looked at each other as they disappeared instantly.

* * *

Two minutes later…

The Boukenger landed on the ground and took a look at where they were. It was a purple background with the golden Marsh Badge on the wall. The rangers walked over as they saw Sabrina walking toward them.

"Why are we here?" asked Satoru.

"Because," said Sabrina, "It's not just me who's talking. Jasmine, the body I have with me right now is also here."

"Jasmine...," said Satoru, "What's going on?"

"Satoru, Giovanni, Team Rocket, Negative Syndicate are all trying to get the powers of the Legendary Pokémon: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mew, and Mewtwo."

"Well, we figured," said Natsuki, reaching into her backpack. Sabrina turned around as she saw the yellow sphere.

"The Yellow Sphere of Zapdos," said Sabrina, looking at her, "Well, there are two more spheres like that and the two legendary birds have it. It's their life source. If they are obtained by the wrong people, a lot of damage would occur."

"That explains why Ryuwon captured the Power Plant because Zapdos slept underneath," said Satoru.

"Exactly," said Sabrina, "You must stop Team Rocket from also obtaining the Master Ball."

"We know," said Satoru, looking at Sabrina. Sabrina smiled as she looked at him, "Anyway, Team Rocket has gotten stronger by the second. They wiped out every trainer in this city. They even wiped out my gym assistants. You must save us."

"Well," said Satoru, "Then we will."

"Good," said Sabrina, walking toward him. She reached into her pocket as she showed him a golden badge that was shaped like a circle, "If you prove successful in defeating them, then… Satoru Akashi, I will battle you for the Marsh Badge."

"The Marsh Badge?" asked Satoru, nodding, "You got it."

Sabrina nodded, "Alright. I'm going to teleport you guys out. If you leave and walk, Team Rocket will come and find you."

The Boukenger nodded. As Sabrina's eyes began to glow, the Boukenger teleported… out toward the west exit.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

"Can't believe they wanted the Master Ball," said Souta, "Then again, it's not surprising. We knew that when Team Rocket tried to snag Zapdos with that device."

The Boukenger were walking back on Route 8, heading back to Lavender Town. Sakura walked toward Satoru gripping his hand tightly with hers. He nodded as they continued walking west with the sun shining in front of them. The trees were going back and forth as they were walking up the hill and heading back down. Natsuki turned around as she saw Saffron City shining in gold. Turning around, she looked down at the dirt.

"I hope we can defeat Giovanni's plan before they kidnap the legendaries," said Natuski.

"We got to do our best," said Satoru.

Meanwhile, at the Silph Company…

"So," said Giovanni, "They escaped."

He looked at the assassin. Giovanni looked at him, "I'm sorry, sir."

"What's the penalty for failure?" asked Giovanni.

The assassin looked up at him, "D-D-D-Death."

"Good answer," said Giovanni, snapping his fingers. Two Rocket Grunts appeared. People stood there as they dragged the assassin to the stairs. As he screamed, Giovanni turned to the Silph Company workers, "This is why I do not accept failure. Those Boukenger want a war with me? Well, they certainly will get one."

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**The rangers arrive back in Lavender Town. They decide to go fight the ghost Pokémon and then head to the top of the tower, where they find the spirit… of Cubone's Mother.**

**Chapter 28: Cubone's Mother**

A/N: Yeah, just to spice up the plot. So, what you think? Pretty interesting, right? Well, please review and let me know.

I'm also accepting OC Trainers for battles. Let me know if you want to submit one in your review.


	28. Cubone's Mother

A/N: So, here's Chapter 28!

**Badges: **4

**Location: **Lavender Town

**Pokemon On Team:**

**Eiji: **Eevee (Level 19), Rattata (Level 19)

**Masumi: **Ivysaur (Level 19), Pidgeotto (Level 19), Dugtrio (Level 20)

**Sakura: **Wartortle (Level 22), Butterfree (Level 20), Oddish (Level 20), Onix (Level 22)

**Souta: **Nidorino (Level 21), Kadabra (Level 20), Sandshrew (Level 18)

**Natsuki: **Pikachu (Level 22), Gastly (Level 17), Vulpix (Level 20)

**Satoru: **Charmeleon (Level 29), Beedrill (Level 24), Magikarp (Level 16), Bellsprout (Level 20)

* * *

**Chapter 28: Cubone's Mother**

The sun was just setting in the west as the rangers were looking at the dark sky above them. The pink hues faced behind them and the trees were giving off an orange hue as the Boukenger slowly continued walking toward Lavender Town en route to Fuchsia City. The time was of the essence though. By the end of the night, they should be in the city, at least that's what Souta said on the map. The quicker they get there, the quicker Satoru can get his fifth badge and the quicker they can return to Saffron City to stop Giovanni and the Negative Syndicate from developing the Master Balls to capture the Kanto Legendaries.

There was a cold atmosphere that surrounded the rangers as they got to Lavender Town. The lights were on to help people see at night. Natsuki grumbled as she looked at the lights.

"I wish we didn't have to do this," said Natsuki, "Can we just steal the Poké Flute from Mr. Fuji and continue?"

"He asked us to do it" said Souta.

"Yeah," said Sakura, looking at Natsuki, "No offense, but we got to."

"Agreed," said Souta, looking at her.

Satoru turned to her, "Well didn't you tell me that the tower was haunted after they closed the Pokémon Tower for the night?"

"Yes," said Natsuki, looking at him, "Remember, there was a ghost that haunts the place."

"Well, with the Silph Scope, there shouldn't be a problem," said Souta. Souta had become the keeper of the Key Items.

The rangers walked toward the Pokémon Center. As they walked toward Nurse Joy, she looked at them.

"You're back already?" she asked.

"Well," said Satoru, "It's a long story. How are you?"

"Good," she said, grabbing trays for their Pokémon, "What brings you back?"

"We decided to go to Fuchsia City," said Satoru.

"Good luck. That Snorlax is still on Route 12 snoring," said Nurse Joy.

"We know. We need the Poké Flute to wake it up," said Natsuki, "We can only go that way."

"Don't you guys have bikes?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Cycling Road is closed at Celadon City… so, unfortunately we can't go," said Satoru, looking at Nurse Joy, "This is our only option."

"Oh," said Nurse Joy, giving them keys, "Good luck."

The rangers walked upstairs and settled into their rooms. Satoru sighed as he looked at the map with the other Boukenger.

"So, there are literally 4 routes to Fuchsia," said Souta.

"Four?" asked Satoru, seeing BoukenBlue.

"Yeah, Route 12, 13, 14, and 15," he said, "Route 12 according to travel guide is considered a fishing spot. So, we can catch awesome water Pokémon with fishing rods. Route 13 and 14 is considered the Silence Bridge where we are able to sit and watch quietly at how Pokémon interact. Route 15 is a straight road to Fuchsia City."

Masumi looked at them, "I could go for a new Pokémon and hey maybe Magikarp will evolve."

"That will be the day," said Satoru, "So, how many miles is Fuchsia City?"

"Fuchsia City is a good 80 miles… it's going to take us about a week," said Souta.

"That's plenty of time to train," said Satoru, "All of our Pokémon will level up and I will be able to defeat the Fuchsia Gym Leader."

"If you can," said Natsuki, reading the gym leader guide.

"Who's the Fuchsia Gym Leader?" asked Satoru.

"Well, if you really want to know, Satoru, he's Koga. Koga is a master of the Poison-Type," said Natsuki.

Sakura turned around, "Poison-type?"

"Yes, and he knows all the tricks. If you think Erika was rough with her using Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, and Poison Powder, he has tricks that can cause sleep, confusion, and poison!" said Natsuki.

Satoru turned around as he looked at his Poké Balls, "I better start training if we plan to get back to the real world."

"Gee, you think?" asked Natsuki, looking at Satoru.

* * *

Later that night…

It was about midnight. Nurse Joy left for the night, leaving Chansey to cover the shift and the Boukenger walked out of the Pokémon Center. The sky was black… literally pitch black. Spooky sounds were made throughout the night as they continued their way toward the Pokémon Tower. Satoru gulped as he looked at the other rangers, who were wondering if they were ever going to be able to get out of this town alive tonight.

The rangers stopped and looked up. The Pokémon Tower stood there about seven floors higher than them. The door was open. As they walked inside, the Boukenger carefully walked toward the stairs. As they turned to the right, the door slammed behind them.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" asked Souta.

"Shh…," said Satoru, "Let's go upstairs."

Souta nodded. As the rangers walked up the stairs, there creaking noise within each step as they got to the next floor. The next floor had a whole graveyard and the staircase was straight ahead of them. Walking around, Natsuki turned around, seeing wild Gastly talking to other Gastly.

"So," whispered Sakura, "This is where wild Gastly live."

"Yeah," whispered Natsuki, trying not to get their attention, "This is the place for Ghost type Pokémon."

Eiji turned around, seeing them. He shrugged as he walked with them. As they walked up the next floor, the Boukenger were walking around, trying to find the next stairwell. However, as they were looking, someone stood in front of them.

"Who dares enter the tower?"

"We, GouGou Sentai Boukenger. We're trying to ease the soul of a ghost," said Satoru, "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"You will go no further… not without a Pokémon Battle from one of you!" he said. He wore a white robe with a golden ribbon on his head. He carried a spell book. He was definitely a Pokémon Trainer who used ghost types.

Satoru turned around, "Who could fight the Ghost type?"

Natsuki sighed, "Souta?"

Souta turned around, "Me!?"

"Your Kadabra can fight the Ghost-Type," said Natsuki, "Since most of the ghosts here are half poison, poison is super-effective against psychics."

Souta nodded, "I see. Well, then I challenge you."

The trainer smiled, "Very well. Come on out, Haunter!"

The Poké Ball opened up. Immediately, a purple head appeared with three fingered hands appeared that were able to float. He had black small eyes and he started laughing as he looked at him.

"Haunter?" asked Souta, taking out his Pokédex.

_**Pokédex Entry No. 93- Haunter: The Gas Pokémon. The evolved form of Gastly. **__**Its tongue is made of gas. If licked, its victim starts shaking constantly until death eventually comes. Approach with extreme caution.**_

"So, this is the evolved form of Gastly," said Souta, looking at him, "No big deal."

"I figured you would say that," said the trainer, "Haunter, Night Shade!"

Haunter's eyes began to glow black. Black beams were shooting out of his eyes. Quickly, Souta looked up to see Kadabra, "Teleport!"

Kadabra nodded as he teleported. Haunter turned around as he looked around for the creature.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Psybeam!" yelled Souta.

Kadabra jumped off a tombstone and released a rainbow like beam. Haunter yelled as it was hit by the attack. Haunter had a huge bruise on his body as Kadabra appeared.

"I wouldn't mess with Psychic types," said Souta.

"I wouldn't be so cocky. You don't know what ghost Pokémon can do," said the trainer, "Haunter, use Mean Look!"

"Kadabra, don't look!" said Souta, "Teleport!"

Kadabra disappeared as Haunter made an angry look. He looked to his left as Kadabra appeared to attack. His eyes shot red beams at Kadabra. Kadabra was hit. However, Souta's Poké Ball was glowing bright red.

"He won't escape. Use Confuse Ray!" said the trainer.

Haunter's eyes began to glow bright red as waves came out. Souta turned to Kadabra, "Kadabra, use Confusion!"

As the waves were coming toward Kadabra, Kadabra released a red blast from his eyes as a wave of energy hit the rays. Kadabra was hit by Confuse Ray and Haunter was hit by the Confusion. Both were confused.

"Shake it off, Kadabra! Use Psybeam!"

Kadabra, confused, smacked himself with a spoon repeatedly. Haunter started smacking himself in the face. The Boukenger looked at each other. They turned back to see the Pokémon fighting.

"Uh, why are they smacking themselves?" asked Souta.

"Kadabra's confused," said Natsuki.

Kadabra threw the spoon in the air. Shaking his head, Kadabra's head was clearer. Haunter was still smacking itself.

"Haunter, come on!" he yelled.

"Too late," said Souta. Kadabra grabbed the spoon and looked at Souta.

"Kadabra, Psybeam!"

Kadabra yelled as he released a rainbow beam of energy. Haunter yelled as he was hit in the face. Landing on the ground, Kadabra smiled as he looked at Souta.

"Good job!"

"Kadabra!"

The ghost trainer looked at him as Haunter returned to the Poké Ball.

"My name is Jason. I am the trainer who is the caretaker of the Pokémon Tower," said Jason, "I apologize… you guys are very tough."

"Thank you," said Satoru, "We're looking for a ghost-."

"Ghost?" asked Jason, turning around. He snapped his fingers. Immediately, all the Gastly and Haunter appeared.

"Aren't they all-," said Natsuki.

"Wild? Yes," said Jason, "However, they know I just stand guard. They don't care that I'm in their territory… however, they also fear the ghost. So, they want me to be their bodyguard."

"Oh," said Souta, "We found out from Mr. Fuji about the ghost."

"Mr. Fuji? He's my boss," said Jason.

The Boukenger stood there with eyes blinking as Jason nodded. Natsuki turned around, "So, where is this ghost?"

Suddenly, the wild Gastly and Haunter all disappeared. The Boukenger turned to Natsuki. Natsuki gulped as she looked at them, "What?"

"You had to ask?" Masumi asked.

The tower started to shake. As the Boukenger started to look around, they noticed something purple coming up from the floor. Jason stood there as a purple figure appeared in front of him.

"GHOST!" he screamed.

Souta took out the Silph Scope. Shooting a blue beam, the ghost started screaming. The rangers looked as the ghost began to materialize. Souta took out his Pokédex.

_**Analyzing**_

"Nothing," said Souta, looking at it. Immediately, the figure appeared. She was brown and wore a white skull on her head that is connected with brown eyes. She carried a bone and had two spikes on her tail. Immediately, Souta's Pokédex went haywire as the image appeared.

_**Pokémon Identified. Pokédex Entry No. 105- Marowak: The Bone Keeper Pokémon. The evolved form of Cubone. **__**From its birth, this savage Pokémon constantly holds bones. It is skilled in using them as weapons.**_

"I'm guessing that's Cubone's mom?" asked Satoru.

Marowak screamed as he threw his club. The Boukenger ducked as Marowak grabbed the bone.

"MAROWAK!"

"Uh…," said Sakura, "What type is it?"

"A ground type," said Natsuki. Sakura turned to Masumi, "Masumi!"

Masumi nodded, "Let's go! Ivysaur!"

"Wartortle!"

Throwing the Poké Balls, Wartortle and Ivysaur landed on the ground. Marowak screamed as she threw another bone. The two Pokémon were smacked in the face.

"Ivysaur, Vine Whip!"

"Wartortle, Water Gun!"

As Marowak was restrained, Wartortle's Water Gun attacked sprayed Marowak in the face. Marowa k screamed as it was hit. Shse then threw the bone at Ivysaur. Wartortle sprayed Water Gun at the bone, dropping it. Marowak went to grab it. As Ivysaur went to grab the bone, Marowak grabbed the bone and clubbed the Pokémon.

"Bone Club!" said Jason, "Powerful attack!"

"Wartortle, Rapid Spin!" said Sakura.

Wartortle shrunk its body and spun across toward Marowak. Marowak was hit hard by the attack. Suddenly, Ivysaur grumbled as he released leaves from his body, slashing Marowak. Marowak yelled as she was cut all over the place.

"Whoa," said Masumi.

"Razor Leaf!" said Natsuki.

"Razor Leaf?" asked Masumi.

Sakura turned around as Marowak roared. Disappearing, the rangers felt the dark auras shimmer down to absolutely nothing.

"I guess the spirit was… yeah," said Sakura, looking at the tower.

"Thanks," said Jason, looking at them, "At least the soul is at rest. The Ghost Pokémon can live in peace."

"Your welcome," said Satoru, yawning, "Now, I'm tired."

"I figured," said Jason.

* * *

A few hours later…

The sun peaked over the horizon. Satoru woke up in the Pokémon Center with an awesome yawn. Getting up and dressed, he headed down the stairs to have some breakfast before they headed off into the southern part of Kanto. Reading the paper, he went to get four bowls of Pokémon food. As he went to release his Pokémon, Sakura appeared with a grin on her face.

"So," said Sakura, "Working on four hours of sleep… are you sure you want to leave exhausted?"

"I'm sure we have all the time to sleep when we get on the road. At least we will be on the docks," said Satoru.

"Good," said Sakura, smiling. She went toward the rack to her left as she grabbed Pokémon bowls, "I can't wait to get out of this town. This town gives me the creeps."

"True," said Satoru, "But, I would really want to know who harmed Marowak?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Marowak was killed right?" asked Satoru, "And we put its soul to rest. So, who the hell decided to kill her?"

Sakura sighed as she looked at the paper. Her eyes widened as she saw the front page. She turned the paper around and pointed to it, "Look!"

Satoru sat with a cold stare at the paper. A Team Rocket grunt was in handcuffs on the front page. Satoru looked up as he read the text. He turned to her, "It's obvious. They thought they would be able to steal other Pokémon…. And when in doubt they tried to capture Cubone, Marowak decided to defend Cubone."

"Team Rocket… they are very horrible," said Sakura.

"I can't wait to destroy Team Rocket for good…," said Satoru, looking at Sakura. She nodded as they went to release their Pokémon.

* * *

Later, much later…

As the rangers walked toward the Pokémon Tower, they ran toward Mr. Fuji. He smiled as he looked at them.

"Boukenger!" he said, "Jason told me the good news. You calmed Cubone's mother down… even though it was a bit rough."

"At least we were able to," said Satoru, smiling.

"Good," said Mr. Fuji, he went into his pocket. The rangers stood there as he showed them a yellow flute with a Poké Ball on the end, "This is a Poké Flute."

"Poké Flute?" asked Souta, receiving it from Mr. Fuji, "Thank you."

"Also," said Mr. Fuji, "When Team Rocket tried to steal Cubone and Marowak got killed…"

He picked up a Poké Ball from his belt, "I caught it after the incident because Cubone needed someone to take care of it. It's only a baby. And I know if it goes on a journey with you that it will grow strong. Who would like to take care of it?"

Eiji raised his hand. Turning around, the rangers looked at him, "I haven't caught a Pokémon in a while. I will be more than happy to raise Cubone."

Mr. Fuji stretched his hand as Eiji took the Poké Ball. The Boukenger smiled as Eiji caught a Cubone.

The rangers smiled as they waved goodbye to Mr. Fuji and Jason. Seeing them in the distance, Satoru turned around as the rangers were on the docks, heading toward Fuchsia City.

"Alright," said Satoru, "Boukenger, to Fuchsia City… Attack!"

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**The rangers do an intense training session in the water with their Pokémon. However, after fighting fisherman, the rangers finally bump into the biggest road block on Earth: Snorlax.**

**Chapter 29: Wake Up, Snorlax!**

* * *

A/N: So, finally I don't have to come back and revisit Lavender Town anymore. Please, review! It would help. I want to thank coldasice28 (who may have didn't realized it, but you reviewed twice in 2 chapters), boukengerfan101 and iceprincess for reading… they skyrocketed my reviews on this fanfic.

Question: Should one of the Boukenger capture Snorlax next chapter? Who? Let me know if you choose to review! See ya later!


End file.
